Kohana I: A legutolsó ékkőszilánk
by Arvael
Summary: Mi várhat egy fiatal nőre, aki Kagome segítségével hirtelen a középkorban találja magát, a Szent Ékkő egy szilánkjával a szívében, hataloméhes démonok és kapzsi halandók közt? [Sessh&OC]
1. Vissza a múltba

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_1. rész: Vissza a múltba_**

Hogyan is éltem túl? Egyedül biztosan nem sikerült volna. De itt volt mellettem valaki mindvégig, aki segített nekem... ám, ha a kezdetek kezdetén azt jósolták volna nekem, hogy éppen ő fog megmenteni, az illetőt bolondnak tartottam volna, aki ezt a kijelentést teszi...

Minden azon a szép, kissé esős őszi napon kezdődött...

Unatkoztam otthon, így elindultam sétálni a városban. Az eső nem zavart. Sosem tette azt. Az ilyen időt általában utálják az emberek, nem látják benne a szépet, csak a szomorút. Én viszont mindkettőre fogékony voltam, ezért kedvenc időtöltéseim közé tartozott a lágyan csepegő nyári záporban lassú tempóban sétálni.

Világéletemben különc voltam. Próbáltam beilleszkedni, de akárhogy is igyekeztem, csak úgy sikerült, ha szerepet játszottam. Nem voltam sosem önmagam... mert akkor talán még jobban kirekesztettnek éreztem volna magam; és ez az érzés egyre csak erősödött azóta, mióta néhány éve elvesztettem a szüleimet. A balesetet egyedül én éltem túl, valamely megmagyarázhatatlan okból. Ebből tudtam, hogy még van valami dolgom a földön, de az utamat ezidáig még nem sikerült megtalálnom.

Tehát, ezen a szép, borongós időn, egy nagy esőkabátot kanyarítva magam köré, a csuklyát mélyen a szemembe húzva, kényelmes cipőben és még kényelmesebb ruhában – vagyis mindenképpen nadrágot viseltem, mert abban éreztem a legjobban magam – elindultam hát egy késő esti, esőbeli sétára.

Az utcák kihaltak voltak, egyetlen egy lélekkel sem futottam össze. Szerettem a város ezen részét, itt alig volt élet éjjel. Nyugodtan átadhattam magam a gondolataimnak, s nem kellett megjátszanom magam senki előtt, végre kiengedhettem mindazt, ami a szívemet nyomta. Egy park mellett vezetett el az utam, aztán megint egy újabb aszfaltozott út következett.

A lábam ösztönösen vitt, de fogalmam sem volt, miért pont oda érkeztem, ahová. Persze, most már, utólag tökéletes értem, hogy a Sors rendelte így. Nem is lehetett volna másképp. Felgyalogoltam a lépcsőkön és körülnéztem. Minden bizonnyal magánterületen voltam, ezért gyorsan meg is fordultam, hogy visszamenjek az utcára. Tekintetem azonban megakadt egy közeli, aprócska szentélyen. Akkor végre beugrott: a Higurashi birtokra tettem be a lábam.

– Kohana-chan, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte tőlem Kagome.

Ijedten rezzentem össze a hangjára, nem is vettem észre, hogy ott van, egyre csak a szentélyt figyeltem. Valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan erő vonzott hozzá.

– Csak azon töprengtem... mit tudsz mesélni nekem erről a szentélyről, Kagome-chan? – végre sikerült elszakítanom tekintetemet az épületről és a lányra néztem.

Nagyjából öt évvel lehetett fiatalabb nálam, az utóbbi másfél évben alig láttam őt. Két éve végeztem abban az iskolában, ahol ő is. Idén diplomáztam, de még nem tudtam, mihez is kezdjek. Nyáron még volt egy gyakorlatom, de ez az évszak is csakhamar elmúlt, annak rendje és módja szerint... mint mindegyik...

– Ó, ez már régóta a családomé... de nincs benne semmi különös, csak egy ósdi kút... valami legendával, amit nagypapa már ezerszer elmesélt – magyarázta.

– Emlékszem – mosolyt csalt a jelenet az arcomra.

Kagome nagypapája képes volt órákig beszélni látszólag mindenféle érdektelen dolgokról, de néha bizony az igazság bújt meg szavai mögött, viszont ezek oly elenyésző esetek voltak, hogy a kedves hallgatóság inkább meg sem hallgatta a történeteit, nem tudván, vajon most épp milyen következik.

– Figyelj, Kohana... – Kagome torkára forrt a szó a mondat közepén.

Arca falfehérré vált, kezét a szája elé kapta, s egy óvatos sóhaj hagyta el ajkait.

– Valami baj van talán, Kagome? – kérdeztem összezavarodva, de ő egyre csak bámult rám, kerekre tágult szemekkel.

Aztán néhány pillanattal később visszazökkent a valóságba:

– Mi? Ja, nem, semmi! – rázta meg a fejét, de én éreztem, hogy valami határozottan nincs rendben. Különösen jó érzékem volt ezekhez a dolgokhoz. Szinte azonnal megéreztem, ha hazudnak nekem.

– Gyerünk, ki vele! – noszogattam. – Tudom, hogy van valami!

Kagome tétován rám tekintett, aztán arcvonásai megszilárdultak, úgy tűnt, elhatározta magát. Közelebb lépett hozzám és megfogta a kezemet.

– Kohana, valamit el kell mondanom neked... de előtte még meg akarok mutatni egy helyet... – azzal maga után húzott, be a szentélybe, le a kúthoz.

Felvontam szemöldököm; kérdő tekintettel néztem rá, mire ő bátorítóan rám mosolygott, felmászott a kút szélére és intett nekem, hogy kövessem. Én is felkapaszkodtam.

– Kagome, mit akarsz?

– Mindjárt meglátod... ne ijedj meg, semmi bajod sem esik! – felelte, azzal megragadta a karomat, én pedig elvesztettem egyensúlyomat.

Azt hiszem, ez volt az a pillanat, amikor éreztem, már nincs visszaút, valami végérvényesen meg fog változni. Váratlanul kékes-fehér fény ölelt körbe mindkettőnket, Kagome pedig még mindig szorította a ruhám ujját. Aztán puhán földet értük a következő pillanatban. Követtem a lányt, kifelé a kútból.

Ámultan néztem körbe: Tokió eltűnt, csupán egy hatalmas erdő állt a helyén. Aztán felocsúdtam és Kagoméhoz fordultam:

– Mi ez a hely, miért hoztál ide és mi köze van ennek ahhoz, amit mondani akarsz? – kérdeztem szigorúan. – Egyáltalán mit akarsz nekem mondani?

– Mondd, Kohana... hallottál már a Négy Lélek Ékkövének legendájáról?

A kérdése meglepett, de azért bólintottam:

– Hai... nagypapád mesélt róla, és... egyébként is tudod, hogy szeretem a mitológiát.

– Akkor azt is tudod, hogy sokáig ezernyi darabra volt törve az ékkő – ismételten biccentettem. Kagome nagy levegőt vett, valószínűleg összeszedte minden bátorságát, hogy közölje velem a nagy hírt. – Kohana-chan... a Shikon no Tama egy szilánkja a testedben van... méghozzá pontosan itt – azzal a szívem fölé mutatott.

– Tessék?! – bukott ki belőlem. – Kagome-chan, ne viccelj velem, tudod, hogy... – elhallgattam. A lány arca halálos komolyságot tükrözött, én pedig falfehérré váltam a másodperc töredéke alatt. Tisztán emlékeztem a legendára, ami a végén elmeséli, hogy a Szent Ékkő ismét teljessé lett. Viszont, ha Kagome igazat beszélt, az egyet jelent az én halálommal, hiszen az ékkőszilánk a szívemben van. Lehetetlenség eltávolítani onnan anélkül, hogy ne okozná a halálomat.

Úgy tűnt, Kagome észrevette, hogy felfogtam a helyzet komolyságát.

– Na és... – nyeltem egy nagyot. – Mégis minek hoztál ide? Mi köze van ehhez az ékkőhöz?

– Egy itt a középkori Japán... nagyjából 500 évet utaztunk vissza az időben, a kúton keresztül – magyarázta türelmesen. – A Shikon no Tama ide tartozik. Ezért hoztalak át.

– Kagome, mesélj nekem az ékkőről, meg, hogy honnan tudod, hogy van bennem egy szilánk! – kértem. Egyre kíváncsibb lettem, bármennyire is hihetetlennek látszott ez az egész.

– Képes vagyok érzékelni az ékkő szilánkjait... látom, hogy hol vannak... – kezdett bele.

Végül olyan hosszúra nyúlt a teljes történet, hogy le kellett ülnünk, mielőtt végigmondhatta volna. Senki sem zavart meg minket, nyugodtan beszélgethettünk. A rám nehezedő nyomás pedig egyre nőtt, az erdő szokatlan csöndjével egy időben. Végül már minden világossá vált előttem; tudtam Narakuról, hogy az ékkő hogyan tört szét darabokra és hogy mi dolga van itt Kagoménak és kikkel utazik.

– Abból, amit most elmondtál, nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy vadászni fognak rám, Kagome! – az elejét még bizonytalanul mondtam, viszont szinte már pánikszerűen kiabálva fejeztem be, miközben felálltam. – Minek hoztál ide? Itt sokkal nagyobb veszélyben vagyok, mint otthon!

– Azért, mert az ékkő idetartozik.

Szemeim tágra nyíltak, de megpróbáltam nyugalmat erőltetni magamra és elfojtani a kitörni készülő vihart – ami még nem tudtam, dühöngeni fog vagy pedig kétségbeesni. Ez a két érzés viaskodott bennem, de én nem engedtem egyiket sem felszínre törni. Csak álltam ott, rezzenéstelen tekintettel és mozdulatlanul, mint egy szobormű, belül azonban tomboltak bennem a gondolatok, érzések.

– Mégis mit vársz tőlem, Kagome? – suttogtam, indulataimat megpróbálva visszatartani. – Tán a halálomat kívánod, hogy az ékkő végre teljes legyen?

– Nem! Dehogyis! – vágta rá azonnal, könyörgő tekintettel, majd ő is feltápászkodott. – Gyere, bemutatlak a barátaimnak... velünk biztonságban leszel.

– Inkább a másik világban – feleltem, de azért követtem.

Ahogy keresztülhaladtunk a sűrű erdőn, furcsa érzés lett úrrá rajtam. Mintha... mintha végre kevésbé érezném magam különcnek.

Otthon mindig elkalandoztam, más világokba – általam vagy mások által képzeltekbe –, mert csak ritkán szerettem a valóságban lenni. El akartam szakadni onnan. Itt viszont... _otthonosan_ éreztem magam. Már nem kalandoztam el annyira, de ha megtettem, akkor is ebben a világban maradtam. Furcsa érzés volt, annyi szent...

Végre elérkeztünk egy kunyhóhoz, ami egy kis faluban kapott helyet. Kagome beinvitált maga után és bemutatott a kis csapatnak, akikről már az előbb említést tett. A lány nem felejtette el megemlíteni a szerzetes furcsa szokását sem, így csöppet sem lepett meg, amikor odasomfordált hozzám, megfogta a kezeimet, és megkérdezte:

– Mondd, szép hölgy... lennél a gyermekeim anyja?

– Nem akartam elhinni Kagoménak, hogy tényleg képes vagy ezt megkérdezni egy vadidegen nőtől... – azzal kihúztam a kezemet és tőle tisztes távolságban ültem le.

Amikor pedig Kagome elmesélte, hogy van a testemben egy ékkőszilánk, a reakció döbbenetes volt. Először Inuyashának jött meg a hangja:

– Akkor szedjük ki belőle! – éles tekintettel mértem végig. Nem mondhatnám, hogy rossz emberismerő lennék, de ez azért meglepett kicsit. Naná, mert félig szellem!

– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – kezdett bele a lány a magyarázkodásba. – Az szilánk a szívében van... ha kivesszük, meghal...

– Oh... – Sango szomorúan nézett rám és úgy tűnt, együtt érez velem. Aztán eszembe jutott az öccse, Kohaku, akiről szintén mesélt Kagome... hogy Naraku hogyan tartja őt fogságban... bizonyos szempontból hasonlítottunk egymásra a kissráccal: az ő élete is és az enyém is az ékkőszilánktól függött.

Mély csend ereszkedett ránk. Szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget a levegőben. Mindig is utáltam ezt az érzést – talán azért van, mert fogékonyabb vagyok általában véve a környezetemre, mint az átlagemberek –, s hogy enyhítsem ezt, eltereltem a témát:

– Szerintem aludjunk rá egyet... holnap majd megvitatjuk napvilágnál, amikor éberebbek leszünk – javasoltam. – Nekem sok ez az új információ és az éjszaka megoldást hozhat a problémáinkra. Inkább térjünk nyugovóra!

A többiek díjazták az ötletet, én pedig végre megkönnyebbültem, mikor éreztem, hogy oldódni kezd a feszült légkör. Segítettem megcsinálni a fekhelyeket és kiszellőztetni. Kaede anyónál voltunk elszállásolva, s ő mindvégig aggódó tekintettel méregetett engem. Mintha tudta volna, mi fog történni velem az elkövetkező időkben... félelmetes érzés volt, de igyekeztem megfeledkezni róla.

Az éjszaka hamar álmot hozott mindenki szemére. Én azonban rettegve riadtam fel a kora hajnali órákban. Kezem zakatoló szívemhez szorítottam, s mélyeket lélegezve próbáltam nyugtatgatni magam. _„Ez csak egy álom volt. Semmi több.."_ˇ azonban az érzés, hogy talán a jövőbe nyertem bepillantást, nem hagyott nyugodni. Voltak már jövendőmondó álmaim, s ez kísértetiesen hasonlított hozzájuk. De nem akartam, hogy beteljesüljön. Tudtam, ahhoz, hogy elérjem ezt a célomat, vissza kell mennem az én időmbe. Csak akkor kerülhetem el. Pontosabban, akkor van rá esélyem...

Mikor végre picit lenyugodtam és már nem reszkettem annyira, kimásztam takaróm alól és óvatos léptekkel kisétáltam a faházikóból. A kút felé vettem az irányt. Ha haza akartam jutni, azt minden bizonnyal azon az úton keresztül tehettem meg, amin idejutottam. Lassú léptekkel haladtam, alig figyeltem az utat; az álom még mindig a hatása alatt tartott.

_Gonosz aura vette körül és már ott volt a közvetlen közelemben. Én pedig tehetetlen voltam. Hiszen csak egy gyenge ember vagyok, hiába van bennem az ékkőszilánk. Tudtam, hogy azt akarja tőlem. De nem akartam meghalni, még túl fiatal voltam hozzá!_

_A férfinak hosszú, fekete haja volt és parázsló szemei. Azonnal felismertem Kagome leírásából: ő volt Naraku. Teljes életnagyságban... a körüle áradó sötétség pedig egyértelművé tette számomra, hogy ő az igazi és egyetlen, nem pedig egy ócska szellembábu._

– _Mit akarsz tőlem? – kiáltottam rá, miközben lassan hátrálni kezdtem._

_Persze, pontosan tudtam, mit akar. Csak időt akartam nyerni. Hogy mire? Magam sem tudom. Én ostoba, még mindig abban reménykedtem, valahogy megúszhatom. De a helyzetem kilátástalan volt. Csak nem akartam még magamnak sem bevallani a nyilvánvalót._

– _Természetesen az ékkőszilánkodat! – zengett mély hangja és kinyújtotta felém a kezét._

– _Nem! – sikoltottam fel, s még gyorsabban hátrálni kezdtem – volna._

_Ugyanis sikerült elérnie: karja meghosszabbodott és úgy tekergett felém, mint egy kígyó, habár leginkább egy fa kérges törzsére emlékeztetett. Nem volt benne semmi emberi._

– _Ne-em... – a levegő a torkomon akadt, mikor éreztem, hogy azzal, ami a kezének tűnt, átdöfi a mellkasomat. Halálpontosan a szívemnél. Egy hosszú pillanatig még bent tartotta, aztán kirántotta onnan, kezében ott csillogott a fényes ékkőszilánk, mely érintésére beszennyeződött._

_Nem akartam levegőt venni, sem kiengedni azt, ami bennrekedt, mert akkor meg kellett volna mozdítanom a mellkasomat, az pedig csak siettette volna a halálomat. De nem tudtam sem testemet, sem elmémet becsapni. Egy hatalmas levegő szakadt ki belőlem, aztán apró lélegzeteket vettem. De már késő volt. Szívemhez szorítottam a kezem, melyből patakzott a vörös folyadék, s lassan megfordultam, hogy ahhoz a férfihoz fordulhassam, aki az egyetlen volt életemben, aki birtokolta eme részemet. A lelkem, a testem ezen részét: a szívemet..._

Ekkor ébredtem fel reszketve az álomból. Miközben a jelenet újra meg újra lejátszódott a fejemben, észre sem vettem, merre tartok. Felnéztem a felhőtlen égboltra, s azonnal megállapítottam, milyen rossz irányba mentem. Balra fordultam, arra felé, amerre a kútnak kellett lennie. Már egy ideje haladtam, mikor ismét azon vettem észre magam, hogy megint elmélyedtem az álmom okozta problémákon.

Túl későn jöttem rá, hogy van valaki előttem, így – mint ahogy az várható volt – bele is sétáltam. Megtántorodtam, de sikerült megtartanom az egyensúlyom, miközben hátra léptem egy nagyot. Végigmértem a férfit, akibe belementem: hosszú, ezüst haja szinte világított, ahogy a csillagok fénye ráesett, gyönyörű, arany színű szemei kápráztak a holdvilágban. Az arcán lévő két-két pár bíborlila csíkból és a homlokán tündöklő éjkék félholdból, valamint fenyegető, hatalmat sugárzó és tiszteletet parancsoló aurájából és megjelenéséből ítélve démon lehetett.

Egy kicsit meghajoltam:

– Bocsásson meg nekem, figyelmetlen voltam – azzal felemeltem fejemet és a szemébe néztem. Egy démonnal azért érdemes elővigyázatosnak lenni!

Egy hosszú pillanatig még képtelen voltam elszakítani tőle a tekintetemet, szinte megbabonáztak arany szemei. Mikor végre sikerült, rájöttem, hogy ha tovább akarok menni a kúthoz, akkor el kell haladnom mellette. Tekintetem a földre szegeztem, s nyugalmat erőltetve magamra, elsétáltam mellette. Belül persze reszkettem, mint a nyárfalevél, de elnyomtam ezt az érzést, csak arra koncentráltam, hogy egyik lábam a másik után tegyem és ne botoljak meg. Éppen mellé értem és gondolatban már majdhogynem megkönnyebbültem, hogy megúszom a dolgot, mikor megragadta a karomat.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a szememben egyértelműen látszott a félelem és bizony már nehezemre esett visszatartani a bennem egyre növekvő pánikot. De azért sikeresen megtettem, fél pillanatnyi késéssel. Azonban már késő volt; a démon megérezte a félelmemet, erre utalt önelégült, gúnyos mosolya is...

– Azt hiszed, ennyivel el van intézve a dolog, halandó?

Erőt vettem magamon és kirántottam karom a szorításából. A félelmem immár teljesen eltűnt, tömör indulat vette át a helyét. Bocsánatot kértem vagy nem? Akkor meg mit akar még _tőlem_? Keserűen elmosolyodtam, mikor eszembe jutott a rémisztő megoldás, de túlságosan kimerült voltam ahhoz, hogy felfogjam végkövetkeztetésemet – valamint az álom még mindig a hatása alatt tartott. _„Csak játszik velem... unatkozik."_

– Nem tetszik az arckifejezésed, halandó – a kegyetlen mosoly azonnal lefagyott arcáról, mikor észrevette enyémet.

– Nekem pedig a hangsúlyod – szaladt ki a számon, mielőtt még gátat emelhettem volna a szavak szabad folyásának. Szájam elé kaptam a kezem. Ismét a félelem lett úrrá rajtam. Ennyire nem lehetek ostoba! Gondolatban szidtam magamat.

A szellem felemelte jobb karját – ahogy jobban megnéztem, a másik hiányzott is neki –, hogy lecsapjon vele. De előtte még valamilyen zöld fény ölelte körül.

– Meghalsz! – suttogta vérfagyasztó hangon, úgy, hogy a hideg futkosott tőle a hátamon.

Majd pedig lecsapott.

Nem tudom, milyen megfontolásból tettem, amit tettem. Talán ösztönösen. Talán... Mindkét kezemmel megragadtam csuklóját, amit úgy tűnt, nem kering körbe az a titokzatos zöld fény. Egy pillanatra mintha meglepődött volna a démon, de aztán arcán újból megjelent a kegyetlen vigyor, s ezzel egy időben a zöld réteg is lejjebb terjedt, mígnem elérte csuklóját, s az én kezeimet...

Ekkor megdöbbentő dolog történt: az _én_ tenyereimet fehér fény lengte körül, s eloszlatta a zöldet. Úgy tűnt, mintha megtisztította volna, aztán pedig legnagyobb meglepetésemre – s hozzáteszem, egyben rémületemre – égetni kezdte a férfi bőrét, aki igyekezett minél hamarabb kikerülni a szorításomból.

Félig-meddig hagytam neki, de valójában ő sokkal erősebb volt nálam. Elborzadva néztem a kezemre: _mi a fene történt?!_ Erre azonban nem kaptam választ. Sőt... amikor a démon szemébe néztem, tisztán kiolvashattam belőle, hogy ha eddig bizonytalan volt afelől, megöl-e, akkor most már minden kétsége elszállt...

– Ezért megfizetsz, te szánalmas halandó...!

Felszökkent a levegőbe, a következő másodpercben pedig arany színű energiaostor jelent meg a kezében. Rémülten néztem rá; ez számomra nem jelenthet semmi jót... Meglendítette karját, s lecsapott ostorával. Én ijedtem húztam összébb magam, de a helyemről nem mertem elmoccanni. A várt csapás azonban nem érkezett meg.

– Mi akarsz itt, Sesshoumaru?! – hallottam egy ismerős hangot.

Kipislogtam kezeim közül, s magam előtt Inuyasha hátát láttam, a félszellem kezében már ott volt a Tessaiga. Elengedtem egy halk megkönnyebbült sóhajt. Ha Inuyasha itt van, akkor nagyobb az esélyem, hogy ezt megússzam. _„Na várjunk csak... jól hallottam, Sesshoumarut említett...?!"_ Valahogy ismerősen csengett a neve, s erős próbálkozásom, hogy visszaemlékezzek rá, mit mondott róla Kagome, sikerrel járt; Sesshoumaru volt Inuyasha féltestvére, a bátyja, aki teljesen démon volt, s utálta az embereket, a hanyoukat pedig – amilyen a fivére is volt – még jobban megvetette, már ha ez lehetséges. Viszont, mindennek lássuk a pozitív oldalát, őt legalább nem érdekelte az ékkő, szóval már is kicsit megnyugodtam. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy az imént még meg akart ölni, s megráztam a fejem.

Felálltam Inuyasha háta mögött, s onnan figyeltem az eseményeket.

– Semmi közöd hozzá, öcsikém – felelte a kérdésére Sesshoumaru.

– De igen, ha Kohanáról van szó! – vágott vissza fivére.

Meglepve pislogtam rá. Miért védelmezett ennyire? Talán mert Kagome barátja vagyok és ő egyértelműen gyengéd érzelmeket fűz hozzá? Összeráncoltam szemöldököm a nagy koncentrációban, aztán eszembe jutott. _„Hát persze, az ékkő!"_ az előbbihez hasonló keserű mosoly jelent meg az ajkaimon, mikor erre rájöttem. Gondterhelten sóhajtottam egyet. Minél hamarabb visszatérek a világomba, annál jobb!

– Na lám, egy újabb halandó? – érdeklődött csevegő hangon a démon, habár érezni lehetett a rejtett gúnyt, amely minden szavában benne volt. – Sőt, egy újabb papnő, ha jól vettem észre...

– Micsoda? Miről beszélsz?! – kérdezett vissza Inuyasha. – Kohana nem miko!

A háttérben nagy egyetértésben ráztam meg a fejem. Nem, tudtommal semmi ilyesmihez sincs közöm. De az a furcsa fény továbbra is aggasztott. Honnan jött és miért tudom használni? Ezekre a kérdésekre azonban úgy tűnt, nem kapok választ.

– Kohana, menj vissza – utasított Inuyasha. – Én majd kezeskedem Sesshoumaruról.

„_Na ezt erősen kétlem."_ szkeptikus gondolataim az arcomra is kiültek, habár a félszellem nem láthatta, hiszen háttal volt nekem. A bátyja annál inkább. Hogy őszinte legyek, nagyon nehezemre esett visszafognom magam, hogy ne kezdjek el nevetni. Azt összevetve, amit Kagome mesélt a köztük lévő folytonos harcról, ráadásul Sesshoumaru szinte mindig győztesen került ki belőle, plusz a fenyegető és hatalmas erő, ami testéből áramlott – hát bocsásson meg a világ, ha nem nagyon akartam hinni kutyafülű barátomnak.

Eszem ágában sem volt visszatérni, de elindultam abba az irányba, Inuyasha megtévesztésére. Aztán kisvártatva ismét irányt váltottam, s megint a kút felé tartottam. Felgyorsítottam lépteimet. Ebben a világban nem vagyok biztonságban, mert amint kitudódik, hogy nálam van az ékkő, minden hataloméhes teremtmény a nyomomban lesz – én pedig halott. Azt tűnt a legbiztonságosabbnak, ha visszatérek a saját időmbe.

Hiszen Inuyasha is rögtön azzal kezdte, hogy vegyük ki belőlem az ékkövet, s – habár nem mutattam ki, de – nagyon megijedtem. Nem akartam még meghalni, túl fiatal voltam ahhoz. Amikor ezekhez a gondolatokhoz értem, már futottam, minden erőmmel, ahogy csak a lábam bírta, s nagy szipogások közepette próbáltam visszafojtani kitörni készülő könnyeimet. Valami neszezést hallottam a hátam mögött, s a nagy ijedségben hirtelen eltűnt minden jele az épp készülő sírásnak. Felgyorsítottam lépteimet, s kisvártatva a látóterembe került a kút. Megint ugyanaz a zaj.

Ha Inuyasha az vagy a barátai, nem akartam visszamenni. Ha Sesshoumaru az... hát, vele sem szívesen futottam volna össze abban a pillanatban. Ha másvalaki, akkor sem, hiszen minden bizonnyal előbb-utóbb rájönne a titkomra és nagy valószínűséggel úgy végződne a dolog, hogy meghalok. Elég kilátástalannak ítéltem meg helyzetemet, s lélekszakadva rohantam a kút felé, rettegve, miközben egyre közelebbről hallottam a neszezést.

Végre odaértem a széléhez, s felkapaszkodtam rá. Nem tétováztam tovább: azonnal beleugrottam a feneketlen mélységbe. Épp elértem volna az alját, s mintha már egy pici lilás-fehéres fény is keletkezett volna, amikor egy erős kar fonta át a derekamat.

– Neee! – kiáltottam, a kút alja felé nyújtva karomat. _„Haza akarok menni! Élni akarok!"_

Folytatása következik...


	2. Jobb idők?

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_2. rész: Jobb idők...?_**

Rúgtam, ütöttem, csíptem, sőt, haraptam is volna, ha lett volna rá esélyem, miközben tehetetlenül vergődtem fogva tartóm karjában. Fogalmam sem volt róla, ki kapott el zuhanás közben, csak el akartam kerülni tőle, minél messzebbre. Ha Inuyasha, akkor azért, ha Sesshoumaru, akkor azért, ha másvalaki, akkor pedig azért.

Ebben az időben nem éreztem magam biztonságban – főleg annak a tudásnak a birtokában, amit Kagome-chan átadott nekem. Továbbra is folytattam harcomat, amíg nem éreztem, hogy elrablóm magasba felszökken a levegőbe, engem is magával rántva.

– Ouoh... – a hangom elcsuklott. Habár nem volt tériszonyom, nem szeretettem a magasságokat, szívesebben utaztam inkább a földön.

Felhagytam a rugdosással és egyéb mozdulatokkal, amiknek a segítségével kiszabadulhattam volna, hiszen eszem ágában sem volt leesni ekkora magasságból – ahogy lenéztem, megláttam egy piros foltot (valószínűleg Inuyashát), aki már csak egy apró bogárnak tűnt. Nem, most már nem próbáltam kiszabadulni, inkább görcsösen markoltam bele elrablóm karjába.

Szédületes sebességgel haladtunk, újra meg újra a levegőbe szökkenve, a gyomromnak pedig nagyon nehezére esett benntartani azt, ami egyszer már bekerült oda. Ráadásul pont háttal voltam az útiránynak – ez, ha lehet, még inkább zavart. Állandóan attól tartottam, hogy most megyünk neki egy fának, na most következik egy szikla; én pedig arra ébredek, hogy felpréselődöm rá... pontosabban nem ébredek, mert már nem élek.

Mikor picit lassult a tempó – hozzáteszem még mindig nagyon gyorsan haladtunk –, akkor végre kinyitottam szemem és kissé megnyugodtam, így vethettem egy pillantást elrablómra. _„Remek, Sesshoumaru."_ ráztam meg alig érzékelhetően a fejemet. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy mindez velem történik meg, sőt, mi több, csupán alig egy nap leforgása alatt.

Váratlanul álltunk meg, s végre eleresztett – bár ne tette volna! Az utazástól eléggé elcsigázva éreztem magam, így a világ azonnal elkezdett forogni körülöttem. Jobb híján a fenekemen kötöttem ki, miután elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat.

– Au... – mormogtam félig mérgesen, félig fájdalmasan, miközben a hátsómat masszíroztam, hátha ezzel sikerül enyhíteni a fájdalmamat. Hamarosan már nem is éreztem.

Felnéztem Sesshoumarura, aki azóta le sem vette rólam a szemét, hogy letett és én elestem (hm... igen, maradjunk meg az eufrénizmusnál...). Egy idő után kezdett frusztrálni a dolog, hogy nem csinálunk semmit, csak nézünk egymásra. Aztán megráztam a fejem, s vettem egy mély levegőt. Végre jobban éreztem magam. Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy az előző pillanatban még falfehér voltam, mint egy szellem, most pedig már kezdett visszatérni belém az élet, ahogy a világ lassan megállt körülöttem békében, nyugodtan, a szédítő forgás után. Óvatosan feltápászkodtam, még mindig attól tartva, hogy bármelyik pillanatban újra eleshetek; de szerencsére ez nem történt meg. A siker mámorában megengedtem magamnak egy apró mosolyt, de az hamarosan el is tűnt, mikor ismét a démonra néztem.

– Mit akarsz tőlem? – törtem meg végül a feszült csendet. Nem válaszolt. – Talán azért hoztál ide, hogy nyugodtan végezhess velem, ahol nem szólhat bele az öcséd?

Igyekeztem, hogy hangom ne reszkessen annyira, több-kevesebb sikerrel ment is, azonban a pánik érzetét csak nehezen tudtam palástolni, amely kitörni készült belőlem. Ahogy a szemébe néztem, úgy éreztem, beletrafáltam, pont a közepébe. _„Ügyes vagy, Kohana emlékezteted, ha netalán kiment volna a fejéből... mi lesz a következő, talán ötleteket adsz neki?!"_ szidtam magam gondolatban.

– Még elgondolkozom rajta – felelte hidegen.

„_Gratulálok, Kohana, most aztán tényleg rendesen megcsináltad!"_ töprengtem magamban. A csend megint kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni számomra, ahogy a vesébe hatoló pillantása is, amelyet felém küldött.

Megköszörültem a torkom és halkan mormogva megkérdeztem, félve a választól:

– Nos...? Mit szándékozol tenni velem?

Még mindig csak bámult rám, olyan tekintettel, hogy azt hittem, belelát a lelkembe. _„Hé-hé! Ilyet én is tudok ám!"_ jutott eszembe, s még mielőtt még bármit tehettem volna, éreztem, ahogy az én tekintetem is megváltozik. Az egyetlen egy hátránya az volt ennek, hogy ilyenkor mindig rám jött egy olyan érzés, hogy pislognom kell – túlságosan is hamar –, akkor pedig már akárhogy is próbálkozom, képtelen vagyok visszahozni ezt a furcsa fókuszt.

Ugyanakkor... ilyenkor bele szoktam feledkezni a másik tekintetébe és másra nem is igen tudok koncentrálni. De nem gondoltam volna, hogy olyan hatással lesz rám ez a tekintet – Sesshoumaru tekintete –, mint amilyennel volt. Még sosem éreztem ilyet. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam elszakítani tőle a tekintetemet; teljesen megbabonázott, a külvilág megszűnt létezni, az idő megdermedt.

Aztán elfordította a fejét és elsétált. Én pedig ott álltam letaglózva még egy kicsit, értetlenül pislogva magam elé, mintha egy hatalmas pofont kaptam volna. Örültem, hogy életben vagyok, naná, hogy örültem, de nem értettem a reakcióját. _„Na és azok a szemek...!"_ de aztán gyorsan visszarángattam magam a valóságba. Körülnéztem: egy tisztáson voltunk, minden nagyon ismeretlen, körülöttem pedig a sötét erdő.

Arra néztem, amerre a démon ment. _„Egy próbát megér..."_ vettem egy nagy levegőt, s elindultam utána; hamarosan fel is zárkóztam mellé. Egy pillantásra sem méltatott, úgy sétált tovább.

– Khm... – köszörültem meg a torkom. Még mindig semmi. – Khm-khrmg... – még hangosabban.

Végre rám nézett:

– Ha mondani akarsz valamit, halandó, mondd.

– Csak... csak... – nem azért dadogtam, mert féltem vagy ilyesmi, egyszerűen nem tudtam, hogyan fogalmazzam meg a gondolataimat. Végül csak sikerült kipréselnem magamból – azon gondolkoztam, hogy... hogyan juthatnék vissza a kúthoz... és hogy milyen messze lehet...

– Vissza akarsz menni a félvérhez és a kis csapatához – morogta.

– Nem – feleltem határozottan és kissé mérgesen, ami mintha kicsit meglepte volna. – Csak a kúthoz... bár fogalmam sincs, miért hoztál onnan el...

– Nem tartozik rád.

Kiengedtem egy gondterhelt sóhajt.

– Hagyj magamra – tette még hozzá.

– Nem hagylak, amíg vissza nem viszel – feleltem röviden, tömören, határozottan.

Nem volt mit vesztenem, ha belegondolok: vagy Sesshoumaru nyír ki, mert pofátlan vagyok és követelőzöm, vagy valaki-valami más, az ékkőszilánkért a szívemben. A démon végigmért, szemében a düh piciny jelét véltem felfedezni.

– Ne parancsolgass nekem, ember... – az utolsó szót különös undorral megnyomva, amit még az arcáról is le lehetett olvasni. Az oly hideg, kőszoborra emlékeztető arcokról, melyek sosem mutattak ki érzelmeket.

– Jó, akkor követni foglak.

– Nem követsz és nem viszlek vissza, érthető?

– Vagy visszaviszel, vagy követlek, amíg meg nem teszed.

Elege lett. Fél kézzel megfordított és egy fához vágott oda, karmos ujjai a torkomat szorították.

– Ne tedd próbára a türelmem, halandó... tán meg akarsz halni? Ilyen ostoba lennél?

Megráztam a fejem:

– Ezért akarok visszamenni a kúthoz. Ha átmegyek rajta, biztonságban leszek... – majd elbizonytalanodtam. – Legalábbis, azt hiszem...

– Ezt meg hogy érted?

– A kút átjáró egy másik időbe – hadartam, mikor éreztem, hogy erősödik a szorítása, aztán hirtelen elgyengítette, így épp elég levegőhöz jutottam. – Kagome-chan is onnan van... vissza kell jutnom.

– Miért lennél ott nagyobb biztonságban?

– Ott nem keresnének.

– Kik?

Na, ezt már nagyon nem akartam megosztani vele. Persze, hogy szép lassan kezdte összezárni a markát. _„De... talán ez az egyetlen esélyem, a megmenekülésre... ha elmondom... akkor talán..."_

– Akik az ékkőszilánkot akarják – préseltem ki magamból. Inkább leheltem, mivel már alig volt levegőm, s mindenféle foltok lebegtek a szemem előtt. Elengedett, én pedig a földön kötöttem ki, gyengén, levegőért kapkodva. Jelenleg az kötötte le minden figyelmemet, hogy visszaállítsam a légzésemet normálisra. Egész hamar sikerült!

– Ékkőszilánk van nálad?

Bólintottam, de ülve maradtam, biztos, ami biztos.

– Hmpf... szánalmas halandó.

– Hé, nem önszántamból van nálam! – vágtam rá azonnal. Kezdtem kicsit mérges lenni rá. Utáltam, ha lenéznek.

– Akkor miért nem adod ide nekem? – hallatszott egy mély torokhang a hátam mögül.

Talán még sosem voltam ilyen gyors életemben, mint akkor. Hirtelen oldalra vetődtem, minél messzebbre a fától, s miközben felálltam, egy félfordulattal szembenéztem a fa mögül rám leselkedő szörnyre, miközben jobbomon Sesshoumaru várakozott, unott arckifejezéssel, ahogy tekintetét a másik démonra emelte.

Igen, ahogy sejtettem: a fa mögött rejtőzködő szellem valami nagyon gyenge fajta volt. Talán elég lenne egy kard és még én is elbánnék vele, itt, helyben – habár, hozzá kell tennem, nekem aztán fogalmam sincs, hogyan kell bánni bárminemű fegyverrel. Arcizmaimat megpróbáltam kontrolálni, hogy ne üljön ki rá azonnal az undor. Büdös volt, ronda volt, ostoba volt. Ez tökéletesen leírta ellenfelemet.

– Ha ideadod az ékkövet, talán meghagyom az életed, ember – folytatta a szellem, kimerészkedve a fa fedezékéből. Aztán Sesshoumarura nézett. – Talán meg akarsz küzdeni érte?

A kutyaszellem csak állt, mozdulatlanul, arcán a közönnyel és a tömör unalommal.

– Jól van... – vigyorodott el az otromba démon, majd ismét rám emelte a tekintetét. – Nos, hogy döntöttél, kislány...? Az életed vagy az ékkövet választod?

„_Kislány az anyukád! Különben meg a kettő összefügg!"_ szinte felpofoztam a ronda lényt gondolatban, kívülről viszont ez csak a szemem villanásán látszott, az is csak egy aprócska pillanatig.

– Tán megnémultál?

– Nem.

– Akkor?

– Nem adhatom neked oda.

– Ez meg mégis milyen válasz? – hördült fel a démon, s felém csapott.

Én kitértem előle; saját meglepetésemre egész könnyen. Túl lassú volt, még egy hozzám hasonló halandóhoz képest is.

– Ha nem önszántadból van nálad, miért nem adod oda? – kérdezte az ostoba démon, miközben még egyszer támadt.

Én pedig még egyszer kitértem előle.

– Egyértelmű – hallatszott a hátam mögül Sesshoumaru hangja. – Mert az ékkövet többre tartja a szánalmas életénél.

Na ez aztán betett. Mindennek van határa! Mérgesen felhördültem a szavaira. Nem vártam meg, hogy a gyenge szellem még egyszer támadjon: átvettem a kezdeményezést. Puszta ököllel harcoltam. Csíptem rúgtam, ütöttem – talán még nagyobb hévvel, mint amikor Sesshoumaru kiragadott engem a kútból és elvonszolt onnan.

Mondanom sem kell, hogy végződött drámai kirohanásom: akármilyen gyenge is volt, mégiscsak démonvér folyt az ereiben, így végül sikerült leterítenie (de azért meg kellett küzdenie érte!), én tehát a talajon feküdtem, kifulladva, erőm végén, ő pedig lassú és biztos léptekkel közeledett felém. Mindenközben a Nagy Sesshoumaru mit csinált? Hát, természetesen élvezte az előadást. Már csak a popcorn hiányzott a kezéből.

Vettem egy mély levegőt, s gyorsan feltápászkodtam. Alig éreztem már az izmaimat a fáradtság és a kimerültség le akart küzdeni. De én nem engedhettem meg magamnak most ezt a luxust. Lassan elkezdtem hátrálni, miközben két dolog járt a fejemben: az egyik, hogy hogyan fogok kikerülni ebből a slamasztikából, a másik pedig, hogy vajh' melyik pillanatban fogok elbotlani egy idétlen gyökérben vagy akármicsodában, ami az erdő aljnövényzetében megbújhat.

Ez utóbbira a választ igen hamar meg is kaptam, mikor hanyatt vágódtam egy nagyobbacska, igencsak makacs kődarabban. Egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzetem. Tudtam, ha kiengedem és újra elkezdek lélegezni, akkor nagyon fájni fog, de ha nem teszem, akkor meg megfulladok. Végül sóhajtottam egy mélyet, majd pedig beszívtam a friss levegőt – körítve az ocsmány démon bődületes bűzével. A fájdalom jött, ahogy megjósoltam... és a szellem is!

Ülőhelyzetbe tornáztam magam, s megpróbáltam egyenletesen lélegezni, ami nem nagyon sikerült. A démon lassú léptekkel közeledett felém, időt hagyva nekem arra, hogy körülnézzek, hátha találok valamit, amit használhatok ellene. Egy erős gally, a végén pengeéles szálkákkal... ez kell nekem! Gyorsan odakaptam érte, s még épp időben fordultam meg, hogy egy ösztönös mozdulattal támadómba szúrjam. Aztán elugrottam onnan. Miért is? Egyrészt nem akartam, hogy rám essen, ha esetleg úgy történne, másrészt pedig... öhm.. hát... nem szerettem volna összevérezni a ruhámat... khm... igen... ez a helyzet.

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre a démon a térdére esett és képtelen volt onnan felállni. Hű, ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyi kárt képes vagyok tenni benne? Halk, puha lépteket hallottam, s mikor felnéztem, Sesshoumarut láttam közeledni. Pontosan a gyenge démon háta mögött állt meg. Tekintetét rám emelte.

– Hn... úgy tűnik, ez a szánalmas démon még egy gyenge halandóval sem tud végezni.

„_Köszi szépen!"_ és felvillantottam egy bájvigyort. Nem is, inkább vicsort.

– Szánalmas – jelentette ki még egyszer, majd pedig egy karlegyintéssel elintézte az előtte térdeplő démont.

Én hátrahőköltem, de hamar visszanyertem tartásomat, s élesen a szemébe néztem, miközben ezt a kérdést irányoztam felé, gondolatban: _„Mit akarsz még tőlem?"_

– Hm... te is épp elég szánalmas vagy... az életed kockáztatni a Szent Ékkőért...

– Te ezt úgysem értheted – vágtam rá azonnal.

A mondat elején a hangom tele volt érzelemmel: düh, harag, keserűség, fájdalom, gyengeség, gúny... és még ki tudja, miegymás... a végét viszont már teljesen hidegen jelentettem ki, érzelmektől és gondolatoktól mentesen.

– Hát magyarázd el – kérte. Nem, inkább parancsolta. A hangjában ez tisztán érződött.

Sóhajtottam egy mélyet.

– Az ékkőszilánk pont itt van... a szívemben, Kagome-chan szerint... ő pedig látja a szilánkokat, úgyhogy... – keserű grimaszt vágtam és megvontam a vállam. – Érted már, miért kell visszamennem a saját időmbe? Akármilyen szívesen is megszabadulnék a kőtől, nem tehetem meg, mert akkor meghalok. Én pedig élni akarok.

Sesshoumaru lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Összeráncoltam a homlokom, magyarázatra várva.

– Akkor sem menekülhetsz el a halálod elől, ha visszamész. Már nyakig benne vagy – furcsa volt a szavait hallgatni. Mintha némi... együttérzést vagy talán sajnálatot hallottam volna ki belőle? Nem voltam biztos benne.

– De ott nagyobb esélyem van túlélni.

– Ez nem igaz. Ugyanolyan kevés esélyed van ott is, mint itt – mondta ki a keserű igazságot a démon, s valahol belül éreztem, hogy tényleg így van.

Mielőtt még észbe kaphattam volna, egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcomról, miközben a földre szegeztem a tekintetem. Nyeltem egy nagyot, s pár lélegzetvétellel elnyomtam a könnyeket és kitörni készülő sírásomat. Ahhoz túl büszke voltam, hogy bárki előtt is elsírjam magam, főleg egy idegen (vagy mondjam inkább arrogáns démon?) előtt. Amúgy se oldana meg semmit, legfeljebb kicsit jobban érezném magam utána és tisztább lenne a fejem. Felnéztem rá, egyenesen azokba az igéző arany szemekbe, válaszokra várva. _„Most mitévő legyek?"_ ez a keserű gondolat kavargott bennem.

Mintha a kérdésemre válaszolna, s belelátna a fejembe – sőt, egyenesen a lelkembe, így szólt:

– Szolgálj engem és megvédelek.

„_Hú... ez bizony váratlanul ért."_ Még néhányszor rápislogtam, hogy biztos legyek benne, jól hallottam-e, de nem ismételte meg, viszont a fejemben folyamatosan lejátszódott, mint valami véget nem érő hangszalag. Bevallom, csábító ajánlat volt; és egyben rémisztő is. Pontosan hogy értette, hogy szolgáljam őt? Mit kell majd tennem? És tényleg megvéd majd, ha a szükség úgy hozza?

A fejem kavargott, a lábamon pedig már alig álltam a kimerültségtől. Azt viszont nem tudhattam, megbízhatok-e benne. Amit Kagome-chan mesélt, s ahogy eddig viselkedett ez a fickó, kicsit idegenkedtem az ötlettől. De az ösztöneim és az elmém is azt súgta, hogy ez az egyetlen esélyem az életben maradásra. Így tehát visszanyomtam lényem legbelsejébe szkeptikus énemet, s lassan, jól láthatóan bólintottam.

Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy láttam egy apró mosolyt, mely ekkor a szája szegletében megjelent, de mire felfoghattam volna, már el is tűnt. Megfordult, s elindult abba az irányba, amerre eredetileg tartott, mikor ott akart hagyni a tisztáson.

– Kövess – hallottam még a hangját, majd elindultam.

Óvatosan lépkedtem körbe az elhullott démon undorító, bűzös tetemét, s utána siettem, ahogy csak a lábaim és izmaim bírták.

Pár óra múlva – nem, még nem hajnalodott, de erősen az volt az érzésem, hogy ez csupán percek kérdése volt – végre megálltunk egy apróbb tisztáson. A közepén egy tábortűz maradványai voltak; még pislákoltak a vörösen izzó széndarabok, melyek nemrégiben még a tüzet tápláló fadarabok voltak.

Kíváncsian néztem körbe: a tűztől nem messze volt valamilyen hmm... mondjuk úgy, hogy _érdekes teremtmény_, ami zöld volt és leginkább egy varangyra emlékeztetett. _„Ez biztos Jaken lesz... Kagome róla is mesélt."_ Viszont arról a pici lányról, aki szintén a tisztáson aludt, egy szó sem esett. Lehetett talán... nem is tudom... hét éves? Narancssárga kimonót viselt, rajta apró, pasztellszínű mintákkal. Nagyon aranyos volt, ahogy ott szuszogott, s nem bírtam megállni, hogy el ne mosolyogjam magam, mikor ránéztem. Gondolataimból Sesshoumaru hangja ragadott ki:

– Pihenj, amint a Nap felkel, indulunk!

Bólintottam. Jó tanács volt végül is, hisz eléggé fáradt voltam. _„Ááá... nem, inkább parancs."_ javítottam ki magamat. Ez a fickó úgy tűnt, imád parancsolgatni! Sóhaj. _„Nem baj, most van fontosabb dolgom is, mint ezen filózni... inkább aludjunk!"_ elnyomtam egy apró ásítást és lefeküdtem a tábortűz-maradvány mellé, ami még mindig adott egy kis meleget; szemben a furcsa szerzettel, de a kislánytól nem olyan messze.

Még mielőtt elaludtam volna, még halványan hallottam magam mögül Sesshoumaru hangját:

– Mostantól szólíts Sesshoumaru nagyúrnak, ember...

– Ühüm...hümmm... – már majdnem elaludtam, de még jelezni akartam, hogy oké, felfogtam, amit mond. De már többre nem volt erőm... szerencsére úgy tűnt, ezt ő is belátta és nem vette sértésnek a hümmögésemet.

„_Ó, ne... már ilyen hamar hajnal van? Pedig az imént hunytam le a szememet!"_ gondoltam álmosan, lassan felébredve, mikor éreztem, hogy valaki megrázza a vállamat. Kipislogtam a szememből az álom utolsó foszlányait is, így most ehelyett egy sötétbarna szempár töltötte be a látóteremet. Majdnem olyan volt, mint az enyém. Csak ez még egy gyermeké volt.

Szélesen mosolyogva nézett rám, s kicsit hátrébb húzódott, így fel tudtam ülni.

–Szia, én Rin vagyok! – mutatkozott be, majd folytatta:

– Mi a te neved? Sesshoumaru-sama azt mondta, velünk fogsz utazni, és hogy majd játszhatok veled egész nap, ha szeretnék! Te szereted a virágokat? És tudod, hogyan lehet összefonni őket? Mert én már próbáltam, de... – mindezt egy levegővétellel. Minden elismerésem. Viszont kihasználtam ezt az apró szünetet, hogy végre megpróbáljak válaszolni millió kérdéseinek legalább egy részére:

– A nevem Kohana, és igen, tudok virágot fonni, ha szeretnéd, megtaníthatlak rá – mosolyogtam rá kedvesen.

– Ó, tényleg? – fülig szaladt a szája. – És játszani is fogsz velem, ahogy Sesshoumaru nagyúr mondta?

– Persze, ha ezt mondta – feleltem, biccentve.

– Indulunk – hallottam a hátam mögül egy hideg hangot. Sesshoumaruét.

Gyorsan feltápászkodtam és leporoltam a ruhámat, majd pedig Rinnel kézen fogva követtük őt. Én időről-időre megálltam pár másodpercre, néhány ehető bogyót leszedve – többnyire málna és szeder volt –, Rinnek, valamint nekem. Ez egy szegényes reggelinek volt betudható, de legalább volt. Ez is valami.

Rin nagyon örült a finom bogyóknak, viszont, amikor beleakadtam egy szederbokorba és hiába próbáltam kimászni belőle, csak még jobban belegabalyodtam, nemhogy segített volna, hanem még nevetett! Sóhajtottam egyet, s egy pillanatra megálltam, miközben a szememet forgattam. _„Gyerekek! Na, mindegy. Ha ki akarok kerülni innen, akkor csak nyugi, semmi pánik... szép lassan, egyenként leszedni az ágakat."_ Elkezdtem hát lefejteni magamról a szeder makacsul ragaszkodó ágait, s több-kevesebb karcolással (valamint a sikerélménnyel, hogy Rint ennyire megnevettettem) rekordidő alatt kikeveredtem a bokorból.

A kislány még mindig nevetett.

– Na megállj csak! – azzal elkezdtem kergetni.

– Ó! Ááá! – kiáltott Rin, s azonnal futni kezdett. Én meg persze utána.

– Úgyis elkaplak! Gyere csak ide! – fenyegettem meg játékosan. Bevallom, nehezemre esett visszatartanom a nevetésemet.

Egy kis előnyt adtam neki, hadd higgye, hogy gyorsabb nálam, de végül meguntam a kergetőzést és elkaptam.

– Aha! Megvagy! – kiáltottam, s rávetettem magam.

Majdnem szó szerint... lényegében mind a ketten a fűben kötöttünk ki, aztán elkezdtem csiklandozni Rint. Ő meg nevetett megintcsak...

– Jaj, kegyelem! – sikkantott végül.

– Kegyelem...? – kérdeztem fenyegető hangon, miközben abbahagytam. Rin csak pislogott rám. Aztán újból megcsikiztem, de ezúttal csak egy kicsit.

– Jaj! – nevetett Rin.

– Na jó, de máskor nem nevetsz ki! – mondtam nagy komolyan.

– Megígérem! – válaszolta a kislány, aztán elnevettük magunkat. – Na gyere, érjük be a többieket! – álltam fel, s kinyújtottam a kezem, hogy felsegítsem.

Volt valami furcsa csillogás a kislány szemeiben, mikor belenéztem. _„Á, biztos csak képzelődtem!"_ vontam meg gondolatban a vállam. Frászt képzelődtem! Lerántott a fűbe – én meg hagytam magam.

– Rin... – mondtam fenyegetően, az előbbi akciómra célozva, miközben lassan felemeltem egyik kezem, de ő csak nevetett.

– Jaj. Abbahagyom! – esküdözött, de ekkor kitört belőle még egy roham röhögő görcs.

– Most már tényleg menjünk! – ezúttal nem hagytam magam átverni, miután felálltam, s felhúztam őt is. De a nevetéstől nem bírt megállni a lábán. – Jaj, Rin... – forgattam meg a szemem, s már én is a nevetés határán voltam.

Még egyszer megpróbáltam. Sikertelen.

– Na jó – sóhajtottam, majd felnyaláboltam a kicsi Rint, s megpróbáltam utolérni Sesshoumaruékat.

Jaken nyilván még azt hitte, nem vagyok hallótávolságban, de – egy halandóhoz képest – mindig is éles volt a fülem, így meghallottam, miről folyik a szó:

– Nagyuram, miért kellett még egy gyenge halandót befogadnunk?

– Nem rád tartozik – jelentette ki egy morgás kíséretében Sesshoumaru. Sejtem, hogy a szolgája által használt királyi többes egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, ahogy maga a kérdés sem.

Ekkorra végre beértem őket, s Rinnel a kezemben próbáltam lépést tartani velük. Hamarosan viszont elfáradtam, így le kellett tennem őt. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy már egy ideje nem is nevet, csak élvezi, hogy viszem. Egy mérges pillantást lövelltem felé, de aztán elmosolyodtam, mikor ránéztem. Egyszerűen nem lehet dühös az ember egy ilyen aranyos kislányra!

Folytatása következik...


	3. Ékkőszilánk vadászat

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_3. rész: Ékkőszilánk vadászat - de miért pont az enyémet akarja mindenki?!_**

„_Már meg se lepődöm."_ forgattam meg a szememet, kissé nyugtalanul. Amióta elindultunk, ez már a harmadik démon ezen a napon, amelyik ránk támad – pontosítsunk: _rám_ támad – az ékkőszilánkért. Pedig még dél sincsen!

Igaz, nem panaszkodhatok: Sesshoumaru mindeddig könnyedén megvédett a ránk... szóval a _rám_ támadó gonosz, bugyuta, gyenge, undorító... szellemektől. És ezért hálás voltam neki, habár, hogy őszinte legyek, kezdtem kellemetlenül érezni magam. Senkinek sem szerettem tartozni, és igaz, hogy megállapodtunk abban, hogy én cserébe szolgálom őt (ami általában abból állt, hogy vigyázok Rinre meg játszom a kislánnyal), mégsem éreztem úgy, hogy kvittek vagyunk.

Ráadásul ezek az ostoba démonok igencsak idegesítőek tudnak lenni egy idő után. Mondjuk pont most. Sesshoumarun nem látszott, hogy mit gondol erről, de érezni lehetett a levegőben a feszültséget. Szerintem már vagy százszor megbánta, hogy egyezséget kötött velem. Mégsem küldött el. Akármit is mondtak róla Kagome-chanék, úgy tűnt, állja a szavát és tisztességes.

Annyira lekötötte a figyelmemet elkalandozó gondolataim (melyek most valahol a kút körül és Kagome körül jártak, valamint a régi életemnél), hogy észre sem vettem, hogy az elől haladó Sesshoumaru megállt, így egyenesen belesétáltam a hátába. Kicsit hátratántorodtam és szégyenemben elpirultam, miközben rám emelte hideg – és egyben úgy tűnt, kissé dühös – tekintetét.

– Öhm... bocsánat, nagyúr, figyelmetlen voltam – feleltem, a földre szegezve pillantásomat, miközben a cipőmmel óvatosan böködtem valami apró kavicsot.

Elfordult tőlem, de én nem mozdultam, csak gondolatban megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam; megköszöntem az isteneknek, hogy még mindig egyben vagyok. Persze, Sesshoumaru türelme nagyon véges és elég könnyen felkapja a vizet a fickó, de még ráadásul miattam kell alsóbb osztályú, idegesítő kis görényekkel megküzdenie – na nem szó szerint!

– Bújjatok fedezékbe! – utasított minket, s elindult tovább az úton.

Biccentettem, s rögtön Rinhez fordultam, hogy megfogjam a kezét és elvezessem egy terebélyes fa mögé; Jaken némán követett minket, kezében a kétfejű bottal.

– Miért hagy mindig hátra engem, hű szolgáját Sesshoumaru nagyúr? – fakadt ki végül.

– A nagyúr dolga, ne foglalkozz vele – dörrentem rá.

Jaken mindig is idegesítő volt. Főleg a hangja. Így nem csoda hát, hogy szinte lépten-nyomon veszekedtem vele, ha megszólalt. Persze próbáltam magam visszafogni, mikor Sesshoumaru a közelben volt, de... hát, most legalább kihasználhattam az alkalmat.

A másik dolog... sosem szólítottam a nevén Sesshoumarut, mindig csak „lenagyúroztam". Nem, nem „nagyuram", csupán ő volt „a nagyúr". Hogy miért? Ez egy újabb hóbortom... azonkívül, hogy a „Sesshoumaru" név elég hosszú. Mire kimondom, hogy „Sesshoumaru nagyúr", addigra kiszáradna a torkom...

A másik dolog pedig, hogy... ilyenkor hajlamos lennék simán Sesshoumarunak szólítani, ami biztosra veszem, hogy nem esne az ínyére, hát még, ha valami becenevet találnék ki neki, rövidítésként. Amúgy sem a haverom, szóval... akkor már inkább maradjunk a formalitásoknál, legalább én is észben tartom, hányadán is állunk.

Bizony ez utóbbira szükségem volt. Már vagy két hete utaztunk együtt, s egyre-másra azon kaptam magam, hogy rajta felejtem a tekintetem. Vagy, hogy a rideg személyiségén gondolkozom, s próbálom kitalálni, miért ilyen. Abban sem voltam biztos, hogy valójában ilyen-e, vagy ez csupán egy maszk, a külvilág felé... meg hasonlók. Egyre többször kalandoztak el a gondolataim felé.

Láttam, mikor ilyen alkalmakkor (főleg, ha nem veszem észre magam és még bámulom is) fél szemmel rám tekint. Ilyenkor aztán gyorsan elkapom a tekintetem, s a tájat kezdem el fürkészni, vagy kérdezek valami apróságot Rintől... és többnyire halványan elpirulok. Halványan, mert próbálom türtőztetni magam... az első néhány ilyen alkalomkor ugyanis, amikor megkérdeztem valamiről a kislányt, rendre visszakérdezett, hogy miért olyan piros az arcom... „Már elég magasan fent van a Nap, melegem van!" bizonygattam, de nem hiszem, hogy hitt volna nekem. Jaken csak gyanús pillantásokat lövellt felém, és szerencsére nem szólt semmit sem. Sesshoumaru pedig... nos, ő még mindig rejtély volt számomra. Ilyenkor általában úgy tett, mintha nem is hallotta volna Rin kérdését.

Sejtem, hogy gyanította, mi folyik itt, és, hogy őszinte legyek, én is, bár nem akartam bevallani magamnak. Úgyhogy ilyennemű gondolataimat félresöpörtem a fejemből, s inkább másra koncentráltam. De megint csak visszakanyarodtam. Ha sejt is valamit, vajon mit gondolhat rólam? Vagy másképp fog viselkedni velem? Vagy... a fene, megint őt bámultam!

Igen, hála koncentrációm abszolút semmi jelének, a gondolataim ismét elkalandoztak, s Sesshoumaru már jött is visszafelé, valószínűleg egy újabb démonnal végzett. De hogy miattam, vagy neki volt elszámolnivalója vele, arról fogalmam se volt. Én meg bámultam rá. Aztán zavartan pislogtam párat és Rinre néztem, aki épp kibújt a fa mögül és odasietett elé, hogy aztán átölelje – a lábát. A kislány olyan apró volt, hogy talán csak a térdéig ért fel a démonnak.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr! Visszajöttél! – mondta ki a kicsi Rin a nyilvánvaló tényt.

Halványan elmosolyodtam. Hiába, no, mindig lenyűgözött, ahogy gyermeki ártatlansággal üdvözli Sesshoumarut és határtalan örömmel, még akkor is, ha csupán néhány percre hagyta magára őt.

Elképzeltem, vajon milyen képet vágna Sesshoumaru, ha mindannyiszor a nyakába ugranék, mikor visszatér hozzánk... _„Nem, nem, inkább nem!"_ csóváltam meg a fejem, s valamely érthetetlen okból elpirultam, így inkább elfordultam tőlük, s igyekeztem valami érdekességet felfedezni egy közeli cseresznyefán. _„Igen, nagyon szép formájuk van ezeknek a rózsaszín..."_

– Indulunk – szakította félbe gondolataimat Sesshoumaru hűvös hangja.

Kirázott a hideg egy pillanatra. Reméltem, hogy most már eltűnt az arcomról a pír, s mikor megfordultam, gondolatban hálát adtam az isteneknek, hogy már mindannyian elindultak, s egyikük sem látta az arcomat.

Két nappal és nyolc démonnal később... éppen éjszakára kerestünk valami táborhelyet, mikor egy nagy, otromba démon támadt ránk... vagyis, azt hiszem, ez megintcsak _engem_ szemelt ki; pontosabban az ékkőszilánkomat. Jaken azonnal elrohant, Rint maga után cibálva, én viszont csak lassan reagáltam, mert a gondolataim megint lekötöttek... egy bizonyos valakiről.

– Mozdulj! – furakodott be valahonnan a külvilágból Sesshoumaru parancsoló, ámde kellemes hangja.

– Mi-i...? Hogy...? – ránéztem, s mikor megláttam az arckifejezését, körbetekintettem. – O-o... – a démonnak volt egy tüskés farka, mint a sárkányoknak szokott lenni a legendák szerint, s most épp meglendítette, hogy elsöpörjön.

A legutolsó pillanatban ugrottam félre – félig pedig gurultam, mert olyan messzire nem sikerült egyből elugranom, mint szükséges lett volna. A démon hatalmas, karmokban végződő mancsa vészesen közel került hozzám, de olyan sebességgel, hogy biztos voltam benne, ezt nem élem túl. Hát tettem az egyetlen dolgot, amit ösztönöm diktált és teljes tüdőmből felsikoltottam, kezeimet magam elé tartva – habár tudtam, hiú reményem volt csupán, hogy a felé fordított, remegő tenyereimmel megállíthatom.

Ha tudtam volna, milyen rosszul sejtettem!

Épp, mikor már éreznem kellett volna a szörnyeteg pengeéles karmait, az felhördült, majd halálos csend ereszkedett a környékre, csupán kapkodó zihálásom hallatszott benne. Lassan kikukkantottam az ujjaim közül, s amit láttam, attól elkerekedtek a szemeim.

A szörny több darabban feküdt – illetve szétszóródott – a földön. Hamar megcsapta a körülöttem lévő bensőségeinek émelyítő szaga, én pedig természetesen elkezdtem szédülni. Valahogy a gyomrom sosem bírta az ilyen látványokat – néha még attól is képes voltam rosszul lenni, ha filmvásznon ilyet láttam... újból emlékeztetnem kellett magam, hogy ez nem játék, ez a valóság.

Lassú lélegzetvételt erőltettem magamra, hogy lenyugtassam háborgó lelkemet és – a támadásoknak köszönhetően – törékeny idegeimet. Óvatosan leeresztettem karjaimat, s körbenéztem. Mikor tekintetem megakadt Sesshoumarun, sikerült egy pillanatra elkapnom egy átsuhanó érzelmet az arcán – talán meglepettség volt? Netán egy elismerést kifejező mimika? Ki tudja...?

– M-mi történt? – hangom még mindig reszketett az imént átélt félelemtől.

– Megölted.

– Te-tessék?!

– A kezedből – mutatott a tenyereimre a nagyúr – fehér fény tört elő... tisztító fény – magyarázta, majd elfordította tekintetét. – Én elég gyors voltam, különben...

Nem fejezte be.

Egy ideig hitetlenkedve bámultam felfelé néző, nyitott tenyereimet, de aztán megintcsak elfogott az émelygés. Ez a szörny-bűz... Arcom fintorba torzult, ahogy pillantásom ismét tovasiklott az elhullott démon darabkáin. Aztán már tényleg nem bírtam tovább; hiába is küzdöttem, a szag győzött... én pedig szédülve zuhantam a föld felé.

Az utolsó pillanatban, mielőtt még körülölelt volna a fekete tudatlanság, éreztem, hogy nem a rideg, kőkemény földön érek talajt, hanem valami puhán. _„Legalább a fejem nem fog annyira fájni utána..."_ röppent tova egy gondolatom, eszméletemmel együtt.

– Ümmmm... – mormogtam, mikor végre magamhoz tértem, s kinyitottam a szemem.

Minden olyan homályos volt. Páni félelem fogott el, de miután kipislogtam a kábulatot a szememből, megnyugodtam; ismét tökéletesen láttam.

Sóhajtottam egy mélyet, s felültem; de egyből meg is bántam, mert irtózatosan szédülni kezdtem. Törökülésbe tornáztam magam, s fejemet kezeimre támasztottam, hogy megállítsam a körbe-körbe táncoló világot. Egy hosszú pillanat elteltével sikerült is.

– Hogy érzed magad, Kohana-san? – kérdezte tőlem Rin.

– Már jobban, köszönöm kérdésed – sóhajtottam, s mikor újra kinyitottam a szemem, már nem forgott velem a világ; hanem egy kulacs vízből állt. Feltekintettem az előttem álló valakire.

– Igyál – mondta a nagyúr, azzal a kezembe nyomta az innivalót.

Én pislogtam egyet. Kettőt. Hármat. De nem, nem képzelődtem. Meghúztam a kulacsot, s hálásan ittam a friss forrásvízből. Aztán körülnéztem, s észrevettem, hogy egy patak partján vagyunk. Újratöltöttem a kulacsot és visszavittem Sesshoumarunak, de ő egy sárkányló felé mutatott.

Elkerekedtek a szemeim, ahogy rá emeltem tekintetemet. Bevallom, picit megijedtem, de mikor láttam, hogy Rin milyen közel van hozzá és az hagyja, hogy a kislány simogassa, kicsit én is megnyugodtam, de azért fenntartásokkal közelítettem felé.

– Gyere, Kohana, bemutatom neked Ah és Unt! – intett nekem a kislány, hogy lépjek közelebb, de észrevette bizalmatlanságomat a jószág iránt. – Ne félj, Ah és Un kedves! – mosolyodott el újból Rin.

Én biccentettem, s még egyet léptem felé. Így már közvetlenül mellette voltam. A kulacsot beleraktam a nyeregtáskájába, aztán Rin odahúzott a fejeihez. Igen, ez egy kétfejű sárkányló volt, jól láttam először is.

– Ő itt Ah és Un – mutatta be nekem őket, aztán feléjük fordult. – Ő pedig Kohana-san!

Ah és Un biccentett és mormogott valamit, ami akár barátságosnak is beillett.

– Kedvel téged! – fordult felém nagy vigyorral az arcán Rin. – Azt szeretné, ha megsimogatnád őket!

Döbbenten pislogtam a kislányra. Ugye nem gondolta komolyan...?! De, ahogy ismét rátekintettem, rá kellett eszmélnem, hogy igen. Magamban sóhajtottam egyet, majd közelebb léptem a sárkánylóhoz.

Óvatosan felemeltem egyik kezemet, az orrukhoz – hogy megismerjék a szagomat. Elnevettem magam pár perc elteltével, mikor belenyalt a tenyerembe. Olyan fura volt! Megsimogattam az egyik fejét, de aztán a másik is odadörgölőzött a vállamhoz, így kénytelen voltam őt is megsimogatni. De nem bántam; tényleg barátságosnak tűntek. Mosolyogva lapogattam meg a nyakukat.

– Indulunk – emelkedett fel ülőhelyéről Sesshoumaru, és én még egyszer végighúztam kezeimet Ah és Un fejein.

Ő elégedetten felmordult, s megnyalta az arcomat, mire Rin és én nevetésben törtünk ki. Mosolyogva követtük a nagyurat aznap délután, Ah és Unnal az oldalunkon.

Aztán, mikor a nap már alacsonyan járt, Rin elkezdett álmosodni, s én felsegítettem a sárkányló hátára, mellettük haladva.

– Jaken – hallottam Sesshoumaru hangját.

– Igen, nagyuram?

– Menj hátra és küldd ide Kohanát.

Persze, hallottam a párbeszédet, de nem kell nekik tudni. Jaken dörmögve hátrafordult, s elindult felénk. Mikor elém ért, átadta az üzenetet, s gyanakodó pillantásait képtelen volt elrejteni előlem. Én felvontam egyik szemöldökömet, de aztán továbbhaladtam; még vetettem egy pillantást az el-elszendergő Rinre, majd pedig meggyorsítottam lépteimet, hogy beérjem a jóval előttünk haladó Sesshoumarut.

– Igen, nagyúr? – kérdeztem, feltekintve az arcára (hát, legalább egy fejjel magasabb volt nálam, ha nem többel!), miközben felvettem léptei ritmusát.

– Tudod, hogyan csináltad azt a tisztító fényt? – kérdezte egy csöppnyi hallgatás után.

Megráztam a fejem:

– Szerintem ösztönös volt – ismét bámulni kezdtem tenyereim. – Még mindig alig tudom elhinni... – hangom elhalt, kezeim pedig leeresztettem, a földutat figyelve lábaim előtt.

– Mint amikor ellenem használtad?

Kérdően pillantottam fel rá, kutatva az emlékeim közt, aztán eszembe jutott; amikor először találkoztunk és ő a mérges karmait akarta használni ellenem, akkor ugyanúgy fehér fény vette körül a tenyereimet.

Egy aprót biccentettem:

– Igen, az is ösztönös volt... habár, az talán, mintha kicsit másmilyen lett volna... – feleltem elbizonytalanodva, ismét a talajra szegezve tekintetem.

– Előfordulhat olyan, hogy nem vagyok a közelben, hogy megvédhessem Rint, vagy téged – a megállapodásunk szerint –, ezért...

– Ezért...? – kérdeztem óvatosan, nem tudva, mit várjak válaszától.

– Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy edzeni foglak – fejezte be végül.

Kicsit elkerekedtek a szemeim. _„Edzeni?Engem...?"_ Végül egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcomon. Végre nem leszek teljesen védtelen! Juhé! És ha esetleg Rint is meg tudnám védeni, akkor valahogy talán vissza tudnám fizetni neki, hogy annyiszor megmentett; megállapodás vagy sem, nem szerettem tartozni. És jelen pillanatban úgy éreztem, sokkal tartozom neki.

Óvatosan rámosolyogtam és bólintottam.

– Mikor kezdjük? – kérdeztem végül.

– Holnap – hangzott a tömör felelet. – Minden hajnalban és este.

– Jó – biccentettem.

Egy darabig még mellette haladtam, hogy megbizonyosodjak afelől, más mondanivalója már nincs, csak aztán lassítottam le, hogy Rin mellé érjek. A kislány közben elaludt már. Csendesen haladtunk, aztán arra lettem figyelmes, hogy Ah és Un hirtelen megtorpant. Megálltam én is, s láttam, hogy Sesshoumaru sem halad tovább.

– Mi történt, nagyúr? – kérdeztem, mert éreztem, hogy van valami a levegőben. Talán... valami közelített felénk.

– Inuyasha... – mordult meg.

Egy pillanatra kihagyott a szívverésem. Csak nem megint az ékkőszilánkomat akarja...? A páni félelem kezdett eluralkodni rajtam, de igyekeztem nem mutatni azt. Habár, Sesshoumaru kivételesen éles orra kétségkívül megérezhette ezt.

– Jaken...

– Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Vidd el Rint és Kohanát, Ah Unnal menjetek fedezékbe!

– Igenis, nagyuram – biccentett a kis zöld démon, miközben elkezdett terelni minket.

– És Jaken... – fordult vissza félig a nagyúr, mire mindannyian megtorpantunk. – Ha valami bajuk esik, téged teszlek felelőssé.

– Természetesen, nagyuram – nyelt egyet a megszólított, azzal még nagyobb hévvel noszogatott minket a fák közé.

Éppen, hogy elhelyezkedtünk – egy terebélyes magnólia fa fedezékében, az alvó Rin az ölemben, Jaken mellettem, Ah és Un pedig mögöttük –, mikor felbukkantak az ismerős arcok a kis tisztás másik végén, mint ahol Sesshoumaru állt.

– Sesshoumaru! Add ide az ékkőszilánkot, ami nálad van, de azonnal, különben megízlelheted a Szélborda erejét! – hallatszott Inuyasha eszeveszett kiáltozása, én meg már tényleg nem tudtam segíteni magamon, elkuncogtam magam.

– Mindig ezt csinálja? – suttogtam oda Jakennek, aki beletörődve bólogatott.

– Nincs nálam egyetlen ékkőszilánk sem, _öcsikém_ – felelte végtelen nyugalommal Sesshoumaru, miközben egyetlen izma sem rándult, csupán az utolsó szavát hangsúlyozta ki gunyorosan.

– Hazudsz! Kagome azt mondja, vannak nálad!

Odapillantottam a lányra, aki úgy tűnt, erősen koncentrál, majd odasúgott valamit a félszellemnek. Összeszűkültek a szemeim, mikor Sangónak és Mirokunak is mondott valamit, de olyan halkan, hogy én nem hallhattam.

„_Biztosan érzi már, hogy az ékkőszilánk itt van, a fák közt... nem maradhatok itt! Rint veszélybe sodornám!"_

– Jaken – szólítottam meg a kis démont halkan, mire ő mérgesen rám pillantott. – Vigyázz Rinre – parancsoltam, miközben a kislányt feltettem Ah és Un hátára.

– Mire készülsz, halandó? – vonta fel a szemöldökét gyanakodva Jaken.

– Kagome érzi, hogy az ékkőszilánk itt van. Nem maradhatok... – azzal már indultam is volna.

– De Sesshoumaru nagyúr azt mondta, maradjunk itt! – ellenkezett.

– Nem mondta – tényleg így volt. Nem mondta ki.

– De azt is mondta, hogy Rint és téged is védjelek meg! Ha valami történik veled, meg fog ölni, hogy aztán újból visszahozzon, ki tudja hányszor...! Ebben biztos vagyok! – kezdett pánikolni a kis démon.

Szomorúan elmosolyodtam, s lehajoltam hozzá.

– Figyelj, Jaken – kezdtem bele. – Ha én itt vagyok, Rin nincs biztonságban. Mondd meg a nagyúrnak, hogy _én_ mentem el és nem tudtál visszatartani... – sóhajtva felálltam és oldalra néztem. – Nem akarom, hogy Rinnel baja essen miattam. És Kagoméékhoz sem akarok visszamenni... hogy fél szemmel mindig Inuyashát figyeljem, mikor jön rá az öt perc, hogy kiszedje a szilánkot belőlem...

Azzal meg sem várva a zöld démon válaszát, elrohantam, be az erdő sűrűjébe.

– Miért érzem rajtad Kohana szagát? – hallottam még távolról Inuyasha dühödt kiabálását, aztán csata hangjai szűrődtek felém; de hamarosan azok is elhaltak.

Méltatlankodva horkantottam egyet. Azért annyira nem vagyok büdös! Tény, hogy már ideje lenne fürdeni és mocskosnak éreztem magam, de hamarosan veszek egy jó, meleg fürdőt. Biztos megengedi majd Sesshoumaru, ha megké...

Sóhajtottam. Nem hittem, hogy még látni fogom. Vagy ha igen, nem hittem, hogy barátságos körülmények közt. Mit tesz vajon, ha észreveszi, hogy eltűntem? Talán azt hiszi majd, hogy Kagoméékkal együtt elszöktem?

Megráztam a fejem, miközben imádkoztam, hogy Jaken elmondja, miért léptem le. Nem volt túl nagy bizalmam benne, de nem tehettem mást.

Az erdő még sűrűbb lett, s hamarosan leszállt az éj. Már nem éreztem magam mögött senkit. Eddig úgy tűnt, mintha követnének, de már nyoma sem volt ennek.

Kicsit lelassítottam, hogy visszanyerjem lélegzetemet. Gyorsan sikerült, s újból elindultam. Pár óra múlva egy falu széléhez érkeztem, éppen akkor oltották ki az utolsó fényeket is a kunyhókban. Aztán, a település másik végén egy olyanhoz értem, amiben még mindig lobogott a gyertyaláng, s motoszkálás hallatszott.

Töprengve toporogtam előtte. Fáztam és hideg volt. Éhes is voltam. Éjszakára nem volt hova mennem. Azon gondolkoztam, kérhetek-e szállást. Tudtam, nem volt biztonságos ilyen háborús időkben egy halandónak – ráadásul nőnek – egyedül utaznia; sőt, különösen veszélyes volt. Azt sem tudhattam, megbízhattam-e a háziakban.

Végül nagy levegőt és erőt vettem magamon, azzal az ajtóhoz léptem. Bekopogtam az ajtófélfán – lévén csupán egy bambuszfüggöny fedte a bejáratot, azon meg kopogni nagy kihívás lett volna.

A motoszkálás egy pillanatra alábbhagyott, majd pedig közeledő léptek zaját hallottam. Puha léptek voltak. Megnyugodtam egy kicsit. Női léptek voltak.

Az ajtó fellendült, s egy középkorú hölgy állt a kunyhó bejáratánál. Annyi idősnek tűnt, mint az anyukám lett volna... ha még élt volna...

Én tisztelettudóan meghajoltam – itt, a középkorban tudtam, ez különösen fontos volt, mégha a huszonegyedik században már kezdett kihalni néhol ez a szokás –, végül pedig feltettem kérdésemet:

– Bocsásson meg, hogy ilyenkor zavarom, csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy...

„_Áááá! Mi van velem? Most hogy kérjek szállást? Ilyet én még sosem fogalmaztam meg! ... Milyen szánalmas tudsz lenni, Kohana...!"_ morogtam magamra.

– Netán szállást keresel éjszakára? – segített ki kedvesen.

Én hálásan bólintottam neki, mire ő elmosolyodott és beinvitált a kunyhójába.

– Kicsit szegényes, de egy ilyen kis faluban többel nem szolgálhatok – magyarázkodott, miközben egy kis tál, laktató levest tolt elém.

– Dehogyis! – feleltem, miután megkóstoltam a levest. – Ez nagyon finom, domo arigatou! Igazán köszönöm!

Egy barátságos mosoly játszott az ajkain, s vacsora közben beszélgetni kezdtünk.

Hamar kiderült, hogy ő a falu mikója és egyben gyógyítója is. Most is épp valami gyógyfőzetet készített elő, mikor megjelentem az ajtajában. Nagyon barátságosnak tűnt, és én úgy éreztem, megbízhatok benne.

Azért a három lépés távolságot megtartottam, de kicsit felengedtem, miután átbeszéltük a fél éjszakát.

Későn tértünk nyugovóra, s én teljesen kimerülten hajtottam álomra a fejem. Aggodalmaskodni sem volt időm, csupán abban reménykedtem, Rin jól van és a többiek is. Bármennyire is ódzkodtam attól, hogy Kagoméékkal tartsak, azért nem szerettem volna, ha valami bántódásuk esik. Sesshoumaru pedig tud vigyázni magára, igaz...?

Folytatása következik...


	4. Egy miko ereje

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_4. rész: Egy miko ereje_**

Harukana, a miko, aki befogadott engem, nagyon kedves volt. Az ő kunyhójában laktam és minden nap megtanított valami újra.

Pár héten belül már tökéletesen bántam az íjjal – jó, ez egy picit túlzás, ha rossz passzban voltam, még mindig eltévesztettem néha –, sőt képes voltam bele vinni miko erőket is, így egyfajta tisztító nyílvesszőt életre hívni.

Barátnőm megtanított a gyógyító füvek és főzetek fortélyára is. És büszkén állíthatom, hogy bizony egyszer-kétszer már megesett, hogy pusztán kézrátétellel gyógyítottam, a miko erőmet segítségül hívva.

Nyilván a bennem lévő ékkőszilánknak is volt köze ehhez, de valahogy ott motoszkált bennem, hogy talán anélkül is képes lennék ezekre a dolgokra. Ezt már sosem tudom meg. Hiszen, ha kikerül belőlem az ékkőszilánk, én azonnal meghalok. Akkor meg mit törjem ezen a fejem? Úgyis csak belefájdul...

A célzásom – köszönhetően az íj használatának – sokat javult, de közelharcban még mindig nem tudtam küzdeni. De ez jelenleg nem is aggasztott.

Mióta megérkeztem a faluba, legalább napi egy-két alacsonyabb rendű szellem arra vetődött, minden bizonnyal az ékkőszilánk miatt. Én nem árultam el senkinek, még Harunak sem, hogy a szívemben van egy darabja a Szent Ékkőnek. Bíztam benne, félreértés ne essék, de azért jobban szerettem volna ezt a titkot megtartani magamnak.

– Shi ne, te féreg! – kiáltottam a gilisztaszerű teremtményre, amint fölém magasodott, s én ellőttem nyílvesszőmet.

Az halálos precizitással zúgott végig a levegőn, közben halvány kék fény ölelte körbe, s még el sem érte áldozatát, az már hamuvá oszlott. Csalódottan hümmögtem. Ez igazán nem volt kemény ellenfél, még nekem sem.

Sokat erősödtem az utóbbi időben, de tudtam, még sok tanulnivalóm van. Nem akartam lebecsülni egyik ellenfelemet sem, de valahogy ezt a gilisztaszerű valamit nehéz volt kihívásnak tekinteni. Megvontam a vállam egy mély sóhaj közepette és visszaindultam Haruval közös kunyhónkba.

– Megint egy? – pillantott fel rám ülőhelyéről miko barátnőm, miközben valami újabb rejtélyes kotyvalékot kavart üstjében.

Én beletörődően bólintottam. Tudtam, előbb vagy utóbb tovább kell állnom, ha nem akarom veszélybe sodorni a falut és lakóit... és ha nem akarom, hogy erősebb démonok támadjanak rám. Ha mozgásban vagyok, ennek némileg kevesebb esélye lehet – legalábbis azt hittem.

Letettem az íjat és a tegezt a hátamról, majd előkotortam egy törülközőt, fürdőolajokat, valamint egy váltás miko ruhát. Mostanában ilyenekben jártam, s egyre jobban megszoktam őket; igen kényelmesek voltak és a harcok (ja, nagyon tapasztalt vagyok ilyen téren...) közben sem akadályozta az embert.

– Elmegyek a forráshoz. Nem jössz?

Harukana megrázta a fejét:

– Most nem; még el kell készítenem ezt. Valami megmérgezte a kis Touyát és minél előbb meg kell csinálnom az ellenszert.

– Segítsek?

– Nem, egyedül is boldogulok, mindjárt végzek – mosolygott rám. – De te csak menjél.

– Hát jó... – azzal félretoltam a bejáratot fedő bambuszfüggönyt. – Akkor nemsokára jövök.

– Rendben – hallottam még a hangját, de már nem is figyelt rám; a főzetre meredt, ahogy megváltoztatja a színét.

Én vetettem rá egy gyanús pillantást, végül azonban megvontam vállam és elindultam a meleg vizű forrás felé.

Nem volt messze; épp a falu határain kívül, az erdőben. Sűrű aljnövényzet és fák vették körül a kicsiny, természet által kialakított fürdőt. Volt egy másik is, egy picit messzebb, egy picit nagyobb, azt a falusiak használták; ezt a kisebbet pedig a mikonak, ill. a gyógyítónak tartották fent. Mivel Harukana engem tanított, én is használhattam, s kevésbé kellett aggódnom amiatt, hogy megzavarhatnak.

Óvatosan körbetekintettem, mikor megérkeztem, de nem láttam semmi gyanúsat, s érzékeim sem jeleztek veszélyt. Habár... mintha lett volna valami rossz előérzetem. De mivel nem történt semmi sem a hosszú pillanat alatt, mialatt átfésültem a terepet, ezért leráztam magamról a gondolatot, majd ruháimat is és belegyalogoltam a kellemesen langyos vízbe.

Egy sziklára tettem a váltás ruhámat – mely felül fehér, a hakama pedig világoskék volt –, az olajokkal együtt. Nagy levegőt véve lebuktam a víz alá, s engedtem, hogy a lágy víz bemerészkedjem teljesen a hajam alá, aztán kiemelkedtem belőle.

Elővettem az egyik fürdőolajat, rákentem és mosni kezdtem sötétbarna fürtjeimet. Közben egy kicsit grimaszoltam. Hát igen, még nem ismerték se a sampont, se a hajkondícionálót, de a hatása végső soron megfelelt elvárásaimnak. Ugyanígy volt ez a szappannal vagy a tusfürdővel is; azok helyett is kénytelen voltam olajokat használni.

Már majdnem végeztem, csak áztattam magamat a kellemesen langyos vízben, és már épp eldöntöttem, hogy lassan ki kéne másznom és visszamennem a faluba, mikor neszezést hallottam meg. Szemeim, melyek eddig félig csukva voltak, most hirtelen kipattantak, s gyanakodva kémlelték körbe a környéket. Semmi.

Újabb apró nesz, ezúttal már tökéletesen képes voltam behatárolni, melyik irányból jött.

– Ki van ott? – kérdeztem élesen.

Jó, bevallom, legbelül féltem, hiszen egyedül voltam, nő és meztelen, de a víz kellőképpen elfedett, én pedig már korántsem voltam olyan védtelen, mint annak előtte. Lassan a sziklához araszoltam, ahol a ruháim pihentek, majd pedig a hátam mögé nyúltam. Kezem egy nagy darab kavicsot – vagy inkább kisebbfajta követ? – tapintott, s mikor újból felhangzott az ismerős neszezés, reflexből, azonnal elhajítottam azt.

– Áá-uuh... – egy férfihang próbálta elfojtani fájdalmát, mire egy újabb követ küldtem az irányába, s tágra nyílt szemekkel vettem észre, hogy akit eltaláltam, s most kizuhant egy nem is olyan távoli bokorból, az... Miroku!

– Miroku! Szerzetesek szégyene! Te perverz! – kiabáltam, s majdnem fölálltam a derékig érő vízben, mikor eszembe jutott, hogy nincs rajtam ruha, így még épp idejében visszamerültem a fürdővízbe.

Miroku fején egy kis púp jelent meg, mely a múló másodpercekkel egyre jobban nőtt, s láthatóan pirosodott.

– Mi az? Mi volt ez a kiabálás? – csörtetett elő a bokorból még egy alak, majd elakadt a lélegzete, mikor tekintete találkozott az enyémmel.

Kész, nem bírtam tovább. Miroku? _Csak_ egy perverz. Na de Inuyasha? Hiszen ő az ékkőszilánkomat akarja!

Sikoltottam, ahogy a torkomon kifért. A félszellem arca fájdalmas grimaszba torzult, miközben kezeit kutyafüleire tapasztotta. Végre elfogyott a levegőm. De, csak hogy kínozzam őket továbbra is, azonnal folytattam a sikoltozást.

– Elcsendesednél már végre, Kohana?! – kiáltott rám dühösen Inuyasha, mire én azonnal befogtam.

– Fiúk, mi tört... – lépett ki egy szomszédos bokorból Kagome is, nyomában Sangóval. – Fekszik!

– Szerzetes! – rikoltotta paprikavörösen Sango, miközben egy hatalmasat lekent Mirokunak. Szinte már sajnáltam. _Szinte._

– Kohana? – kérdezte meglepetten Kagome, mikor végre körülpillantott, s észrevett engem.

– I-igen? – kérdeztem, dideregve.

Azt est lassan leszállt, s a víz már nem nyújtott kellő meleget.

– Tényleg te vagy az? – egy óvatos mosoly jelent meg a szája szegletében. – Annyit kerestünk téged!

– Hát, sajnálom, hogy annyi bonyodalmat okoztam, de, ha megbocsátotok, szívesen felöltöznék...

– Nyugodtan, minket nem zavar! – komolyan mondom, most már tényleg elkezdtem félni Mirokutól.

Sango még megragadta a fülénél fogva, s elhurcolta. Végre mindannyian háttal voltak nekem, én pedig még egy pillanatig kivártam, mielőtt csendesen kiemelkedtem volna a vízből. Gyorsan megtörölköztem, s magamra öltöttem miko ruhámat, majd pedig a hajamat kezdtem el szárítani, a sziklára ülve.

– Most már megfordulhattok – mondtam nekik, még mindig a hajamat törülgetve.

– Kohana... – kezdett bele Kagome. – Mi történt veled? Nagyon aggódtunk érted.

– Tényleg? – kérdeztem vissza, kissé hitetlenkedve.

Nem arról van szó, hogy Kagome szavában kételkedtem volna. Korántsem. Csupán Inuyasha jelenlétének ténye aggasztott, s az, hogy még mindig nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből, mennyire is akarja azt az ékkőszilánkot, ami a szívemben van.

Végre befejeztem a hajszárítást, ennél jobban már képtelen voltam vízteleníteni. Felálltam, s felnyaláboltam az olajokat, meg a régi ruhámat, miután felvettem a cipőmet.

– Tényleg – hallatszott Kagome válasza.

– Mit szeretnél hallani? – adtam be végül a derekam.

– Mi történt azután, hogy elkergettem Sesshoumarut azon az éjjelen? – vágott közbe Inuyasha.

Felvontam egyik szemöldököm.

– Elkergetted? Ahhoz képest elég elevennek tűnt – válaszoltam.

– Mi történt, Kohana-chan? – kérdezte Sango.

– Végül kötöttünk egy egyezséget.

– Milyen... egyezséget? – kotyogott közbe Miroku, akinek arcáról lerítt, hogy megint valami rosszra gondol.

– Ha szolgálom őt, cserébe megvéd engem azoktól a démonoktól, akiknek az ékkőszilánkomra fáj a foga – böktem ki végül.

Elvégre miért is ne mondhatnám el nekik?

– Micsoda?! – hördült fel a félszellem. – Te elmondtad neki, hogy egy ékkőszilánk van a testedben?! És ezek után még meg is bíztál benne?!

– Hát... – húztam el a szót – inkább bízom meg benne, mint egy hanyouban, aki az ékkőszilánkomat akarja. Most pedig, ha megengeditek...

Azzal elfordultam, s kényelmes tempóban elindultam Haruval közös kunyhónk felé. Döbbent csend volt az, amit mögöttem hallottam. Jobban mondva nem hallottam.

Mégis, a furcsa az volt, mintha egy démoni jelenlétet éreztem volna, de nem voltam benne biztos. Még nem mertem teljesen rábízni magam a hatodik érzékemre. Megvontam a vállam. _„Majd figyelek, de egyelőre nem támad. Az is lehet, hogy csak képzelődtem."_ döntöttem magamban, mikor végre odaértem a bambuszfüggönyhöz, ami az ajtónkat jelentette.

Beléptem a helyiségbe, s azonnal megcsapott a frissen szedett gyógynövények illata – meg az üstben fortyogó folyadék bűze... Elfintorodtam. Úgy tűnik, Harukanát ettől a szokásától nem lehet megfosztani. Kiteregettem a törülközőmet, a ruhákat pedig összehajtogatva az egyik sarokba dobtam; majd holnap kimosom, ma már csak azt kívántam, hogy legyen egy csendes pillanatom és leülhessek végre.

De, amint azt sejtettem, ez nem következett be.

Csatazaj ütötte meg a fülemet, így gyorsan felkaptam íjamat, s nyilakkal teli tegezemet, valamint azt a pár darab shurikent, amit magaménak tudhattam, elrejtettem ruháimban, azzal uzsgyi! Már rég kiszaladtam a kunyhóból.

A falutól és a fürdőtől, ahol előbb voltam, nem messze volt egy nagyobbacska tisztás, még az erdőben. Onnan jöttek a kiáltozások, s a kardok csendülése.

„_Démonok!"_ meggyorsítottam lépteimet, ahogy megéreztem aurájukat, melyet ezúttal nem akartak elrejteni. Egy pillanat múlva megérkeztem, s amit láttam, attól megfagyott ereimben a vér. Hát még, mikor felbukkant közvetlenül mellettem Harukana, megfeszített íjjal, tüzelésre készen!

– Ne! – kiáltottam rá, mire értetlenül meredt rám. Aztán halkabban hozzátettem:

– Még ne...

Ő biccentett, de csak egy picivel eresztette lejjebb fegyverét.

A tisztáson Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru harcoltak. A félszellem szurkolótábora az egyik oldalon, a másikon pedig, a fák között megbújva Rin a sárkánylóval és Jakennel. Idegesen figyeltem a kibontakozó eseményeket.

Inuyasha elterült a földön egy erőteljes támadás után – megint. Ezúttal azonban már nagyon küszködött, hogy fel tudjon állni. Kagome sikoltva szaladt oda hozzá, miközben Sesshoumaru csak unottan nézte, ahogy fivére elveszti eszméletét. Közelebb lépett a párhoz, mire Sango és Miroku is megmozdultak, s mielőtt még Sesshoumaru elérte volna a földön heverő féltestvérét és Kagomét, előttük termettek.

A nagyúr összeszűkítette szemeit, én pedig önkéntelenül is tettem egy lépést előre, mikor láttam, hogy a szerzetes és Sango is megemelik fegyverüket. Ekkor Kagome hirtelen felkapta a fejét; minden bizonnyal az ékkőszilánkomat érezhette meg. Már túl közel voltam. Egyenesen az irányomba tekintett, ami megragadta a többiek figyelmét is. Rajta kívül mindenki csak a szeme sarkából nézett rám, figyelve ellenfelük minden apró mozdulatát eközben.

Hallottam, ahogy Harukana újból megfeszíti íját mögöttem-mellettem. Én oldalra nyújtottam a kezem, jelezve, ne avatkozzon közbe.

Láttam, ahogy Sesshoumaru egy dühös oldalpillantást vet vissza, a féltestvérére, valamint a többiekre, de aztán egy pillanat alatt eltűnt, s előttem tűnt fel újra. Először nem tudtam, mi van, de aztán rájöttem, hogy mi az a fényes. Azokba az arany szemekbe néztem, amik mindig elragadtak engem a valóságtól, ahányszor beléjük tekintettem.

Haru még jobban megfeszítette íját – már, ha ez lehetséges volt –, egyenesen Sesshoumarura célozva – akit történetesen nagyrészt én takartam.

– Ne merj hozzáérni, démon! – csattant a beálló csendben a miko hangja, mire én összerezzentem, s visszatértem végre a valóságba.

Ám hiába próbáltam kiolvasni bármit is Sesshoumaru tekintetéből, nem tudtam, csupán a bosszankodást, Harukana viselkedése és hangsúlya miatt.

És ekkor volt, hogy Rin kirobbant a bokrok közül, s eszeveszett sebességgel rohanni kezdett felém.

Az egész olyan volt, mintha lassított felvételt néznék. Egy démon csörtetett be oldalról a tisztásra, éhes szemei a kislányra szegeződtek. De úgy tűnt, mintha senki sem vette volna észre. Mindenki vagy az ájult Inuyashával foglalkozott, vagy éppen a rászegeződő nyíllal, aki megvédhette volna őt.

Szinte ösztönösen cselekedtem, ahogy oldalra léptem, s már húztam is egy nyilat tegezemből. Alig egy pillanat alatt előttem a nyílvesszőt, a szörnyet célozva meg vele.

– Rin! Le! – kiáltottam, ahogy a torkomon kifért, mire a kislány megfordult, s meglátta az őt üldöző szörnyeteget. – Le!

Villámgyorsan levetette magát; habár a nyilam jóval fölötte haladt el, azért még mindig elég bizonytalan voltam magamban. A démon jajgatva sistergett el, ahogy a tisztítónyílvesszőm hozzáért ronda bőréhez.

Én azonnal rohanni kezdtem a kislány felé, aki rémülten pislogott a háta mögé.

– Rin – érkeztem meg mellé térdepelve. – Jól vagy?

– Kö-köszönöm, Kohana-san! – felelte, s a karjaimba borult.

Azért még mindig reszketett; ez már csak az utóhatása volt a nagy ijedségnek, én pedig igyekeztem lenyugtatni, ahogy átöleltem őt és a hátát simogattam.

– Css... nyugalom, most már biztonságban vagy...

– Úgy hiányoztál! – szipogta, s felnézett rám.

Én szomorúan elmosolyodtam.

– Te is nekem, kicsi Rin! – feleltem, még szorosabban magamhoz ölelve őt.

Nem tehettem róla, olyan volt nekem, mint a kishúgom. Aztán a hátamon végigfutott az ismerős borzongás, s már tudtam, hogy Sesshoumaru ott áll, közvetlenül mögöttem.

Rin ismét felpillantott, aztán kibontakozott az ölelésemből, s átkarolta a nagyúr lábát.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – kiáltotta boldogan.

Egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcomon e jelenetre.

– Hagyd őket, démon! – ocsúdott fel Harukana első döbbenetéből.

– Ne! Haru! – kiáltottam, felpattanva a földről.

Ő kérdő tekintettel nézett rám. Sesshoumarura pillantottam, aki biccentett, mintha azt akarná mondani, enyém a választás, velük tartok-e vagy sem. És visszamosolyogtam rá halványan, s vettem egy mély levegőt, mikor odaléptem a miko elé. Íjára tettem a kezemet és lassan lenyomtam, hogy ne a nagyúrra szegeződjön.

– Harukana... – kezdtem, mélyen a szemébe nézve. – Köszönök mindent. A szállást, a tanításodat, de...

– De mi, Kohana?

– Most el kell mennem.

– Miért...?

– Valamit nem mondtam el – feleltem, s lesütöttem a szemem. – A testemben van egy ékkőszilánk. Ezért támadt olyan sok démon az utóbbi időben a falura.

– T-tessék?

– Igen, jól hallottad – emeltem fel végül a tekintetem. – Már egy ideje tervezem, hogy útnak indulok, és most, hogy végre összehozott a sors az útitársaimmal, akiktől elszakadtam, velük tarthatok ismét.

Harukana hitetlenkedve tekintett a hátam mögé, majd felém fordult. Én biccentettem. Ő még egy pillanatig kétkedve nézett rám, de végül mégiscsak felvillantotta barátságos mosolyát. Megszorította a vállam szabad kezével.

– Menj, Kohana-chan és találd meg az utadat... érzem, hogy sorsod az övéikkel egybefonódik – biccentett Sesshoumaruék felé.

– Köszönöm, Harukana-chan – hajoltam meg enyhén. – _Mindent_ köszönök.

Egy hálás mosollyal az arcomon búcsúztam el tőle, aztán pedig könnyed léptekkel szaladtam boldogan Rin és Sesshoumaru felé; Jaken és Ah és Un is csatlakozott hozzájuk időközben.

Én még hátrafordultam, integetni Harunak, mire ő visszaintett, aztán eltűnt a fák között, ahogy visszaindult a faluba. Sóhajtottam egyet boldogan, hogy ismét a kis csapattal lehettem. Eddig észre sem vettem, mennyire hiányoztak nekem.

És azon csak még jobban meglepődtem, hogy _ő_ mennyire hiányzott... és milyen jól esett, hogy nem harapta le a fejem, amiért elkószáltam tőlük!

– Kohana – hallottam a kutyadémon hangját, mire felgyorsítottam lépteimet, s mellette haladtam tovább.

Nagy, kérdő szemekkel fordultam felé, valamint egy apró mosollyal az arcomon.

– Igen, nagyúr?

– Láttam, gyakoroltál – jegyezte meg, közömbös hangsúllyal.

– Hát, Harukana segített nekem – válaszoltam őszintén, az előttünk elterülő utat fürkészve. – Az íjjal és nyilakkal már tudok bánni, de a közelharc még nem menne... viszont – itt felcsillant a szemem, ahogy rátekintettem –, képzeld, nagyúr, úgy tűnik, mégis vannak miko erőim és Haru arra is megtanított, hogyan tudom őket használni! – újságoltam lelkesen, aztán lehiggadtam. – Persze, még sok minden tanulnivalóm van, még csak most ismerkedem igazán az erőmmel...

– Vagy az ékkőével – komolyan, mintha a gondolataimban olvasna, néha az az érzésem.

– Vagy az ékkőével – értettem egyet. – Még mindig... – na tessék, már megint nem tudtam értelmesen megfogalmazni a gondolataimat!

– Micsoda? – pillantott rám kérdő tekintettel, a szeme sarkából.

– Fogunk edzeni, ahogy... tervezted...? – böktem ki végül.

– Részemről rendben.

– Remek – csillant fel újra a szemem, s előjött ismét a lelkesedésem.

Heh... így, visszagondolva, tényleg nem is tudtam, mire vállalkozom valójában. Gondoltam, hogy nem lesz egyszerű, de azért azt nem is sejtettem, hogy ennyire kemény lesz néha az „edzéstervem".

Fáradtan hunytam le a szememet a nap végén, miután felállítottuk a tábort, s megvacsoráztunk. Hetek óta először éreztem teljesen biztonságban magam. Akár akartam, akár nem, ez az érzés mindig elfogott, mikor Sesshoumaru közelében voltam; azóta, hogy megkötöttük a megállapodásunkat.

Észre sem vettem, mikor aludtam el. A dolgok összefolytak. Egyik pillanatban még aludni a próbáltam, a másikban pedig...

– _Mit akarsz tőlem?_

– _Természetesen az ékkőszilánkodat!_

– _Nem! – sikoltottam, azzal még gyorsabban szedtem visszafelé a lépteimet._

– _Ne-em... – leheltem, mikor a fura nyúlvány belevájt a szívembe._

_Egy pillanattal később eleresztett, s kezében ott csillogott az ékkőszilánk. Én dermedten tekintettem rá. Aztán kiszakadt belőlem a hatalmas levegővétel, amit sok apró követett. Hiába próbáltam csillapítani a vérzést a mellkasomon, az pillanatok alatt már az egész felsőmet betakarta vörös színével._

_Nem akartam úgy elhagyni ezt a világot, hogy gyilkosomra nézek. Nem. Így tehát megfordultam, s annak a férfinak a szemébe néztem, akit szerettem. Hogy ő szeretett-e? Abban nem voltam biztos. De tisztán éreztem, én őt igen._

_Egy keserédes mosolyt küldtem felé az utolsó levegővételemmel. Egy apró vérfolyam indult meg a szájam szegletében, mikor elkiáltotta magát:_

– _Kohana!_

– Kohana! – megint ugyanaz a hang.

Most tovább tartott egy picivel az álom. Előzőleg nem láttam, ki felé fordultam. Ezúttal igen, habár homályosan láttam az alakját. Mégis, a hang megegyezett az övével, aki szólított. Ehhez kétség sem fért.

Kinyitottam a szemeimet, s egy aranysárga tekintettel találtam magam szembe. Egy pillanatra mintha az aggódás szikráját véltem volna felfedezni benne, de az olyan gyorsan eltűnt, hogy nem lehetettem biztos benne.

Egy kicsit még mindig reszketve az álomtól, felültem, s felé fordultam:

– Mi történt? – a hangom is bizonytalan volt.

– Rosszat álmodtál – felelte. – Ide-oda forgolódtál, közben pedig kiabáltál.

– Oh... értem – leheltem.

Végre sikerült a szívverésemet lecsökkenteni a normálisra.

– Mindjárt hajnalodik – hallottam még a hangját. – Van egy folyó a közelben, mosakodj meg, aztán elkezdhetjük az első leckédet – értetlenkedve pillantottam rá. – Az edzésedet.

– Ja, persze – biccentettem, immár éberen.

Lassan feltápászkodtam és elindultam a víz irányába, miközben az álmon járt a fejem.

Megmostam az arcomat, s nagyot sóhajtottam, a tükörképemet fürkészve. Mintha választ kaphatnék tőle legmélyebb kérdéseimre!

„_Miért?"_ kérdeztem magamtól. _„Miért szerepelt Sesshoumaru az álmomban...? És mikor..."_ kivártam egy pillanatot, mielőtt befejeztem volna kérdésemet _„..mikor szerettem belé...?"_

Folytatása következik...


	5. Miért mindig én!

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_5. rész: Miért mindig én?!_**

Minden hajnalban, reggeli előtt – ami igencsak megviselt –, valamint minden éjjel, vacsora után – ami pedig szegény gyomromat viselte meg leginkább, na meg, a „lustaság-izmaimat"– edzettünk.

Kardokat nem használtunk, pedig arra is kíváncsi lettem volna, na de érje be az ember előbb kicsivel, aztán jöhet szórakozás, igaz...? Rúgni és ütni már lényegesebben jobban tudtam, mint mikor Sesshoumaru... öhm... _elragadott_ a kútból, ami azon is meglátszott, hogy egyszer-kétszer már képes voltam eltalálni is őt – hogy engedte vagy sem? Kit érdekel, mikor sikerélményem volt!

Ismét egy fárasztó hajnal, ezúttal egy álmatlan éjszaka után. Teljesen üres volt a fejem, s a legfurcsább az volt, hogy nem éreztem se fáradtnak, se frissebbnek magam a szokásosnál. Mintha nem is gyűjtöttem volna éjjel energiát az alvással, csak úgy... _léteztem_ volna. Megvontam a vállam, miután megmosakodtam és kortyoltam a hűs forrásvízből.

Feltornáztam magam álló helyzetbe, majd visszaindultam a táborba, hogy kövessem Sesshoumarut edzésünk következő helyszínéhez.

Mélyet sóhajtottam. _„Ez így nagyon nem fog menni!"_ Nem voltam egy nebáncsvirág, de az elemi erő, amivel a fához lökött, nekem mégiscsak kissé túlzásnak tűnt. Kapkodva szedtem a levegőt, ahogy meggyötört tüdőmből tellett, s lassan feltápászkodtam, a fa törzsét használva támaszomnak.

– Máris feladod? – kérdezte enyhén gúnyos hangnemben a nagyúr, miközben minden bizonnyal jól szórakozott halandó testem gyöngeségén. – Egy éles küzdelemben nem lesz időd összeszedni magad, ezt jól jegyezd meg – hangja komolyra váltott. – Idővel pedig egyre erősebb szellemek fognak a nyomodba eredni.

Ez igaz volt. Mégis, szinte hallottam, ahogy gondolatát magában folytatta: _„Természetesen azok gyengébbek lesznek nálam, a nagy Sesshoumarunál, hiszen csak olyanoknak van szüksége az ékkő erejére, aki a saját erejében nem bízik!"_ mikor mindehhez hozzáképzeltem még egy elegáns hajigazítást is, amit néha-néha elkapok, hogy megtesz, erőt kellett vennem magamon, nehogy elnevessem magam.

Végül nagy levegőt vettem és kiegyenesedtem.

– Ki mondta, hogy feladom? – löktem el magam fél kézzel a fától, azzal rohanni kezdtem felé.

Az utolsó pillanatban ugrottam el energiaostora elől.

– A fenébe! – zúgolódtam, mikor földet értem. – Arról volt szó, hogy nem használjuk a különleges képességeinket!

– Ugye, azt azért belátod, hogy ezt nem kérheted az ellenfeleidtől.

Na tessék. Miért kell mindig igaza lennie? De akkor is megállapodtunk.

– Hát jó – húztam ki magam és kicsit megropogtattam az ujjaim. – Ha így akarod, legyen így, nagyúr...

Magam sem tudom, honnan jött hirtelen akkora erőm és gyorsaságom – engem is meglepett –, Sesshoumaru pedig még annyira sem számított rá. Így hát, mikor összeütköztünk, sikerült ledöntenem őt a lábairól, s kölcsönösen elveszte egyensúlyunkat, gurulni kezdtünk lefelé a dombtetőről, ahol gyakoroltunk e hajnalban.

Én becsuktam a szemem; nehezen bírtam benntartani reggelimet, ha láttam magam körül, mint forog a világ, s csak akkor nyitottam ki újra, mikor éreztem, megállt minden. Vettem egy mély levegőt, s az első dolog, ami tudatomig eljutott, az az volt, hogy két, aranyszín szempárba nézek.

Pislogtam egyet ámulva. De jól láttam: nem találtam nyomát se ridegségnek, se haragnak, viszont volt ott valami más, amire sehogy sem tudtam rájönni, mi lehet. Megszeppenve pillantottam fel ismét szemébe – kezdett kínossá válni a dolog... de még mielőtt túl kínossá vált volna, az álmos Nap narancsvörös fénye ránk esett, s mindent titokzatos színébe vont. Nem, már nem volt kínos. Már nem volt idő sem. Úgy éreztem, csak mi ketten vagyunk...

Fel sem tűnt, mikor kezdett közelíteni arcom az övé felé; mire észbe kaptam, már csupán milliméterek választottak el tőle. És akkor megdermedtem. A gondolatok és érzések csak úgy cikáztak a fejemben. Tudtam, mit akarok, de bizonytalan voltam. És féltem.

Attól, hogy nem fogad majd el... Hogy eltaszít magától... Hogy csalódnom kell ismét.

De tovább már nem is fűzhettem gondolataimat, mert egyszeriben arra eszméltem, hogy Sesshoumaru egy kicsit oldalra dönti a fejét és eltünteti egy pillanat töredéke alatt a köztünk lévő távolságot.

Először fel sem fogtam, mi történt, csak meredten bámultam a nagy semmit, aztán, mikor kicsit felocsúdtam, behunytam szemeim és átadtam magam az érzésnek – ki tudja, meddig tudhatom magaménak...?

Bevallom, könnyen elvesztem a csókban, s azt is csak utólag vettem észre, hogy karjaim a nyaka köré fonódtak – de hát olyan jó volt ennyire közel lenni hozzá! Mentségemre szóljon, én ilyet még nem éreztem. Végre boldog voltam és szabad; elfeledkeztem mindenről, ami e világhoz köthet – a régmúlt fájdalmairól és csalódásairól, az életemre leselkedő veszélyekről, az ékkőről... mindenről, csak _Róla_ nem.

Végül, mikor már levegőnk fogytán volt, Sesshoumaru hátrébb húzódott, s míg én homályos tekintettel bámultam rá és úgy éreztem, mindjárt kiugrok a bőrömből, mintha egy tinédzserlány lennék, aki az előbb kapta meg első csókját – addig az ő szemében egy pillanatig melegség tükröződött, majd zavar vette át, végül pedig veszélyesen megvillant, ahogy a nagyúr felemelkedett és arrébb sétált tőlem.

Én értetlenül tornáztam fel magam ülő helyzetbe, s egyre csak bámultam a hátát. _„Most meg mi a fene történt?!"_ gondoltam. _„Megcsókolt, vagy nem? Akkor... akkor meg miért...?"_

– Menjünk, Rin már biztos felébredt – hallottam mély, zengő hangját, aztán puha lépteit, amint elindult vissza, a táborhelyre. – Szeretnék minél hamarabb útnak indulni.

Egy aprót biccentettem – habár sejtettem, hogy nem látja –, majd feltápászkodtam és pár lépéssel lemaradva követtem őt. Gondolataim rendre visszatértek az imént elcsattant váratlan csókhoz, s néha azon kaptam magam, hogy ujjaim önkéntelenül is a számhoz emelem... olyan volt, mintha még mindig érezhetném rajta az ő ajkait. Pedig már rég nem...

Ez a nap viccesen telt. Szokás szerint: Rin vidáman fecsegett; Jaken magában mormogott, ami alkalmanként kihallatszott belőle, Sesshoumaru pedig elöl haladt, csendesen, mint mindig. Csak én voltam kizökkenve a normális kerékvágásból, hiába is próbáltam összeszedni magam.

Általában Rinnel beszélgetek, de most... most kihagyott az agyam hosszú pillanatokra, mígnem a kislány beszéde különálló szavakká nem folytak össze körülöttem, s én feladtam. Balszerencsémre azonban rákérdezett, mi a bajom.

Egy picit elvörösödtem, de aztán megráztam a fejem és vettem egy mély levegőt:

– Semmi Rin, csak elgondolkodtam.

– Na és miről?

Hm. Egyéb kérdés? Netán részleteket is szeretnél...?

Sesshoumaru töretlenül haladt előre, de a tempója egy picit mintha lelassult volna, habár én e nélkül is sejtettem, hogy figyeli minden szavamat.

– Csak a... az otthonomról – válaszoltam, lelkiismeret-furdalással küszködve, amiért füllentettem neki.

– Oh... – egy kicsit elszontyolodott, de aztán felvirult az arca:

– Mesélsz nekem róla...?

Mit volt, mit tenni, összekapartam néhány dolgot, ami számára érdekes lehet és elszórakoztattam. Rá voltam kényszerítve arra, hogy odafigyeljek a szavakra, így elmém már nem kalandozott oly sokat.

Vacsora után, mikor Rin már kezdett szundítani, felálltam és kérdően tekintettem Sesshoumarura, aki öt kerek percnyi várakozás után felemelte egyik szemöldökét, úgy nézett rám. Én viszonoztam gesztusát, s legalább még ugyanannyi ideig néztünk farkasszemet egymással.

„_Talán nem volt egyértelmű, minek szedelőzködtem össze?!"_ rándult meg egyszer a szemöldököm. Aztán még egyszer, ahogy türelmem kezdett fogytán lenni. Úgy tűnt, ekkor végre leesett neki, miről van szó. Hát... mit ne mondjak, papírtantusz volt!

– Ma este nem edzünk – fordult el tőlem közönyös kifejezéssel az arcán.

– Miért nem? – kérdeztem ártatlanul, miközben próbáltam kihessegetni a csók képét, mely állandóan fellebegett lelki szemeim előtt.

– Jaken – állt fel ülőhelyéről ő is.

– Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Beszédem van veled – hallatszott válasza. – Gyere.

Azzal ott hagyott.

Csak így.

Se szó, se beszéd.

Magyarázat nélkül!

Grrr...! Mégis mit képzel, ki ő?

Ja, hogy a _Hatalmas Kutyaszellem_? Persze, így már minden érthető és megbocsátható, nem igaz...?

Nem!

Már félálomban voltam, mikor visszaérkeztek, de nem nyitottam ki a szemem. Légzésem már olyan lassú és egyenletes volt, hogy már én is azt hittem, el is aludtam, de nem így volt.

– De, nagyuram... – hallottam Jaken hangját, azonban Sesshoumaru közbevágott:

– Már megbeszéltük – szögezte le hidegen. – És nem ejtünk szót róla a többiek előtt.

– I-igenis, Sesshoumaru nagyúr – szinte lelki szemeim előtt láttam, ahogy a kis zöld démon esdekelve meghajol ura előtt.

Aztán egy mély sóhajtás szakadt ki a kutyadémonból, ahogy leült egy fa tövébe – legalábbis a hangokból arra következtettem.

– Minél hamarabb meg kell találnom... – motyogta csak úgy, magának.

„_Megtalálni? De mit...?"_

Ám a következő pillanatban már el is felejtettem, miről folyt a szó, mert egy hideg fuvallat bekúszott a ruhám alá és én megremegtem. Labdává gömbölyödtem, de a következő szellő miatt ismét csak reszketni kezdtem. Aztán, valami meleg borult rám, én pedig ellazultam, immár nem törődve semmivel. Túl fáradt voltam már ahhoz is, hogy gondolkozzak, így átadtam magam a sötét tudatlanságnak... az álmok tengerének.

– Na és... Kagura? – hallatszott Jaken hangja, mire az elől haladó Sesshoumaru megtorpant és gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.

Ahogy így elnéztem őket... ha a nagyúr eddig nem is volt biztos benne, hogy megöli Jakent, azon a szent helyen, ahol éppen áll, most már minden ezzel kapcsolatos kétsége elszállt. Én morcosan sóhajtottam egyet.

Ezt csinálták már két napja, az én edzéseimnek pedig nyoma sem volt. Kezdtem egyre frusztráltabb lenni, nem elég, hogy fogalmam sincs, miről folyik a szó és kimaradnak az edzéseim, ráadásul ez az idióta Jaken egész álló nap csak női neveket sorol – habár, nem voltam teljesen biztos benne, akarom-e tudni, miért.

Sesshoumaru mordult egy nagyot, azzal gyorsabb tempóra váltott.

– Maradjatok itt! – dördült mély hangja, mire mindannyian megtorpantunk, mintha üvegfalnak ütköztünk volna.

Lerítt az aurájáról, hogy dühös; szabálytalanul örvénylett körülötte és valahogy nagyon nehéz lett a levegő, ha túl sokáig tartózkodtunk a közelében. Amint alakja eltűnt, mi kerestünk a közelben egy alkalmas helyet, ahol megpihenhetünk – eközben minduntalan kénytelen voltunk hallgatni Jaken sápítozását.

– De nagyuram azt mondta, maradjunk ott! És eljöttünk onnan, és...

– Jaken – szakítottam félbe; hangom határozott volt és hideg. – Egy köpésnyire vagyunk attól a helytől, ahol elváltunk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megtalál minket.

– Na de ha Sesshoumaru nagyúr mond valamit, akkor azt szó szerint be kell tartanunk! – ellenkezett a kis démon.

Nagyon nehezemre esett elfojtanom a gonosz vigyorkát, ami ott játszott a szájam szélén. Végül már nem is törtem magam.

– Most meg min vigyorogsz, te ostoba halandó? – nézett rám gyanakodva Jaken.

– Hn – még szélesebbre húzódott a mosoly az ajkaimon. – Valóban úgy gondolod, hogy mindent, amit mond, szó szerint be kell tartanunk...? – itt biccentett egy aprót. – Akkor már csupán egy kérdésem lenne...

– Mégis mi az, te ost...

– Azt mondta neked, hogy nem ejtetek szót róla előttünk... te mégis azóta folyton-folyvást csak _azt_ emlegeted – feleltem, immár a fogam fehérje is látszott, annyira élveztem Jaken szorult helyzetét. S ahogy megláttam az arcát, rögtön tudtam, hogy beletrafáltam!

Persze, hogy fogalmam sem volt, miről beszéltek azon az éjjelen pár nappal ezelőtt, vagy, hogy miért sorol fel női neveket a kis zöld démon... de kis logikával rájöttem, a kettő összefügghet. És beletaláltam! Most már csak úgy kéne tennem, mintha mindent tudnék, amit ő és akkor a markomban van...! Hah!

Nagy, sárga szemei, ha lehet, még jobban kidülledtek és ijedten nézett rám, majd rémülten körbepislogott, mintha attól tartana, a nagyúr meghallotta volna. Őszintén szólva engem ez nem nagyon érdekelt, s ahogy koncentráltam, nem éreztem a közelünkben Sesshoumarut. Szóval...

– Ezt meg honnan tudod...?! – suttogta mérgesen, mintha még a fűszálnak is füle lett volna.

Gonoszul elvigyorodtam – megint. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam letörölni az arcomról...!

– Nem vagyok olyan ostoba, mint képzeled... – válaszoltam nemes egyszerűséggel, kitérve a válaszadás elől.

– Miről beszélgettek, Kohana-chan? – kotyogott közbe a kis Rin, és én most nagyon örültem, hogy rákérdezett nekem.

– Kérdezd Jakentől, ő biztos jobban el tudja neked mesélni, miért hajtogat egyfolytában női neveket – néztem mereven a kis démonra, akinek homlokán tisztán kivehető volt, ahogy az izzadságcseppek szép, lassan elkezdenek lecsordogálni. – Mi a baj, Jaken? Tán megnémultál...? Rin kérdezett valamit, hát válaszolj neki!

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha ellenkezni akarna, de a pillantást, amit feléje küldtem, s a tény, hogy mi, halandók voltunk ezúttal többségben és Sesshoumaru sem volt a közelben, hogy esetleg a pártjára álljon, hamar meggyőzte őt. Ám még mindig rettegett a nagyúr haragjától.

– Na, mi lesz már? – noszogattam. – Már úgyis tudom, Rin meg nem is biztos, hogy nagyon megértené – tettem hozzá az utolsó részt halkabban, nehogy megsértsem a kislányt. Szerencsére ő nem hallotta meg.

Jaken vett egy mély levegőt és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, majd, mikor újra kinyitotta, mesélni kezdett.

Én közönyösen hallgattam, mintha nem is nagyon érdekelne, miféléket hord össze, valójában azonban hegyeztem a füleimet és mindent megpróbáltam a lehető legjobban memorizálni.

– Minden démon életében eljön az idő, mikor választania kell magának egy párt – kezdett bele, ügyelve, nehogy túl sokat áruljon el. – Sesshoumaru-sama számára közeleg ez az időpont.

– És miért kell? – vágtam közbe, elhalkítva Rin ujjongását.

Jaken gyanakodva nézett rám, mire én mogorván összehúztam a szemem. Hé, ha Sesshoumarunak ez be szokott válni, nekem miért ne válna be...? És valóban hatott; egy pillanat múlva már megtudtam a választ.

– Ez egy egyszerű biológiai és kémiai folyamat a démonok közt. De _nektek_, halandóknak ehhez semmi közötök! – emelte fel mutatóujját. – Ráadásul Sesshoumaru nagyúrnak azért is kell nemsokára párt választania, mert különben nem szerezheti meg a földeket, amiket apja hagyott rá... – folytatta halkan, kissé elszontyolodva. – Ami pedig jogos tulajdona lenne! Nem igazság, hogy minden démonnak csak párban szabad uralkodnia...!

És pislogtam jó néhányat, mire megemésztettem ezt az információt. Aztán, úgy gondoltam, eleget tudtam meg, így eltereltem a témát, hátha Jaken és Rin is elfelejti megemlíteni Sesshoumarunak a dolgot.

– Na és mondd csak, Jaken... – hajoltam kicsit közelebb hozzá, ismét egy gonosz vigyorral, mire ő hátrébb húzódott. – Te találtál már párt magadnak?

Oké, be kell vallanom, majd' kipukkadtam a röhögéstől – szívem szerint a földön fetrengtem volna tőle... el tudjátok képzelni? Jaken és egy ugyanolyan varangydémon, nőben...? Ráadásul sok, kicsi Jaken futkorászva körülöttük?

Hát, tényleg elnevettem magam; nem is csoda!

A kis démon először elpirult, mert zavarban volt, aztán, mikor meglátta, hogy már kuncogok, végül hangos nevetésben török ki, Rinnel az oldalamon, a haragtól vörösödött el. Elkezdte lóbálni hozzá képest túlméretezett botját, s kergetni kezdett vele minket. Mi, Rinnel olyan gyorsan rohantunk, ahogy a lábunk bírta, így Jaken csakhamar lemaradt.

Aztán, a kislánnyal visszaszöktünk a táborhelyre, és mikor a varangydémon meglátott minket, az egész előröl kezdődött – habár, ezúttal nem rohantunk el Rinnel, hanem körbe-körbe futottunk Ah és Un körül, aki nyugodtan szemlélte az eseményeket... Bár én meg mertem volna esküdni rá, hogy egy gonosz vigyort láttam az ő száján is!

– Jaken.

– Álljatok meg, ti... I-igen, nagyuram? – torpant meg hirtelen a kis démon, amint rájött, kinek is a hangját hallotta.

Mindannyian megdermedtünk, ahogy voltunk, Rin fél lábbal a levegőben, én pedig kissé meghajolva, míg Jaken az oldalra döntött botjával. Elég vicces képet festhettünk, legnagyobb sajnálatomra azonban Sesshoumaru nem nevette el magát – még csak el sem mosolyodott.

„_Azért kíváncsi lennék néha, mi jár a fejében..."_ elgondolkozva tekintettem rá. Ó, úgy szerettem volna hallani a nevetését! Vajon milyen lehet? De már az is boldoggá tett volna, ha csak egyszer láttam volna elmosolyodni – nem, nem arra gondolok, mikor épp ölni készül egy szánalmas démont, aki az útjába mert állni, hanem egy _igazi_ mosolyra. Vajon képes lehet erre valaha is? És láthatom-e akkor majd...?

–Iku.

A hangja ragadott ki gondolataimból, s rá kellett jönnöm...

„_A fene! Már megint elbambultam, mikor ránéztem!"_ morcosan megmozdultam és odasétáltam Rinnel Ah és Unhoz, hogy kezembe vegyem gyeplőjét és folytathassuk utunkat.

Csendben, gondolataimba merülve követtem a többieket, egy kicsit lemaradva. _„Miért?"_ ismételtem meg magamban, immáron legalább századszorra e kérdést. _„Miért éreztem úgy, mikor Jaken elmondta, miről van szó és aztán folytatta a női nevek ismétlését... miért? Talán..."_ keserűen elmosolyodtam. _„Reménytelen vagy, Kohana. És féltékeny."_ Elégedetlenül horkantottam egyet – tényleg képtelen voltam visszatartani.

„_Hülye vagy."_ mondtam magamnak.

Aztán semmi. Üres volt a fejem egy darabig. Végül...

„_De szereted. Be kell látnod."_ mélyet sóhajtottam. Most már valóban tisztában voltam vele, de vajon meddig titkolhatom a többiek előtt...? Szinte biztosra vettem, Sesshoumaru sosem érezne úgy irántam... egy _halandó_ iránt... Szomorúan sóhajtottam még egyet, saját, borús gondolataimba mélyedve.

Aztán nekimentem valami keménynek.

– Urgh... – tántorodtam meg, fejemet fogva, majd felpislogtam a nagyúr páncélos hátára, amibe ügyesen belesétáltam. – Gomen, nagyúr.

Ő vetett rám egy oldalpillantást, amiből semmit sem tudtam kiolvasni – sem azt, hogy mérges rám, sem azt, hogy megbocsátja –, majd ismét előre nézett. A következő pillanatban pedig nagy szél kerekedett, s mindannyian feltekintettünk az égre, ahol... egy hatalmas madártollon egy nő csücsült?!

Ja, Kagura! Kagome róla is mesélt... elhúztam a számat. Ha jól emlékszem, Jaken is megemlítette őt a felsorolásban; s ez csak még egy okkal (eggyel?! sokkal!) adott többet nekem arra, hogy gyanakodva lessem a nő minden mozdulatát.

– Szélboszorkány – jelentette ki köszönésképpen a nagyúr. – Mit keresel itt?

Jó, bevallom, innentől már nemigen foglalkoztatott az a bájcsevely, amit a nőci levágott. De most komolyan! Ki dőlne be ilyen dumának?! Hah! Csak beszélt, csak beszélt, csak beszélt és csak beszélt... én meg már kezdtem unatkozni és úgy döntöttem, Rinhez fordulok segítségért, hogy csináljunk valami unaloműzőt. Mondjuk szóláncozzunk vagy mittomén, de ennél még a barchoba is szórakoztatóbb...!

„_Ehe... azt mondtam volna, ki tudna bedőlni neki...?"_ vigyorogtam idiótán, mikor nem láttam Rint a közelemben. _„Ez nem jó jel..."_ komorodtam el, aztán keresni kezdtem. Szerencsére még épp időben megláttam, amint egy fehér ruhás lánnyal elsétálnak a mező közepéig. _„Áh, biztos játsza... Hopp, az ott egy tükör? Kanna! Fene!"_

– Fene! – morogtam, ahogy lendületből nekiiramodtam.

A kis szellemlány lassan szembefordult Rinnel, tükrét mutatva felé.

– Játszunk egy egyszerű játékot. Mit szólsz hozzá? – kérdezte a maga közömbös hangján.

– Jó! – Rin nagy hevesen bólogatott és vigyorgott, nem érezve a rá leselkedő veszélyt.

Én még jobban felgyorsítottam tempómat, szerény véleményem szerint már egy sugárhajtású repülőgép sebességével vetekedhettem, de halandó lévén ez igencsak nagy képtelenség lett volna, főleg, ha figyelembe veszem, hogy hiába kerülök egyre közelebb hozzájuk, mégis úgy éreztem, nem fogok tudni időben odaérni.

Kagome-chan nem árult el részleteket, de arra az egyre tökéletesen emlékeztem, hogy figyelmeztetett, nagyon ügyeljek Kannára, ha egyszer felbukkanna. Jaj, miért mindig velem kell ilyennek történnie...? Előbb a középkor, aztán az ékkőszilánkom... vagy pont fordítva...?

Megráztam a fejem. Ilyen elmélkedésekre most egyáltalán nincs időm, mikor Rin bajban van.

– Rin! – kiáltottam, mikor megláttam, Kanna elfordítja tükrét, s azt valami sejtelmes fehér fény derengi körbe.

A barna hajú kislány megfordult és mosolyogva tekintett rám, miközben integetett. _„Anyám! Tényleg nincs tisztában a veszéllyel...!"_ csapta magam homlokon gondolatban. Még gyorsabban futottam, de az elkövetkező percek lassított felvételben teltek, épp, mint amikor Rint mentettem meg nemrégiben egy rá törő szörnyetegtől, ott, a tisztáson.

– Riin! – kiáltottam még egyszer, elnyújtva, mikor már csupán pár lépésnyire volt tőlem. – Gyere onnan!

– Miért? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

„_A tudatlanság áldásos... hallottam még régebben egy filmben. Milyen igaz! Áldásos a stressz ellen!"_ Felkaptam Rint, és fordultam volna el vele, de akkor meghallottam Kanna hangját:

– Ki vagy te? – kérdezte, egyhangú színű hangjába némi kíváncsiság vegyült. – És mi közöd Sesshoumaruékhoz?

Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna megfordulnom. De arra tanítottak, hogy mindig nézzek annak a szemébe, akivel beszélek. Ez a tisztelet jele. Hiába, reflexeim most is előbb működtek, mint akaratom...

Folytatása következik...


	6. Széttört lélekszilánkok

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_6. rész: Széttört lélek-szilánkok_**

Alighogy felé fordultam, tekintetem megakadt a tükrön, mely még mindig halvány fehér fénnyel derengett. Öntudatlanul magam mögé söpörtem Rint, s szóltam neki, bújjon el, amíg vége nem lesz ennek az egésznek.

– Mi közöd van hozzájuk és ki vagy? – ismételte meg Kanna kérdését, ezúttal már unottan.

– A nevem Kohana – feleltem. A mondat másik felére nem kívántam válaszolni.

– És miért utazol velük?

– És miért vagy ilyen kíváncsi, _Kanna_...? – vettem oda csípőből.

Egy pillanatra mintha elkerekedtek volna éjfekete szemei, de aztán még egy kicsit fordított tükrén, amit ezáltal még erősebb fehér fény vett körbe.

– Nézz a tükrömbe, Kohana... – hallatszott valahonnan távolról a hangja.

Erre a mondatra nem is volt szükség, lévén én már eleve azt figyeltem, kíváncsiságom hajtott, hogy megtudjam, mi az a fehér derengés... Fene azt a nagy kíváncsiságomat! Nem! Fene, hogy Kagome-chan nem tudta elmondani pontosan, miért kell vigyáznom Kannával!

Egy pillanatra úgy éreztem, mintha elakadt volna a lélegzetem. Hiába vettem nagy levegőt, s éreztem, ahogy tüdőm tágul, majd összehúzódik, nem jutott oxigén a szervezetembe. Egy hosszú pillanatig elhúzódott a dolog, aztán kiszakadt belőlem egy mély sóhaj, s hamarosan már úgy éreztem, mintha lebegnék a végtelenségben. Ahol nincs se tér, se idő... se senki, még én is egy vagyok az univerzummal...

Halványan szemeim előtt mintha fehér fényt láttam volna, mely kiszakad belőlem – akárcsak előbbi sóhajom – és egyre távolabb haladt egy fényes tárgy felé. De már nem volt helye a gondolataimnak. Már nem voltak a sajátjaim. Épp, mikor már majdnem elérte az a fura fehér fény azt a fura fényes anyagot, valami megcsillant.

Napfény.

Visszatükröződik.

Tükör...

_Kanna!_

Pislogtam egyet, s hirtelen minden visszajött: Kanna, a tükre, a fehér fény, ami távozott belőlem... vajon mi lehetett az? Mintha lényem belsejét ragadta volna ki belőlem... lassan, de biztosan elindult visszafelé a fehér fény, ám ólomkezeim még mindig nem tudtam mozgásra bírni, s az agyam helyére benyomult rongyok sem segítettek a gondolkodásban.

– Kohana-chan...! – hallatszott valahonnan a távolból egy kislány hangja.

„_Rin..."_

Majd egy mély morgást hallottam, melyből csupán ezt tudtam kivenni:

– Ostoba halandó...!

„_Sesshoumaru..."_

Még egyet pislogtam, s a folyamat hirtelen felgyorsult. A fehér fény egy szempillantás alatt visszatért belém, én pedig kóvályogva rogytam térdeimre, ziháló lélegzetvétellel. Mikor kicsit már lenyugodott a szervezetem, felpillantottam Kanna közönyös szemeibe. Magával az ürességgel néztem farkasszemet; s végre megértettem, mi történt.

„_A lelkem..."_

Tekintetemben harag égett, én pedig mérgesen cselekedtem; ösztönből, ahogyan megragadtam egyik nyílvesszőmet, s puszta kézzel a lány felé hajítottam azt, egy _nagyon félelmetes_ csatakiáltással vegyítve.

Pont a közepén találtam el a tükröt. Hallottam, ahogy az üvege megreccsen... a másodperc töredéke alatt pókhálózva kúsztak végig rajta a törések, majd végleg hasznavehetetlenné vált a fura tükör.

Kanna üres tekintettel meredt maga elé, de szemei kicsit elkerekedtek. Aztán felpillantott rám, mikor tükréből már csak a keret maradt meg. Én még mindig próbáltam lenyugtatni lélegzetemet, s kalapáló szívverésemet, tekintetem pedig meg mernék esküdni rá, hogy gyilkos dühöt tükrözött. Na, nem mintha bármit vagy bárkit is meg tudnék ölni... jó, leszámítva azokat az undormány démonokat, amiknek szokásává vált a nyomomba eredni...

– Te lány... Kohana... – hallatszott a kislány csendes hangja. – Nem most találkoztunk utoljára – fejezte be, azzal eltűnt; mintha a föld nyelte volna el.

Mélyeket lélegeztem még mindig, hogy lenyugtassam magam. Egy kis test csapódott nekem, s én lepillantva megláttam Rin apró alakját, amint átkarol.

– Jól vagy, Kohana-chan...? – kérdezte nagy barna szemeit rám emelve.

Én halványan elmosolyodtam. Hihetetlenül gyengének éreztem magam, de azért biccentettem, hogy megnyugtassam őt:

– Igen, köszönöm, Rin.

– Megyünk – mordult mögöttem egy mérges férfihang, mire én nagy nehezen feltápászkodtam.

Még mindig nem éreztem teljesen jól magam, s attól féltem, bármelyik pillanatban elgyengülhetnek a lábaim, de nem akartam lelassítani a nagyurat; éreztem, már türelme végén jár.

Minden jel szerint Kagura is meglógott, de hogy mit akart Sesshoumarutól, azt már sosem tudom meg. De nem is érdekelt. _„Kanna viszont..."_ Volt valami fura abban a kislányban. Kirázott a hideg, már csak attól is, ha rágondoltam.

Mély gondolataimból halk, egyenletes szuszogás ragadott ki. Oldalra döntöttem kicsit a fejem, úgy néztem az alvó Rint. Hamarosan lenyugszik a nap, nem csoda, hát, hogy fáradt, s a nap eseményei sem tettek hozzá üdeségéhez. Ah és Un hátán szundikált békésen, én pedig még jó darabig elnéztem. Olyan aranyos volt így. Mintha egy másik világhoz tartozna.

Vettem egy apró lélegzetet, és akkor megtörtént, teljesen váratlanul: a lábaim hirtelen elgyengültek, a világ pedig forogni kezdett körülöttem. Apró szikrák csillantak a szemem előtt, s táncolták körbe látóteremet. Éreztem, hogy kiver a hideg veríték, miközben egyre nehezebben jutok levegőhöz. Kétségbeesetten és vakon megkapaszkodtam Ah és Un kantárjában, de csak húztam magammal lefelé; nem tudta megtartani ernyedő testemet. Rin is felébredt, hogy valami mozog alatta, ami nem harmonikus a sárkányló kevésbé egyenletes lépteivel. Ezt csak onnan gondoltam, hogy mielőtt még végleg elsötétült volna a világ előttem, hallottam egy aggódó sikolyt felőle:

– Kohana-chaaaaaaan!

Már csak arra emlékeztem, hogy zuhanok lefelé, miközben a fekete tudatlanság magába szippant. Vártam még, hogy megérezzem a kemény talajt, de a fájdalom elmaradt.

„_Valami... puha..."_ ezek voltak utolsó gondolataim, mielőtt végleg ráborult volna a sötét köd elmémre...

– Ümmmnymmm... – nyöszörögtem kicsit, mikor kezdtek visszatérni hozzám érzékeim, de még mindig nagyon gyenge voltam és a fejem is kóválygott.

Mozogtam. De min voltam?

Próbáltam érzékelni magam körül a külvilágot, de ez még mindig csak nagyon nehezen ment. Kinyitottam szemeimet, azonban csak vaksin pislogtam, ezért gyorsan becsuktam őket, s összébb gömbölyödtem. Ekkor éreztem meg, hogy valaki magához szorít. De csak egy karral.

Egy picit ismét kinyíltak a szemeim, s most végre már ki tudtam venni nagyjából a színeket, de még mindig csak foltokat láttam. Egy nagy fehér-piros foltot, ami ezüstösen csillog néhol. Nagyon aprón oldalra döntöttem a fejemet, hogy felnézhessek, de megint elkezdtem szédülni, így gyorsan visszagömbölyödtem eredi állapotomba, de sikerült elkapnom egy pillanatnyi aranyszínt.

„_Csak nem... Sesshoumaru... engem... visz... engem...?"_ gondolataim még kissé zavarosak és szaggatottak voltak, de a lényeget már ki lehetett belőlük hámozni. Mélyet sóhajtottam, hogy erőt gyűjtsek, de nem sikerült ébren maradnom. Ahhoz túl kimerült voltam. Egyetlen gondolat futott még át az agyamon, mielőtt újból a tudatlanságba süllyedtem volna:

„_De jó a karjában lenni..."_ egy apró, boldog gondolat, amelyet nem róhat fel nekem senki és amiről nem vagyok köteles beszámolni. Utolsó erőmmel egy kicsit közelebb húzódtam hozzá, de aztán már tényleg eluralkodott felettem a kimerültség s gyengeségem.

Amikor következőleg magamhoz tértem, hirtelen nem tudtam, mi az a fura érzés, ami hatalmába kerített, mígnem el nem kezdtem szakadatlanul köhögni. Annyira kiszáradt a torkom, hogy az már szinte fájt. Még a levegővétel is köhögő-rohamot okozott számomra, de szerencsére kicsi Rin a segítségemre sietett, s én jól meghúztam az elém tartott vizes kulacsot. Hálásan kortyolgattam belőle, s köhögésem is nemsokára abbamaradt.

– Hű... köszönöm, Rin! – sóhajtottam, egy apró mosoly kíséretében.

A kislány visszavigyorgott rám, aztán továbbszaladt, hogy feltöltse a kulacsot. Én – még mindig kissé kótyagosan – körbenéztem. Egy folyó partján szemlélődtem, a közelben egyedül Ah és Un volt Rinen és rajtam kívül.

– Hol vannak a többiek...? – kérdeztem, összeráncolva szemöldökömet.

– Sesshoumaru-sama és Jaken elmentek valahová, de szerintem hamarosan vissza kell érniük... már jócskán elmúlt reggel... – felelte töprengő hangon a kislány.

– Rin, meg tudnád mondani, hogy... – egy picit megakadt a szavam – mennyi ideig... öh... aludtam...?

– Csak az éjszaka – felelte, azzal odabaktatott Ah és Unhoz, s valamit leemelt a nyeregtáskájából és odahozta hozzám, elfelezve az adagokat. – Egyél; biztos éhes vagy és tudom, hogy Sesshoumaru nagyúr mindig szeret azonnal elindulni, amint visszaérkezik...

– Aha... köszi, Rin – biccentettem, azzal nekiláttam szerény reggelimet elfogyasztásának – ami ezúttal iszonyatosan jólesett. Mintha legalábbis már napok óta egy falatot sem ettem volna...! Nagy mosollyal az arcomon majszoltam el a kezdetleges mini-szendvicset, amit a kislánytól kaptam.

Ahogy reggelim végére értem, valami fura duruzsolást hallottam. Összeszaladt a szemöldököm és gyanakodva kémleltem körbe. Persze, lehetett volna egy ártatlan rovar is, de sajnos az intuícióm nem ezt sugallta. Lassan felemelkedtem, még mindig keresve a zaj forrását.

Végre megtaláltam: ott körözött egy darázs, nem is olyan messze tőlem. Kíváncsian húzódtam közelebb hozzá; habár nem voltam valami jó viszonyban úgy általában a rovarokkal, ez az egyed felkeltette érdeklődésemet. Volt benne valami... furcsa... megmagyarázhatatlan...

Összerezzentem, mikor suhogó hangot hallottam, s a következő pillanatban egy fehér villanást láttam; aztán kitisztult minden, s a nagyúr állt előttem, kezében a kétségbeesett darázs szárnyait fogva.

– Hn... – mintha egy kis vigyor akart volna kibuggyanni szája szegletéből – az a fajta, ami akkor jelenik meg nemes vonásain, ha egy jó csatát szimatol meg.

Aztán, csuklója egy kecses mozdulatával elengedte a lényt, ami még egy pillanatig ott körözött körülöttünk, végül pedig menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Én néztem, míg el nem tűnt a szemem elől, aztán Sesshoumaruhoz fordultam:

– Mi volt ez, nagyúr...?

Ő rám tekintett, s úgy tűnt, mintha fontolgatná válaszát, mit mondhatna el belőle nekem. Én kicsit türelmetlenül felvontam egyik szemöldököm, s nem is vettem észre, mikor kezdtem el az ütemes dobolgatást lábammal.

– Hagyd abba – mordult rám.

– Hm? – pislogtam értetlenül.

– Ne csináld, olyan vagy, mint egy türelmetlen kisgyerek.

Leesett az állam – majdnem szó szerint! Mégis mit képzel, ki ő, hogy ilyeneket vágjon a fejemhez?! Becsuktam a számat, s élesen pillantottam rá; komolyan, ha a tekintettel ölni lehetne, ott helyben porrá égett volna!

– Naraku egy saimyosho-ja volt – magyarázta.

„_Ezt most nekem értenem kéne...?"_ zavarom minden bizonnyal arcomra is kiülhetett, mert Sesshoumaru megmagyarázta:

– Egy pokoldarázs. Erős mérget képesek kibocsátani, ha megcsíp, biztos nem élted volna túl.

– De nem tette... – morfondíroztam el a gondolaton. – Akkor meg vajon mit kereshetett itt?

– Megfigyelt.

– Hogy mit csinált?!

– Nem tudom pontosan, milyen kapcsolat van köztük és teremtőjük közt, de úgy hiszem, megfigyelt.

– Úgy hiszed? – kérdeztem élesen. Vészesen kezdett fogyni türelmem. – És _engem_? Mégis mi megfigyelnivaló van rajtam?!

Hopp. Tisztán láttam, hogy egy pillanatra bennakadt a lélegzete, de gyorsan összeszedte magát. Én pedig úgy tettem, mintha mindebből semmit sem vettem volna észre. Igen, így egyszerűbbnek tűnt a dolog...

– Biztos arra volt kíváncsi, miért tartasz velünk – felelte félvállról, majd ugyanilyen stílusban még hozzátette:

– Vagy, hogy hol tartod az ékkőszilánkodat...

Nyitottam a számat, hogy mondjak valamit, mikor a torkomon akadt a szó a látványtól: egy pokoldarázs repült föl az egyik közeli bokorból. Eddig nem is sejtettem, hogy ott bujkál. Vetettem egy oldalpillantást Sesshoumarura, de ezt csak tetézte szótlanságomat: nyugodtan nézte a rovart, amint megszökik, sőt, derűsen! És nem tett ellene semmit sem...!

– Te tudtad?! – kiáltottam rá; végre megjött a hangom.

Ő elegánsan felemelte egyik szemöldökét, mintha nem lett volna elég nyilvánvaló a válasza.

– Miért? MIÉRT ENGEDTED EL?! – torkolltam le, immár nem zavart, hogy felemeltem a hangom egy olyan démonnal szemben, aki bármely pillanatban véget vethetne életemnek, s még csak túl nagy erőfeszítésébe sem tellene azt megtenni.

– Így Naraku utánunk fog jönni és végre elintézhetem... nem kell annyit keresnem... – válaszolta, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

Én a pulykaméregtől még egy darabig ismét nem jutottam szóhoz, majd, mikor végre reagáltam, alig ismertem rá a hangomra. Suttogássá halkult, s annyi indulat húzódott meg mögötte, mint még talán sohasem:

– Mégis... hogy merészelted...? Mit képzelsz te magadról, hogy csak azért, mert beleuntál már a keresésébe, az én életem kockáztatod, így felhasználva engem, hogy közelebb juss hozzá?! – a végére megint csak felerősödött a hangom, s habár már nem ordibáltam, elég félelmetesen hangzott. Erre utalt Rin egy elfojtott nyöszörgése is a háttérből. Sajnáltam szegényt, de nem tehettem mást; nem azért csatlakoztam hozzájuk, hogy a nagyúr kényére-kedvére eljátszogasson velem!

– Azt... azt ígérted... – elcsuklott a hangom; hogy a méregtől vagy a csalódottságtól, azt nem tudom –, hogy... megvédesz... ha szolgállak. Én megtettem, ami az én részem volt, te mégis élő csalinak használnál Naraku ellen?!

Sesshoumaru közönyös arcán egy pillanatra meglepettség suhant át, majd ismét felvette a rideg kifejezést. Tekintete megkeményedett.

– Engem szolgálsz. Most ez a feladatom számodra. Amíg megteszed, nincs félnivalód attól a fattyútól – felelte hidegen.

– Hm... – egy keserű bájvigyort sikerült bevágnom, mikor hirtelen felrémlettek előttem azoknak a fura álmoknak az utolsó képei. – Mondod te... de én tudom, hogy nem így lesz. Képtelen leszel arra, hogy megvédj, hiába ígérted meg... – ismét elcsuklott a hangom, de egy nagy levegővétellel sikerült annyira lenyugtatnom magam, hogy folytatni tudjam. Szemeim sarkából pedig elpislogtam a gyülekező könnycseppeket. Nincs az a pénz, amiért előtte elsírnám magam! – Nem fog sikerülni...

Elfordultam tőle, s Rinhez léptem, aztán lehajoltam hozzá:

– Most elmegyek, Rin – suttogtam alig hallhatóan.

– Látlak még...? – nézett fel rám nagy boci szemekkel a kislány.

– Remélem, kicsi Rin... – megsimogattam a fejét. –Légy jó és erős, oké, nagylány?

– Jó – halványan elmosolyodott és megölelt. Én is átkaroltam őt, aztán lassan felemelkedtem és elbotorkáltam az íjamhoz és a nyilaimhoz, még mindig a sírással küszködve.

Elindultam.

– Most meg mégis mit képzelsz, hová mész? – kotyogott bele Jaken.

Megtorpantam és félig hátratekintettem a vállam fölött:

– Oda, ahol nem kell tartanom attól, hogy bármelyik pillanatban hátba szúrjanak –vetettem oda hidegen, aztán ismét elindultam, ahogy előrefordítottam a fejemet.

Arcomon néma könnycseppek indultak el; egy hangot sem adtam ki, ahogy lassan csorogtak le és áztatták bőrömet, ruhámat. Valami neszezést hallottam a hátam mögül, de nem gondoltam semmit sem róla. Felemelt fővel távoztam a táborhelyről, s hamarosan már a sötét erdei úton haladtam. _Egyedül. Ismét csak egyedül..._

Nem tudtam, mennyi ideje gyalogoltam már, azt sem, a Nap merrefelé jár az égbolton, csak azzal voltam tisztában, hogy iszonyatosan fáradt vagyok, és hogy nagyon megbántottak. Azt a kérdést tettem fel, amit általában az emberek a legtöbbet kérdeznek maguktól, ha valami problémájuk van:

„_Miért?"_ szipogtam halkan. Úgy éreztem, mintha egy világ omlott volna össze bennem... Sesshoumaru elárult. Szinte hallottam, ahogy szétesik apró, milliárdnyi darabokra a lelkem és csilingelve ér földet minden szilánkja, ha csak erre gondolok... Hát tényleg nem voltam több neki egy egyszerű halandónál, akinek az élete játék a számára...?

Keserűen elmosolyodtam. Ugyan, hogy is gondolhatta volna másképp? Valóban csak egy porszem vagyok a többi közül, csupán annyiban különbözök, hogy egy ékkőszilánk van a szívemben... semmi másban... miért kellett volna többnek látnia engem...?

Elnyomtam egy kétségbeesett nyöszörgést, s szipogtam egy nagyot, ahogy továbbhaladtam a rengetegben. A könnyeim lassan elálltak – már ők is fáradtak voltak ahhoz, hogy futkorásszanak az arcomon –, az alkony pedig lassan ereszkedni kezdett a tájra. Hirtelen sötétedett be, én pedig vakon botorkáltam a fák közt, magamban azon imádkozva az istenekhez, nehogy összefussak egy démonnal – ebben az állapotomban talán még a leggyengébb fajtából valók is könnyedén elbánhattak volna velem.

Egy kiadós alvásra volt szükségem, s arra, hogy tisztázzam gondolataimat, érzéseimet. És, hogy végre eldöntsem, hogyan tovább...

Egy pislákoló tábortüzet pillantottam meg az erdő mélyén; utam pont arra vitt. Reménykedve elindultam, újabb lendülettel, miközben megpróbáltam valamennyire összeszedni magam – mégse lássanak már így! A büszkeségem nem engedte.

Ahogy egyre közelebb értem, halk beszélgetést vettem ki, de nem figyeltem a szavakra, az vonta el minden erőm, hogy fel ne bukjak az éjsötét erdő aljnövényzetében. Mintha ismerős hangok lettek volna ennek ellenére – de nem törődtem ezzel. Végre odaértem, s egy pillanatra megálltam, hogy kifújjam magam, mielőtt belépnék a tűz fénykörébe.

– Várjatok... valaki van itt – jaj, túlontúl is ismerős volt ez a hang!

Megadóan csuktam be a szemem, egy sóhajtás közepette, aztán felemeltem kezemet, hogy elsöpörjem az elém belógó akármicsodákat, amiket a nagy sötétségben képtelen voltam kivenni, de abban biztos voltam, hogy az erdő növényzetéhez tartoznak; s mikor megtettem, egy aranysárga szempárral találtam magam szembe. Jól sejtettem:

– Inuyasha – szinte leheltem; amúgy sem volt már erőm semmihez.

– Kohana?! – hökkent meg egy pillanatra, mire mozgolódás hallatszott a háta mögül, s Kagome jelent meg a képben. Bizonyára nem sikerült túl meggyőzőre az igyekvésem, hogy úgy nézzek ki, mintha semmi bajom sem lenne, mert a lány gyorsan átölelt és a többiekhez húzott és még mielőtt bárki, bármit is kérdezhetett volna, egy tál levest nyomott a kezembe; végig aggódva figyelve minden mozdulatomat.

A forró ital nagyon jólesett a csípős éjjeli hidegre. Kisvártatva kaptam egy takarót is, s mire elfogyasztottam vacsorámat, már valamivel jobban éreztem magam. Gyengén mosolyogtam Kagoméra:

– Domo arigatou!

– Ugyan már, Kohana-chan! – legyintett, azzal kicsit közelebb húzódott hozzám. – Jól vagy?

Legszívesebben ráordítottam volna, hogy „Miért, talán úgy nézek ki?!", de tudtam, hogy csak segíteni akart, ráadásul az sem helyes, ha rajta töltöm ki keserűségemet, miközben ő nem is tehet róla. Így hát szomorúan sóhajtottam egy mélyet és fáradtan rátekintettem:

– Most már jobban, köszönöm – feleltem, kipréselve magamból egy halvány mosolyt.

– Mi történt veled? Nagyon gyorsan eltűntél, mikor utoljára láttunk – pillantott rám Miroku.

– Igen; Sesshoumaruékkal mentél el, igaz? – nézett rám Sango is.

– Ja, persze! Én még lemaradtam az onsen melletti...

Puff.

Komolyan, Miroku sosem tanul...!

– Egy darabig minden oké volt, de aztán... – elfordítottam tekintetemet tőlük.

– Aztán...? – kérdezte óvatosan Kagome, hangja kissé megremegett.

– Összevesztem vele – vontam meg a vállam, szürcsölve egyet teámból.

– Csak ennyi? Ezért futottál el? – kérdezte Inuyasha. – Nekem többnek tűnik, ahogy így elnézlek...

Én rátekintettem. Bizony, érzékeny pontra tapintott; több volt e mögött, mint amit megosztottam velük. Nem éreztem se dühöt, se aggodalmat, se semmit, ahogy ránéztem. Végre észrevette magát és eltűnt arcáról az a kisfiús önelégült vigyor. Halálos csend ereszkedett ránk.

– Tudjátok, mondtam, hogy kötöttünk egy egyezséget – kezdtem bele, sóhajtva.

– Igen, hogy megvéd, ha szolgálod – biccentett Sango.

– Pontosan, de... – elakadt a szavam. Most hogy fogalmazzam meg? – Hogy rövidre fogjam, elegem lett, amikor azt várta el tőlem, hogy játsszam el az élő csali szerepét, csak, hogy ne kelljen annyi energiát fordítania Naraku keresésére...

– Oh... – Kagome kicsit lesüppedt ülőhelyén, s a többiek is csendben voltak.

– Mondtam, hogy ne bízz meg benne – hallatszott végül Inuyasha reakciója.

– Hm – egy keserű mosoly jelent meg ajkaimon, miközben aprókat biccentettem, s újabbat kortyoltam teámból.

Ismét csak csend lett. Szerintem mindenki azt várta, hogy leordítom szegény pára fejét, amiért ilyet mert mondani, és nem is hibáztattam őket, tényleg nem voltam túl előzékeny vele szemben.

– Igazad lehet, Inuyasha – bólintottam végül, mélyen a szemébe nézve. – Bocsásd meg, hogy nem hittem neked és annyi mindent vágtam a fejedhez...

– Keh! Már hozzászoktam! – felelte, keresztbefonva karját mellkasa előtt. – Egy félszellemet mindenhol így kezelnek!

– Nem, Inuyasha... én komolyan gondolom – feleltem őszintén. – Nem csak úgy mondom. Tényleg bocsáss meg nekem, kérlek...

Nem tudom, elhitte-e vagy csupán kétségbeesetten könyörgő arcomat látva döntött úgy, ahogy, de egyvalamire rájöttem, mikor megenyhültek vonásai és egy bátorító mosoly kíséretében megnyugtatott, hogy már el is felejtette: mégiscsak van szíve, akármennyire is próbálja palástolni.

– Maradj velünk, Kohana-chan, ha gondolod – szólított meg Kagome.

– Köszönöm szépen – hangom már egy kicsit rekedt volt, én pedig nagyon kimerült.

– Aludjatok, én majd őrködök ma éjjel, holnap hosszú út áll előttünk – felelte Inuyasha, ahogy elhelyezkedett egy fa törzsének támaszkodva a tűz mellett.

Mi elővettük a hálózsákokat és pokrócokat és megágyaztunk magunknak.

– Hová megyünk holnap? – suttogtam Kagomének, mielőtt elaludt volna.

– Haza kell mennem néhány holmiért – elnyomott egy ásítást, aztán félig elszenderedve még megjegyezte:

– Ha gondolod, te is visszajöhetsz velem.

Én biccentettem, hogy megértettem, ám nem voltam benne biztos, hogy mit tegyek. Egyre csak azok a szavak jártak fejemben, amit még Sesshoumaru intézett hozzám alig néhány hete; mégis, olyan tisztán csengett fülemben a hangja, mintha csak aznap reggel mondta volna:

„_Akkor sem menekülhetsz el a halálod elől, ha visszamész. Már nyakig benne vagy. ... Ugyanolyan kevés esélyed van ott is, mint itt."_

Folytatása következik...


	7. Haruka, a lélekfaló

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_7. rész: Haruka, a lélekfaló_**

Másnap délben, ebéd után éppen egy hőforrás mellett vezetett el utunk, s képtelenek voltunk ellenállni a csábításnak, amit finoman meleg vize ígért nekünk; így Inuyashára bíztuk a leselkedős szerzetest, mi pedig visszamentünk, hogy megmártózzunk kicsit.

– Szeretek otthon, a kádban fürödni, kényelemben, mégsem pótolja ezt a kellemes érzést, mikor egy onsenben áztathatom magam! – sóhajtott Kagome, ahogy gyorsan lekapkodta magáról ruháit és belegázolt a langyos vízbe.

Én egyetértően elmosolyodtam, s Sangóval együtt követtük példáját. Már jó ideje megmosakodtunk, csupán áztattuk magunkat – a víz maradásra bírt minket; amikor is úgy döntöttem, hangot adok kételyeimnek:

– Kagome-chan...

– Tessék?

– Én... nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy vissza akarok menni... – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen.

– Hogy mi? – nézett rám meglepve. – De miért?

– Tudod, egyszer valaki azt mondta nekem, hogy ott sem lennék biztonságban, az ékkőszilánkkal a testemben és úgy érzem, talán igazak lehetnek szavai – magyaráztam körülményesen.

Mindketten felvonták szemöldöküket, végül Sango szólalt meg:

– Ugye ezzel nem arra célzol, hogy Sesshoumaru volt az?

– Miért? – kérdeztem, egy mosoly mögé rejtve zavarom, azonban ezúttal nem tudtam őket átejteni. Kagome mélyet sóhajtott és hátradőlt:

– Szerintem felesleges ezen aggódnod... tudod, hogy a mi világunkban már nincsenek démonok...

– És mi van azzal a maszk-bigyóval? Azt hogyan magyarázod? Az ő szilánkját abból az idősíkból szereztétek Inuyashával... – vetettem fel.

– Hogyan?

– Ő mondta.

– Tényleg?! – döbbent meg Kagome azon, hogy valaha is szót váltottam a félszellemmel, de aztán hamar túllépett rajta. Megrázta a fejét és folytatta:

– Mindegy. Az véletlen volt. De biztos vagyok benne, több már csak nem lesz!

– Most magad akarod meggyőzni, vagy engem? – nyomtam el egy kuncogást, mire Sango szája sarkában is megjelent egy mosolykezdemény. – Amúgy pedig... szerintem nincsenek véletlenek...

– Tudom-tudom-tudom... – forgatta meg a szemeit. – Persze-persze-persze...

Ezen sosem értettünk egyet; sőt, egyszer az is előfordult, hogy órákig vitatkoztunk, csak ezen, s mire észbe kaptunk, már rég lement a nap. Persze, utána magyarázkodhattunk szüleinknek – akkor még tényleg gyermekek voltunk. De változnak az idők, ha ez az egy dolog mégis állandó, akkor is.

– De ha nem mész vissza, ugye velünk tartasz? – kérdezte Sango.

– Hát persze! – bólintottam vidáman.

– Azért gondold még ezt át, Kohana-chan... – jegyezte meg Kagome, mire egy gondterhelt sóhajtást sikerült bezsebelnie tőlem.

– Jól van – biccentettem végül, aztán eszembe jutott valami. – Tényleg, meséljetek már, ne csak ilyen borús témákról beszélgessünk!

– Mesélni? Miről? – szinte egyszerre kérdezte a két lány, ezen el is nevettem magam.

– Hát a fiúkról. Látom, hogy Miroku állandóan ott sürgölődik körülötted, Sango, ahogy Inuyasha ott sertepertél a te nyomodban is, Kagome – néztem rájuk.

Egy pillanatig néma csend volt, majd egyszerre kiáltottak rám, egyforma árnyalatú paprikavörös fejjel:

– Mi? Hogy én azzal a bunkóval?! Sohasem! – szólalt meg Kagome.

– Mi? Hogy én azzal a perverzzel?! Sohasem! – mondta kórusban Sango is, ami egy újabb kuncogást váltott ki belőlem. Számomra egyértelmű volt, hogy ők is éreznek valamit irántuk, ahogy a két lökött fiú is gyengéd érzelmeket táplál a lányok felé. Somolyogva tekintettem rájuk.

– Nem tetszik, ahogy nézel – szűkítette össze a szemeit Kagome.

– Igen – tette hozzá Sango. – Nem hiszel nekünk, pedig mi igazat beszélünk!

– Oh, igen? – nyomtam el egy újabb nevetés-hullámot.

– Oké – vett egy nagy levegőt Kagome, s arcát hirtelen gonosz fények táncolták körbe. Én azonnal abbahagytam a kuncogást, s megdermedtem. Ez nem jelenthet semmi jót. – Hát mi van veled és Sesshoumaruval?

– Hogy kivel? – kérdeztem vissza csípőből.

– Ne játssz, kíváncsiak vagyunk! – noszogatott Sango is.

– Semmi. Mi lenne szeretnivaló abban az arrogáns, öntelt, önző és követelőző démonban? – morogtam mérgesen, mire ők – számomra érthetetlen okokból – kuncogni kezdtek.

– Most meg mi van? Ez az igazság. Min nevettek? – kérdeztem; fogalmam sem volt, mi volt olyan szórakoztató a válaszomon.

– Minket úgysem tudsz átejteni! – vigyorgott a szellemirtó lány.

– Miről beszélsz? – adtam az értetlent, holott sejtettem (nagyon is!), mire gondol pontosan.

A lányok összenéztek, végül ismét rám emelték tekintetüket; ezúttal a papnő reinkarnációja szólalt meg:

– Látjuk a szemeden – aztán meglökte a vállamat. – Te szerelmes vagy, Kohana-chan!

– Hangosabban, a tizediken a kómás beteg nem hallotta elég kristálytisztán... – mormogtam. Komolyan mondom, szerintem még 500 évvel később, Tokióban is hallották, amilyen hangosan elkiáltotta magát! – Ostobaság – tettem még hozzá, majd, még mielőtt bármelyikük bármit is mondhatott volna, felemelkedtem a vízből és kimásztam a partra, megtörülközni. Nemsokára követtek, még mindig azzal a somolygó kifejezéssel az arcukon, én azonban csak előre néztem és nagy léptekkel indultam meg Inuyasháék felé, immáron teljes miko-öltözékemben.

Furcsa látvány fogadott, mikor kiértem az erdő sűrűjéből, a tisztásra, ahol Inuyasha őrködött Miroku felett: a félszellem éppen felpattant ülőhelyéről, s láttam, ahogy szimatolni kezd, majd támadóállást vesz föl. Már éppen nyitottam volna a szám, hogy megkérdezzem, mi történt, mikor is Kagoméék megérkeztek és barátném megelőzött engem:

– Mi baj, Inuyasha?

– Sango, te nem érzed? Egy gonosz aura közeledik... – nézett rá kérdően a lányra Miroku.

– De... – most, hogy mondják, nekem is van valami kellemetlen érzésem; Sango azonban folytatta:

– Ez nem lehet más, mint az övé.

– Kié? – kotyogtam végre közbe.

– Narakué... – morogta dühösen Inuyasha, ahogy előrántotta a Tessaigát. – A mocskos szagát bárhol, bármikor felismerem ennek az undorító dögnek!

– Na-ra-ku...? – leheltem.

„_Remek. Pont ő az, aki az én szilánkomra pályázik!"_ szinte éreztem, ahogy arcomból kifut minden szín, s esküdni mertem volna, akkor épp olyan falfehér voltam, mintha csak kísértet lettem volna. _„Mi jöhet még rosszabb?"_ Amint pillantásom tovasiklott a fákon-bokrokon, egy alakon állapodott meg végül. Nyeltem egyet. _„Jobb lett volna nem feltenni ezt a kérdést..."_

– Sesshoumaru! Te meg mit keresel itt?! – ordítozta felé Inuyasha.

– Hn. Ostoba kérdés – pillantott rá megvetően a kutyaszellem. – Természetesen Narakut.

„_Ooh... de jó újra hallani a hangját..."_ méláztam el, aztán, mikor rájöttem, mit is csinálok, arcon vágtam magam. _„Térj már észhez, Kohana!"_ Értetlenül pislogtam Kagoméra, aki hasonló pillantásokat küldött felém.

– Szúnyog – mentegetőztem, s éreztem, picit bevörösödik az arcom ott, ahol pofon vágtam magam.

„_Le kéne szoknom erről..."_ Figyelmemet azonban lekötötte az újabb érkező, aki páviánbundát viselt. Érzékeim veszélyt jeleztek, ezért hátrébb húzódtam, a növények árnyékának rejtekébe.

– Úgy látom, összegyűlt a kis csapat... nézzük csak – mindenkin végignézett az idegen, de látszólag nem találta, amit keresett, mert egy alig hallható csalódott sóhaj szűrődött ki a bunda alól.

– Minek köszönhetjük, hogy megtisztelsz szerény személyeddel? – kérdezte kihívóan Inuyasha, ahogy feljebb emelte kardját.

– Azt hallottam, valaki veletek utazik, de kár, hogy nem találom... így kevéssé lesz szórakoztató – rázta meg csalódottan a fejét, mire arcom grimaszba torzult. Most már biztos voltam benne, az _Én_ ékkőszilánkomat akarja. Azért jött el idáig és kockáztatja, hogy megjelenjen a többiek előtt.

Aztán minden előjel nélkül hirtelen torzulni kezdett teste – alól undorítóan nyálkás nyúlványok tekergőztek ki a bundából, mely pillanatokon belül darabokra szakadt; s így láttatni engedte felsőtestét. Ahogy megpillantottam, váratlanul képek villantak fel szemeim előtt: a hetek óta kísértő rémálmom... _Az ébenfekete haj... a vörösen parázsló szemek, melyek, akár a pokol tüzei lennének..._

Rémülten hátrálni kezdtem – a lehető leghalkabban, amennyire tőlem tellett, mégis, úgy tűnik, még a természet is ellenem volt.

Reccs!

A kis gally eltörése végigvisszhangzott a csatamezővé vált, imént még nyugodt réten, s minden szem felém fordult. Én rémülten pislogtam, aztán egy idióta vigyor tűnt fel arcomon, ahogy nyeltem egy nagyot. _„Ez ügyes volt, Kohana..."_ dicsértem meg magam savanyúan.

Azonnal magamhoz tértem, amint valami mozgást fedeztem fel jobbomon és iszonyodva láttam, ahogy egy undormány-nyúlvány felém siet. Egy ijedt sikkantással földre vetettem magam és elgurultam az útjából. A mögöttem lévő fának csapódott be, én pedig azonnal felpattantam és berohantam az erdőbe, a fák közé, ahol talán nehezebb célpont lehetek.

„_Tessék. A fegyvereimet is pont a táborban kellett hagynom!"_ gondoltam kétségbeesetten, de amint meghallottam a zajt magam mögött, azonnal gyorsabb tempóra váltottam. Azonban tudtam, hamarosan már kifulladok.

Tehát, szaporán kapkodva a levegő után, nekitámaszkodtam egy fának, s próbáltam kivárni, míg a világ forgása lecsillapodik körülöttem. Persze, sejtettem, hogy üldözőm nem ilyen megértő, sem türelmes, sőt, szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy még csak el sem fáradt...

Még vettem egy mély levegőt, s nagyjából sikerült helyreállítanom szervezetemet; így eltoltam magamtól a fát és immár saját lábaimon állva nagy lendületet vettem és nekiindultam – még ugyanabban a pillanatban meg is dermedtem, ahogy megéreztem a karmos ujjak fagyos érintését bőrömön. A pengeélesre nyúlt körmök nyakam érzékeny pontján állapodtak meg, én pedig szoborként ácsorogtam, a félelemtől mozdulni sem bírtam.

Hiába, nyelnem mindenképpen kellett; de erőltettem magam, hogy azt is csak kicsit, ki tudja, milyen könnyen felsérthetik bőröm támadóm karmai...! Végül, mikor már nem mozdult semmi sem és egy árva hang se hallatszott, meguntam és összeszedtem minden bátorságom:

– Mit akarsz tőlem?

– _A lelkedet..._ – suttogta egy mély női hang a fülembe.

„_Na álljunk csak meg egy percre! Az előbb még nem **Naraku** akarta az **ékkőszilánkomat**???"_ összeráncoltam homlokom és egy picit oldalra fordítottam a fejem. Oké, belátom, nagy hiba volt és azonnal rá is jöttem, amint megéreztem az égető fájdalmat és a langyos, egyre lejjebb terjedő csíkot nyakamon, mely minden valószínűség szerint a vérem volt.

– Ki... vagy te? – leheltem.

Ennél azért erőteljesebbre szántam kérdésemet, de úgy tűnt, hirtelen teljesen elgyengültem.

– A nevem Haruka... na, nem mintha _Neked_ számítana, hisz úgyis nemsokára meghalsz...

– Tessék?!

– A test nem bírja sokáig lélek nélkül... – szinte láttam, ahogy gonoszan elvigyorodik.

Olllyan úúúútálatosak tudnak lenni ilyenkor a szellemek! Most mit szórakozik az én szerencsétlenségemen? Ja, pont ő idézte elő. Felejtsétek el, amit az imént írtam...

Lágyan sóhajtottam, ahogy mérlegeltem a lehetőségeimet és ebből a helyzetből való élve kikerülésem esélyeit latolgattam. Ám nem gondolkozhattam sokáig, mert Haruka megragadta a vállamat és megfordított. Még mindig nem eresztett el, mikor végre megnézhettem magamnak, kivel is van dolgom.

Hosszú, éjfekete haja volt és szikrázó arany szemei, melyek egy kis vöröset is hordoztak magukban. Hófehér arca és nemes vonásai voltak; azt viszont furcsállottam kissé, hogy démoni jegyeket nem vettem észre rajta. Karmain és egyedi szemszínén kívül nem voltak látható jelei, hogy az előttem álló nő szellem lenne. Ezt megcáfolta a tény, hogy amikor kinyitotta száját, hogy szóljon hozzám, kilátszottak meghosszabbodott szemfogai.

– Hm. De kár, hogy el kell vegyem a lelkedet... pedig csinosabb vagy, mint gondoltam...

„_MI VAN?!"_ értetlenkedve pislogtam rá és nem akartam hinni a fülemnek. _„Ugye ezt nem úgy gondolta, ahogy gondolom, hogy gondolta???"_ most már _tényleg_ kezdtem nagyon megijedni! Komolyan, ez a középkor rémisztőbb, mint ahogyan első látásra tűnt!

– Szép az arcod... – mélázott el, a fülem mögé tűzve egy hajtincset és megérintve orcámat, mire szemeim megvillantak és egy határozott mozdulattal lesöpörtem magamról a kezét.

– Ne merj hozzám érni! – kiáltottam teli torokból.

– Oooh... – felcsillantak szemei. –Még vonzóbb vagy, ha dühöngsz!

Oké, most jött el az a pillanat, mikor szívem szerint akkorát sikoltottam volna, hogy a fél erdő tuti beleremegett volna. De nem. Csak álltam döbbenten és ostoba ábrázattal a képemen. Majd arcom kezdett elvörösödni a méregtől, és éreztem, ahogy egyik szemöldököm meg-megugrik dühömben. Ha lettek volna karmaim, biztos, hogy kimeresztettem volna őket, de így... így be kellett érnem, csupán markom összezárásával és folyamatos nyitogatásával.

– Ne. Merj. Hozzám. Érni! – ordítottam rá, azzal kiragadtam a vállamat szorításából, amivel eddig fogva tartott és hátráltam jó pár lépést. Ám még ez sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy biztos távolságot érezzek kettőnk között. Ahhoz egy teljes kontinens sem lett volna elég! Mit egy? Több sem!!!

– Na, most miért vagy ilyen...? – kérdezte durcásan, sértődötten csücsörítve ajkait.

Én csak hápogni tudtam a döbbenettől, amit ő kegyetlenül ki is használt, mikor egy pillanat alatt előttem termett és megszorította a karomat. Előre hajolva a fülembe suttogta:

– Én nem akartam durva lenni, reméltem, előtte még jól érezhetjük magunkat, de így... – ismét felegyenesedett, s mélyen a szemembe tekintet az ő búskomor sajátjaival – sajnos nem tehetem ezt meg, és mindenképpen el kell vennem a lelkedet, pedig igazán együtt maradhattunk volna és megszökhettünk volna Naraku elől...

„_Aha! Szóval mégiscsak neki dolgozott!"_ diadalittas fény csillant szememben, míg le nem ülepedett, mi mást is szólt hozzám. Ismét erőt vett rajtam a düh. _„Ó, hogy az a..."_

– Mondtam már, hogy ne merj hozzám érni! – kiáltottam, mire szomorú szemében egyszeriben gonosz fény csillant, és nagyon közel hajolt az arcomhoz; ám én sem voltam rest, pánikszerűen összegyűjtve cseppnyi miko erőmet, tisztító energia jártam át testemet, ő pedig fájdalmasan feljajdulva eleresztett, kissé megperzselődött tenyerét vizsgálgatva, míg én még egy pillanatig néztem, aztán újbóli futásnak eredtem. Komolyan, ez a nőszemély talán még jobban megrémített, mint Naraku maga a rémálmommal meg mindennel együtt! Futottam, ahogy csak a lábam bírta, de már hallottam a még szaporább lépteket a hátam mögül és öntudatlanul is könnyek szöktek a szemembe. Azt kívántam, bárcsak valahol máshol lehettem volna, bárcsak valakivel, aki megvéd, és biztonságban... _„Sesshoumaru..."_ rá kellett jönnöm, egyszerűen képtelen voltam őt elfelejteni és egy keserű mosoly jelent meg szájam szegletében, mikor arra gondoltam, hogy leszorultabb helyzetemben is őneki kell eszembe jutnia, pedig múltkor olyannyira összevesztünk valamin... _„Mindezek ellenére lehet, hogy tényleg meg tudott volna védeni... azonban van egy olyan érzésem, ezt már sosem tudom meg..."_ elnyomtam egy kétségbeesett kiáltást, mikor egy kiálló kődarabban – amit természetesen nem vettem észre, annyira lekötöttek gondolataim és a menekülés – elestem és elnyúltam a koszos földön. Nem mozdultam; ahhoz már túlságosan is kimerült voltam.

Hallottam, hogy mögöttem a léptek már beértek és látva mozdulatlanságomat, lassan, kényelmesen közelítenek felém. _„Sesshoumaru, segíts!"_ szorítottam össze szemeim, próbálva kizárni a külvilágot.

Hirtelen arra lettem figyelmes, hogy valaki – csöppet sem lágyan – felránt a talajról, hajamnál fogva, én pedig térdepelve nézek bele aranyos-vöröses szemeibe, melyek most a méregtől összehúzódtak.

– Én felajánlottam egy másik lehetőséget, de _Te_ akartad, hogy ehhez folyamodjak... – suttogta vérfagyasztóan. Megborzongtam hangjától és el sem tudtam képzelni, mire céloz ezzel. Rögvest megtudtam, amint megéreztem a lüktető fájdalmat testem legközepén.

Próbáltam ellenállni, ám minden hiába volt. Kanna tükre legalább valami kellemes, lebegés-szerű állapotot idézett elő, azonban ez... neeeem. Haruka felemelt bal keze a homlokom felé nézett, én meg őrá, viszont kisvártatva kénytelen-kelletlen le kellett hunynom a szemem. Ez valamikor akkor következhetett be, mikor is...

– Ááááááááááááááááááááááá!

Egy fájdalmas sikoltás szakadt ki belőlem, lelkem egy részével együtt. A hófehér fény, amit Kannával való találkozásomkor láttam, ismét előbukkant belőlem, az élet halvány lángja pedig pislákolni kezdett bennem. _Éreztem._

A kéz, ami eddig lefogott, most elengedett, s másfelé mutatott. Hangokat sodort felém a szél, azonban az égető és vakítóan fehér fájdalomtól nem láttam, se hallottam azt, aki megzavarta Harukát. Aztán furcsa módon a kín alábbhagyott, hallásom pedig hirtelen kitisztult.

– Hagyd őt békén! – mordult rá a lányra egy kellemes és ismerős férfihang; de nem tudtam még beazonosítani.

– Hmm... egy démon... igaz, hogy a miko lélek jelenti számomra a legnagyobb gyönyört, de egy youkai lelkét sem szalasztanám el!

„_Youkai...? Csak nem...?"_

– Hn. Szeretném látni, ahogy megpróbálod – heccelte őt a férfi.

„_Sesshoumaru, te idióta, most a te lelkednek is ki kell majd állnia a kínt, mint az enyémnek... hopp! Várjunk csak! Most miért nem érzek semmit?"_

Úgy tűnik, sosem tanulok a leckéből és mindig a rossz kérdéseket teszem fel... ugyanis, alighogy végére értem gondolataimnak, erős fájdalom futott végig testemen, majd hirtelen pihekönnyű lettem és csak lebegtem – azonban kétfelől is húztak visszafelé, hiába igyekeztem fölfelé.

Váratlanul egy másik lélek is megjelent – inkább csak éreztem, semmint láttam, de azonnal felismertem, kié: Sesshoumarué. _„Mondtam, hogy egy idióta..."_ morogtam magamban. Aztán minden előjel nélkül megszűnt mindenféle vonzáserő és visszazuhantam, egy harmadik irányba.

Kicsit kótyagos voltam még, mikor végre eltűntek a csillagok szemem elől, viszont fura volt, mivel nem térdeltem, hanem a lábaimon álltam. És volt valami még különösebb érzésem, de ezúttal nem tulajdonítottam túl nagy figyelmet neki; sokkal inkább Harukának, aki szúrós szemekkel nézett rám, mire én összeszűkítettem a sajátjaimat. _„Hn. Furcsa. Az előbb még magasabbnak tűnt..."_ morfondíroztam el eközben.

– Kutyadémon, igaz?

Megpróbáltam nem túl idióta képet vágni.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy nekem is egy ilyenbe kellett belefutnom! A mérge...! – a nő ott köhécselt, én pedig értetlenül meredtem rá. Megköszörültem a torkomat, de valahogy mélyebbre sikerült, mint ahogyan azt elterveztem; nem baj, hatását megtette, még jobban is, mint reméltem volna: Haruka még vetett egy rémült pillantást rám, azzal eltűnt valami fekete gázfelhőben.

Beleszimatoltam a levegőbe. _„Ez biztos méreg volt."_ állapítottam meg, aztán valami szöget ütött a fejemben: _„De akkor meg miért nem köhö..."_ gondolatom végét hangos krákogás és köhécselés szakította félbe. Egy női hang volt az. Odafordítottam tekintetem, és amit láttam, attól megfagyott ereimben a vér: _magamat láttam_!

– Mi a... Hogy a... Jaj! – nem tudtam egyik félbehagyott kérdésemet sem befejezni (na, nem mintha terveztem volna), villámgyorsan odasiettem és elkaptam az éppen lezuhanni készülő testet. Az utolsó pillanatban értem oda és hangosan felsóhajtottam. Ha valami baja lett volna, én biztos kinyírtam volna azt a nyamvadt fruskát!

Elgondolkoztam, most mitévő legyek, de jobb ötletem nem lévén, a jobb karomba vettem őt és felemelkedtem. Egy darabig még tanácstalanul álldogáltam egyhelyben, de aztán valami ismerős illatot hozott felém a szél. Nekem nem volt ismerős, de a testemnek igen. _„Ez Rin illata..."_ gondoltam magamban, azzal elindultam arrafelé. Még egynapi járásra lehetett.

Furcsa volt, egyáltalán nem fáradtam el, mikor már fél nap letelt. De, ahogy letekintettem, láttam, hamarosan magához tér, így jobbnak láttam, ha inkább lerakom – elkéstem. Mondanom sem kell, ez nem az én napom.

– Tegyél le, onna – mondta fagyosan, mire én elkuncogtam magam és lepakoltam, ahogy kívánta.

– Nézz már magadra előbb... – feleltem; a hangomban ott bujkált, mennyire szórakozom.

– Ne merészelj így besz... – torkára forrott a szó, mikor végre kinyitotta szemeit.

Egy igen cifra káromkodás következett, amit előbb néztem volna ki magamból, mint belőle, de igazán – a leghűvösebb démonok is elveszthetik néhanapján a hidegvérűségüket, nem igaz...?

– Levadászom.

Mindössze ennyit fűzött még hozzá. Különös volt hallani a hangját. Nem is volt az övé.

– Rinék innen még félnapi gyaloglásra vannak.

– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte morcosan.

– Érzem a kislány illatát – feleltem, megvonva a vállam.

– Akkor induljunk – mordult egyet, azzal magabiztos, ámde mérges lépteivel megindult.

– Arra... – mutattam ellenkező irányba, magamban elnyomva egy jóleső kuncogást, azonban az mégis kihallatszott.

– Csak kerüljek vissza... megbánod még!

– Ne rám légy dühös, Haruka tette! – méltatlankodtam. – Amúgy is, addig mi legyen? Elmondjuk a többieknek?

Megtorpant. Hopp! Na erre nem gondolt. Aztán ismét továbbindult, én pedig kíváncsian követtem őt, fürgén felzárkózva melléje. Felvontam egyik szemöldököm, kérdően tekintve le rá.

– Nem.

– És... miért? – uh... még mindig mindent harapófogóval kell kihúzni belőle???

– Mégis hogyan festene? Meg kell tanulnod úgy viselkedned, ahogy én szoktam, mielőtt bárki észrevenné... persze csak addig, amíg meg nem találom azt a kotnyeles onnát és vissza nem csináltatom vele! – válasza egy morgásba fulladt.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy neked is úgy kell viselkedned, mint nekem...? – oké, ez inkább kijelentés volt. Sötét tekintettel pillantott rám. – És járni is másképp szoktam.

– Én is.

– És máshogy mozgok... úgy általában.

– Én is.

– És...

– Jól van, értem, mire célzol!

Érzelmi kilengéseihez szerény véleményem szerint nagyban hozzájárult, ami történt, különben biztos nem veszítette volna el ilyen hamar a fejét. Én meg... egész higgadt votam, már amennyire ilyen helyzetben az lehet az ember... akarom mondani, démon...

Megállt.

– Most meg mi van? Nem megyünk vissza? – kérdeztem morcosan. Már nagyon elegem volt a szeszélyeiből.

– Előbb el kell sajátítanunk egyet s mást, hogy úgy viselkedjünk, ahogy a másik, mielőtt visszamegyünk.

– Mit? Rinéknek se mondjuk el?

– Mégis hogy néznének rám, a Nagy Sesshoumarura...?

– És halandó nőre... – kuncogtam ismét.

– Te...

Majd' kipukkadt a méregtől...! Hiába, ez van ám, ha testet cserél az ember... ööö... akarom mondani, démon és nemhogy egy másik nemű személy helyébe, ráadásul egy halandóéba...!

Folytatása következik...


	8. Halandóbőrbe bújt szellem

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_8. rész: Halandóbőrbe bújt szellem_**

Furcsa volt megtanítanom rá, hogyan kell járni! Mivel olyan határozottan lépett, ezért inkább úgy tűnt, döcög.

– Na, használd már a csípődet is!

– Mi? Nem fogom riszálni! Én nem vagyok egy...

– Én se – szakítottam félbe; türelmem már fogytán volt. – De ha esetleg mozgásra sarkallnád a csípődet, akkor könnyedebben tudnál lépkedni!

– Minek? Én egy démon nagyúr vagyok.

– Nem; az most én vagyok, egy halandó nő pedig nem jár úgy, mint te! – néztem vele farkasszemet.

Morgott. Már megint. Ki kell ezt egyszer próbálnom, milyen érzés, ha végre visszakerülök a saját testembe... majd megkérdem, hogyan csinálja... vagy... inkább mégse. Ahogy elnézem, mindjárt szétrobban a haragtól. Uh-oh...

– Oké, nagy levegő, attól lenyugszol. De ne tartsd bent!

„_Jáj. Ez nehezebb, mint gondoltam..."_ sóhajtottam fáradtan és lezuttyantam egy fa tövébe.

– Én nem ülök így le – csattant fel, azonban a hidegség még mindig nem tűnt el hangjából; azzal odamasírozott mellém; egész jól használta már a csípőjét.

– Oh, elnézést – feleltem, majd felemelkedtem és egy fennkölt mozdulattal helyet foglaltam, orromat irreálisan magasan tartva.

– Ne merj gúnyt űzni belőlem!

– Jóvanna! Gomen! Akkor mutasd meg, hogyan kell!

Erre sértődötten felhúzta az orrát, de azért csak megmutatta.

– Remek. Viszont most én mondanék valamit: ilyet ne csinálj nőként, még ha hakama van rajtad, akkor se ajánlom! – elnyomtam egy kuncogást és imitáltam, ahogy leült: lassan, kényelmes tempóban és kétfelé nyújtóztatott lábakkal, egyiket felvonva, amin a karját pihentette. Én a jobb karomat. Merthogy másik az nem volt.

– Azt hiszem, mielőtt bármit is tovább tanítanék neked, előbb úgy kéne viselkedned, mint én szoktam.

– De neked is! – összeszűkítette szemeit, mire én közelebb hajoltam hozzá. – Na, mi van? Tán csak nem azt akarod, hogy kitudódjon, mi történt, _kedves Sessshoumaru-sama_...?

Újabb morgás. Nem bírtam ki.

– Ezt hogy csinálod?

– Mit? – húzódott kicsit hátrébb értetlenül, mert már nagyon közel voltam már.

– Hát a morgást! – feleltem, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

– Nos... – megköszörülte a torkát. – Előbb próbáld meg, aztán elmondom, mit kell még rajta javítanod.

– Jó – vettem nagy levegőt.

És próbáltam. Mire valami hihetetlen dolog történt: a Nagy Sesshoumaru nem állta meg nevetés nélkül.

– Nem azt... mondtam, hogy... hogy... – alig bírt beszélni a röhögő görcstől, mely rátámadt, én pedig egyre jobban bosszankodtam – hogy dorombolj!

– Nem is tudtam, hogy azt is tudsz! – vágtam vissza, mire elhallgatott, s egy _nagyon hosszú_ pillanatig farkasszemet néztünk. Aztán ő bepislogott és megint elkezdett nevetni. Komolyan mondom, ez a halandó test megártott neki! Minél előbb vissza kell cserélnünk, még mielőtt...

– Ajaj...

– Mi az? – hallgatott el azonnal, ahogy meglátta halálra vált képemet.

Kileheltem a választ, amit talán akkor is nehezére esett volna meghallania, ha a saját démoni testében van és a saját hegyes füleivel hallja – melyeket most én tudhatok magaménak.

– Mi? Nem hallom – rázta meg a fejét és közelebb hajolt.

Én egy pillanatig még mérlegeltem a döntést, melyet meghozni készültem, végül azonban arra a megállapításra jutottam, mivel így is úgy is el kell tűnnöm, hát talán jobban járok, ha elmondom, hova, így megsúgtam a fülébe:

– Pisilnem kell.

Vicces, hogy ekkora perpatvart csináltam egy ilyen egyszerű ügyből, de mikor megint rátört a röhögési roham, én megsértődve és elvörösödve felálltam, azzal elindultam, hogy keressek valami megfelelő helyet. Alig egy pillanat múlva elhalt nevethetnékje, mikor rájött, mit is jelentenek szavaim, arcomon pedig egy ördögi vigyor rajzolódott ki – amit ő természetesen nem láthatott.

Dolgom végeztével megkönnyebbültem sétáltam vissza, sokkal szebbnek látva e napot. Mit tesz az emb... démonnal ha könnyíthet magán! Vidáman róttam a földutat, sőt, már majdnem elkezdtem fütyörészni, mikor a torkomon akadt a fütty; méghozzá attól, amit megpillantottam.

Villámsebesen (huh, nem is tudtam, Sesshoumaru képes ilyen gyorsaságra!) ott termettem és lehordtam:

– Mégis mit művelsz? Ne tapizz! Akarom mondani, ne tapizd magad! Vagyis a testem, vagyis a... – teljesen belezavarodtam. Átkozott testcsere!

– Csak szemlélődtem – felelte szenvtelenül.

– Hogy mit csináltál???! – ordítottam, magamból kikelve. Sokkal félelmetesebbnek éreztem magam abban a percben, mint előtte bármikor.

– A ruháidtól nem látszanak túl jól, pedig igazán...

Na ez volt az a pont, ahol már nem bírtam tovább. Látóteremet valamit vöröses szín telítette be, én pedig felpofoztam – magamat. Pontosabban azt a személyt, aki most a testemben volt. Ő hiába emelte fel a karját, hogy megállítsa vele az enyémet, az ütés ereje túl erős volt neki és döbbenten nyúlt el a földön.

Mikor végre lenyugodtam, rájöttem, mit tettem. Aggodalmaskodva térdeltem le mellé.

– Juj, bocsáss meg, nem akartam! Én nem úgy gondoltam! Gomen nasai! – esdekeltem, ahogy felsegítettem ülő helyzetbe.

– Au – jelentette ki közömbös hangon, de az arca-karja már piroslott és láttam, hogy nehezére esik kibírnia a halandó test fájdalmait.

– Bocsánat, nem tudtam, hogy ekkorát tudok... tudsz... izé... ütni... – szabadkoztam. – Csak úgy elborult az agyam! Ne haragudj!

Már kínomban nem tudtam, mit tegyek, így bűnbánóan megpaskoltam a vállát, mire szúrós tekintettel nézett rám:

– Ezt most talán dicséretnek kéne vegyem?

– Te tudod – vigyorogtam idétlenül, de aztán levakartam a képemről. Nem illett sem Sesshoumaru arcához, sem pedig a pillanathoz.

– És vedd le rólam a kezed.

– Akarod mondani, rólam.

Mordult egyet és elfordította a fejét, én pedig búsan sóhajtva feltápászkodtam és leültem egy közeli fa alá, valahogy úgy, ahogyan ő mutatta nekem. _„Én tényleg nem akartam."_

– Ne csináld.

– Mit? – kérdeztem, felé sem fordulva.

– Ilyen bűnbánó képet én még sosem vágtam.

Végre rátekintettem; odajött közvetlenül mellém és most letérdelt előttem.

– Lehet, hozzá kéne szoknod.

– Mégis mit jelentsen ez? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét kihívóan.

– Mert vannak dolgok, amiket igazán megbánhatnál...

– Mire gon...

– Gondolok? Soroljam? Például arra, mikor elraboltál, aztán meg ott akartál hagyni, vagy végignézted, ahogy élet-halál küzdelmet vívok azzal az alsórendű démonnal, míg a te kezedből már csak a popcorn hiányzott. Vagy amikor Narakunak elpöttyintetted, hogy van nálam egy ékkőszilánk, jó, hogy nem azt is elmondtad, hol van! Ha nem tudattad volna vele a shikon darabomat, ez az egész nem történik meg! Sem a testcsere, sem... – elharaptam a mondat végét. _Sem az, hogy már nem utazhatunk együtt._

Keserű mosoly jelent meg arcomon. _„Most kénytelen-kelletlen együtt kell maradnunk, legalábbis addig mindenképp, míg vissza nem kapjuk a testünket... Szívesen lennék már ismét a sajátomban, de... de én Sesshoumaruval szeretnék maradni akkor is...!"_

– Mi az a... popcorn?

Nah, jellemző. Mi megy át a férfiember fejébe...? Semmi fontos, amit mondasz.

– Te hallottad egyáltalán, mit beszéltem itt az előbb? Vagy csak a pattogatott kukoricára gondolsz???

– Pattogatott kukorica...? – kérdezte, álmodozó arckifejezéssel.

– Igen, a popcorn azt jelenti – zártam le ezzel a vitát.

– Na és minek az? Még mindig nem értem...

– Jaj, hagyjál már! Átment abba a csöpp kis agyadba, mely nem az EGÓDDAL foglalkozik, hogy mi volt a lényege, annak, amit mondtam?

– Mi? Mondt...

– Hagyjuk, inkább ne is folytasd! – sóhajtottam lemondóan. – Milyen igazad van, hogy mennyire fárasztóak a halandók... – mormogtam. Nem hittem, hogy meghallja. Mégis megtörtént.

– Akár e testben vagyok, akár nem, én sosem leszek halandó, ezt jól jegyezd meg, onna.

– Nicsak, ki beszél – hecceltem, de aztán fáradtan sóhajtottam egyet. – Mindegy... a nap már rég lenyugodott, menj aludni.

– Tessék?! – kelt ki magából ismét. – Én nem szoktam aludni!

„_Ez nehezebb lesz, mint gondoltam."_

– Az lehet, de én igen. És az én halandó testemnek szüksége van rá, hogy regenerálódni tudjon és megőrizze erejét. Szóval, ha lennél szíves... – fintor. Urgh! – Majd én vigyázok rád... rám... izé... ránk.

Szkeptikusan felvonta egyik szemöldökét. Hát ennyire nem lehet megbízni bennem?!

– Nem is tudod, hogyan használd a képességeimet.

Igaz, addig a mai napon még nem jutottunk el.

– De a veled való edzéseknek és a miko barátnőmnek hála, azért nem vagyunk védtelenek; ne aggodalmaskodj már annyit!

– Én nem aggodalmaskodom! – csattant föl. Ajaj... komolyan megviselte ez a halandó test. Szegénykém... – Különben meg ne mondj ilyet!

– Milyet? – pislogtam rá értetlenül.

– És ne vágj ilyen bamba képet!

Oké, a bosszankodás jelei talán elnyerik tetszésedet?

– Így már sokkal jobb...

– Milyet? – faggattam.

– „Miko barátnőm" nem hangzik jól a számból.

A szemeimet forgattam, aztán nyomatékosan megjegyeztem:

– Jó éjszakát!

Mordult egyet, de aztán mégis letelepedett pár fával arrébb és megpróbált aludni. Kimerült lehetett a testem, mert pillanatokon belül elaludt. Az éjjel békésen telt, aztán, mikor hajnal előtt lehűlt az idő, kissé vacogni kezdett. Én gondoltam egyet és levettem a prémet a vállamról, majd ráterítettem. Csak nem haragszik meg érte. Mikor már teljesen befedte, elégedetten helyezkedett alatta és újból mély álomba merült. Ekkor bevillant egy emlékkép: amikor én fáztam éjjel és úgy éreztem, valami meleg rám borult. Biztos, ő tette rám a prémet, de még levette, mielőtt reggel észrevehettem volna. Halványan elmosolyodtam. Tán mégis van szíve? Létezik ez? Nem teljesen reménytelen...?

Még ugyanazon az éjjelen elmentek Jakennel megbeszélni valamit. A kis zöld démon szavait hallottam fejemben visszhangozni: _„Minden démon életében eljön az idő, mikor választania kell magának egy párt. Sesshoumaru-sama számára közeleg ez az időpont."_ Eghen... ismét kicsit elszomorodtam. Miért is?

Magam sem tudom. Nem tudom. _Érzem._ Reménykedtem, talán, egyszer, valamikor, esetleg mi ketten, de... Megráztam a fejem. Ez úgysem történne meg. Egyrészt mindkettőnk büszkesége miatt – a sajátomat hajlandó lennék félretenni érte! –, másrészt pedig a faji különbségek. Engem nem zavarna – most sem zavar. Azonban őt ismerve...

Egy szomorú sóhaj szakadt ki belőlem és lerogytam annak a fának a tövébe, ahol ő is aludt. Lassan azt vettem észre magamon, hogy egyre laposabbakat pislogok, aztán pedig nem is tudom, hogyan vagy mikor, de... minden elsötétült. A következő, amire emlékszem, az az, hogy valaki éktelenül kiabál érzékeny démon füleimbe, hogy hogy mertem elaludni. Lám csak, egy taiyoukai-nak is szüksége van néha alvásra... igaz-e?

Álmosan pislogva nyitottam ki szemeim, s unott arckifejezéssel néztem rá bosszankodó arcára.

– Most meg mi bajod? Egész éjjel fent voltam és fél napot cipeltelek... különben is, csak hajnal környékén alh...

– De azt mondtad, őrködsz! Tessék, tudtam, hogy nem bízhatom rád ezt a feladatot! Mostantól minden éjjel én őrködök, ahogy eredetileg is volt!

– De nem az én testemben! – emelkedtem fel, s így már fölé tornyosultam. Morcos voltam. _Nagyon morcos._ – Egy halandó testnek szüksége van a pihenésre és össze fogsz esni, ha nem teszed! Nem engedem, hogy tönkre tedd a testemet, csak azért, mert te úgy látod jónak!

– De nem tudsz fennmaradni egész éjjel! – majd motyogva hozzátette:

– Amilyen gyenge vagy...

Felvontam egyik szemöldököm, de már fárasztott ez az örökös harc, így inkább úgy tettem, mintha meg sem hallottam volna.

– Akkor, ha felváltva őrködünk? – javasoltam.

Úgy tűnt, elgondolkozik.

– Nem.

Hja, elgondolkozott.

– _Én_ fogok őrködni – jelentett be, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Nah, tessék, ez már ismét a régi Sesshoumaru volt. Az, aki... de mindegy is!

– Nade...

– Nem; _én_ fogok!

– Jó-jó... – adtam be a derekam. Előbb-utóbb, ha összeesik nekem kell cipelnem, ezt jól tudtam, de legalább belekóstol, milyen is a halandó test és korlátai. Én már hozzászoktam és megtanultam elfogadni. Jól megvoltam a saját testemben. De ő még... aki _ebben_ volt ezidáig...

Végigtekintettem magamon, mármint azon a magamon, ami Sesshoumaru teste volt jelenleg. Tényleg hihetetlen előnyökkel járt a youkai-test, azonban nekem mégis hiányzott a sajátom... azt már olyan jól belaktam...!

– Menjünk – mondtam, pontosan úgy, ahogyan ő szokta. Komolyan, néha megijedek magamtól!

Morcos némaságban telt az út hátralévő része – engem pedig cseppet sem érdekelt, lebukunk-e vagy sem, de a tudat, hogy Sesshoumarut igen, engem is arra késztetett, hogy figyeljek majd oda a dolgokra... Hajaj, ez egy hosszú utazás lesz...!

Miután rendben megérkeztünk, igyekeztem „Sesshoumarusan" viselkedni, és legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre, a személy, aki az én testemet birtokolta, is egész jól boldogult. Már-már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy esetleg A Nagy Sesshoumaru még élvezi is, hogy egy kicsit lazíthat és úgy viselkedhet, mint még soha.

De természetesen ez nem lehet igaz; ilyen még csak meg se forduljon a fejemben! Mindenesetre, meg kell hagyni, hogy a pasi jó színész – de hát ezt eddig is tudtuk...

– Kohana – szólítottam meg mély hangomon.

– Hm?

– Gyere.

– Hova? – pislogott értetlenül.

– Itt lenne az ideje a ma esti edzésnek – feleltem komoran-komolyan, azzal felemelkedtem ülőhelyemről és elindultam messzebb. – Jaken! – szóltam még hátra, mielőtt még teljesen eltűntem volna.

– Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Vigyázz Rinre.

Inkább éreztem, mintsem tudtam, mikor a kis démon bólogatott. Aztán elindultunk mindketten egy olyan helyet keresni, ami még nincs túl messze, de a közelben senki sem láthatja bénázásainkat. Mikor végre találtam egy ilyet, végre megálltunk egy pillanatra. Arcomon talán tükröződhetett némi fáradtság, ahogy felé fordultam, azonban ez nem attól volt, hogy fizikailag kimerültem volna – ó, nem, korántsem! Ebben a testben szerintem ez szinte képtelenség –, hanem inkább az egész délutánon át tartó színészkedésemnek volt betudható.

Saját arcomon viszont, melyet most Sesshoumaru mozgatott, ennek semmi jelét sem láttam, csupán a szokásos bosszankodást és dacot lehetett észrevenni rajta.

– Szerintem ez egy jó hely arra, hogy gyakoroljuk az erőinket.

– Mármint egymásét – javított ki.

– Azt – hagytam jóvá, majd hozzátettem, az izgatottság tisztán tapintható volt a hangomban:

– Na, akkor mesélsz valamit az erőidről? Hogy csinálod például azt karom-színezést?

– Karom-színezést? – vonta fel kérdően egyik szemöldökét.

– Igen, azt! A méregkarmokat! – bólogattam hevesen.

– Oh…

Mondanom sem kell, egy hosszú éjszaka volt; de legalább a végére már sikerült megtanulnom karom-csapását, valamint, az ostort is tudtam használni... na, ez azért túlzás, általában csak a szerencsémen múlott, hogy épp elő tudtam-e hívni vagy sem...

Ő viszont már képes volt néhány dolgot megtisztítani a miko erővel; ennek örültem – sajnos viszont rájöttem, mennyire fájt neki, mikor én tettem ezt majdnem a csuklójával. Az volt az első alkalom, hogy találkoztunk... hogy azóta már mennyi minden történt!

Most például a tábortűznél aludtunk – csoda, hogy Jaken már nagyban horkolt, mikor visszaérkeztünk? – illetve én valami bóbiskolást mímelek, míg ő éberen vigyáz ránk. Heh, kíváncsi vagyok, vajon hány éjjelig bírja ezt. Merthogy én nem fogom cipelni, ha útközben elalszik! Hogy nézne már az ki? A Nagy Sesshoumaru-sama egy kimerült mikót vigyen a hátán? Ugyan már...!

„_Bár... valójában én még akkor is megtenném, ha a saját testünkben lennénk."_ pillantottam rá félig lehunyt szempilláim mögül.

Továbbra is kitartóan figyelte a tüzet...

Pár nap már eltelt, s mi még mindig nem bukkantunk Haruka nyomára. Merthogy eldöntöttük, hogy őt kell keresnünk, mivel ha valaki, hát ő biztosan tudja, hogyan kerülhetünk vissza a saját testünkbe. _„Legfeljebb kényszerítjük arra, hogy visszacsinálja az egészet!"_ szólott nagy bölcsen úti- és sorstársam.

Mélyet sóhajtottam. _„Hát ja. Csak nem lehet **olyan** nehéz az..."_ még egy sóhaj, s ekkor végre valamit megéreztem. Elöl haladtam; utánam Jaken, aztán pedig Ah és Un, rajta Rinnel, mellettük pedig Sesshoumaru sétált.

– Kohana.

Szerencsére nem kellett kétszer mondanom; azonnal előrébb jött.

– Hai?

– Valamit érzek – szimatoltam bele ismét a levegőbe, de ügyeltem rá, hogy rajta kívül más ne hallja, mit beszélek.

– Milyen?

– Hogy-hogy milyen?

– Írd le nekem, milyen szagot érzel, hátha ráismerek – magyarázta.

„_Hát persze. A kutyáknak nagyon jó a szaglásuk és a memóriájuk képes elraktározni bármilyen szagot, ha már egyszer érezték... **Érzem**, hogy ismeri a teste, de mivel az elmém nem az övé, ezért..."_

– Olyan, mintha... hmm... – kerestem a megfelelő szavakat – mintha liliom és őszibarack illata keveredne.

– Nem érzel még mögötte valami mást is...? – kérdően tekintettem rá. – Mintha mindez emögött _rothadna_?

– De! Ez az a szag! – fintorodtam el, ahogy jobban megéreztem a kellemes illat mögött meghúzódó romlást. – Kié?

– Ez Haruka – felelte egy gonosz mosoly kíséretében.

– Csodás – biccentettem egy hasonló mimika kíséretében, majd hátrafordultam:

– Maradjatok itt.

– I-igenis, Sesshoumaru nagyúr! – hallottam Jaken remegő hangját. Bosszankodva összehúztam szemöldököm. Most meg már megint mi a jó baja van?!

„_Hn. Mindegy."_ döntöttem el magamban, egy vállvonás kíséretében, azzal előrefordultam és mellettem a halandó bőrbe szorult démonnal elindultam abba az irányba, ahonnan a legfrissebben éreztem a szagát. Keserűen elmosolyodtam, miközben nagyobb tempóra váltottam. Legalább ezt már rendesen megtanultam, hogy hogyan különböztessem meg, melyik a friss nyom és melyik a régebbi.

Nemsokára már futottam; tudtam, hogy Haruka is egyre gyorsabb tempóra vált. Bár nem szólt semmit, azért éreztem, hogy lemarad mögöttem társam. És tisztában voltam vele, hogy én sem bírnék a helyében egy taiyoukai sebességével versenyezni. Így bevártam és leguggoltam.

– Mit csinálsz? – hallottam értetlenkedő hangját.

– Haruka szerintem megérzett minket – magyaráztam neki –, ezért most nagyon gyorsan távolodik tőlünk. Ugorj fel a hátamra és akkor el tudjuk kapni!

– MI? – méltatlankodott.

– Most mi van...? – kérdeztem elgyötörve, habár már sejtettem válaszát.

– Egy: engem ne cipeljen egy ningen onna; kettő: hogy nézne ki, ha én vinnélek téged???

– Egy: most az a fontos, hogy utolérjük Harukát és minél hamarabb visszatérjünk a saját testünkbe, vagy pedig, hogy ne sérüljön a büszkeséged? – merész voltam, tudom, de az, hogy én vagyok jelenleg az erősebb, bátorságot adott nekem. Végre kimondhattam, amire gondoltam és a következmények ezúttal nem ígérkeztek olyan kegyetlennek. Szó, ami szó, addig már nem jutottam el, mi lesz, ha tényleg visszakerülünk a saját bőrünkbe... – Kettő: ha jól emlékszem, valami hasonló mintha már megtörtént volna.

Éreztem, ahogyan a düh sugározni kezd a maga nyers valójában aurájáról, azonban mégsem tudtam elnyomni egy diadalittas mosolyt, ahogy megfordultam, jobb karomat hátul tartva, hogy minél biztosabb fogásom legyen.

– Gyerünk már! Nagyon gyorsan halad, nem érünk rá egész nap itt duzzogni!

– Hah! – mérgesen odatrappolt hozzám és felmászott a hátamra.

– Erősen kapaszkodj, mert csak egy kézzel tudlak tartani.

– Nem kell emlékeztetned – morgolódott, miközben felemelkedtem; azonban...

– Urgh! Nem azt mondtam, hogy fojts meg! – ellenkeztem, mire végre enyhült kicsit a szorítása. – Na végre!

Ezzel elindultunk Haruka vadászatára. _„Mindenképpen vissza kell térnem a saját testembe! Minél előbb!"_ gondoltam hevesen, miközben még gyorsabb tempóra váltottam. A fák elmosódtak körülöttünk, majd elsuhantunk rizsföldek mellett. Egy szemvillanás alatt elérkeztünk egy zord, sötét erdőbe, ahol egy apró liget közepén a lélekfalóra leltünk.

Folytatása következik...


	9. A megoldás?

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_9. rész: A megoldás?_**

– Oh, a miko és a mérgező kutyadémon – állapította meg, amint megérkeztünk.

Leengedtem a hátamról a könnyű (ezt örömmel konstatáltam) női testet és dühös tekintettel meredtem a szellemasszonyra. Sesshoumaru szemei szinte szikráztak, ahogy ő is rápillantott.

– Nahát, sikerült találnod egy engedelmes blökit, Kohana? – kérdezte tőle Haruka.

„_Opp. Ezek szerint fogalma sincs róla, mit tett."_

– A francba – jelentettem ki nemes egyszerűséggel.

– Hé! Nem hozzád beszéltem, palotapincsi!

Na jó, most már tényleg az élet és a halál határán táncol. Sesshoumaru testében vagyok vagy sem, de egy ilyen sértést nem vagyok hajlandó sokáig eltűrni! De, úgy tűnt, nem is kellett...

– Ne merd sértegetni, te fattyú! – sziszegte Sesshoumaru, az én bőrömbe bújva. – Undorodom tőled... mások lelkéből élni...

– Oh, Kohana, miért vagy ilyen kegyetlen velem...? – kérdezte tettetett sértődöttséggel a hangjában Haruka. – Pedig tudod, hogy kedvellek...

„_A fene, már megint vészesen közel került hozzám... hozzá... argh!"_

– De, megértem, hogy jó gazdi lévén meg akarod védeni a házikedvencedet...

– MI??? Na most aztán elég, te némber! – kiáltottam félelmetesen; ami, valljuk be, nem volt nehéz Sesshoumaru hangjával.

– A háziállatok ebbe ne szóljanak bele, most Kohanával van beszédem, nem _veled_ – vetette oda nekem egy fintor kséretében. – Habár helyes vagy, nem vagy az esetem; inkább megmaradok _nála_...

És itt volt az a pont, mikor az arcomra – vagyis Sesshoumaruéra – tette a kezét és vágyakozva a szemébe nézett. _„Jesszus! Ez még kiábrándítóbb, ha kívülről nézem!"_ állapítottam meg kétségbeesetten.

Hmn. Mintha valamit kezdene kapisgálni a Nagy Sesshoumaru is...

Mire pislantottam egyet, Haruka már a földön hevert, nyakán a lábamma... vagyis Sesshoumaru lábával. Hú! Ezt egyszer meg kell tanulnom!

– Ne merj még egyszer hozzámérni, onna...

„_Hű, megint ez a stílus..."_ állapítottam meg csalódottan. _„Hát erről már sosem szokik le...?"_

– És ha másképp teszek, mi lesz...? – kérdezte egy csábosnak szánt szempillarebegtetéssel Haruka, miközben... _elkezdte simogatni az alsólábszárát Sesshoumarunak, aki az én testemben volt???_

– Argh! Elég legyen!!! – kiáltottam, magamból kikelve, azzal lerángattam róla... magamat...

– Oké – vettem egy nagy levegőt, miközben magam mögé söpörtem Sesshoumarut. – Haruka, valamit nagyon elszúrtál a legutóbbi találkozásunkkor.

– Hah? – pislogott rám értetlenül.

– Sesshoumaru és én... testet cseréltünk – magyaráztam el.

Ő töprengő arckifejezést öltött fel, mutatóujját az állán nyugosztva.

– Hmm…

Néztem, mikor esik le végre neki.

Még egy picit, csak még... egy... picit...

Ez az! Felderült az arca!

– Szóval ezért találtam ezúttal valamivel vonzóbbnak azt a testet! – mutatott rám.

Öh... nem, talán mégse ez az...

– Haruka, ne szórakozz velem, hanem csináld vissza azonnal!

– Oh, hidd el, boldogan megtenném, hisz akkor nem kéne megkérdőjeleznem, vajon melyik nem iránt vonzódom inkább, azonban...

– Azonban? – kérdezte határozottan Sesshoumaru, amint kilépett mögülem.

– Azonban... – Haruka ráemelte tekintetét – fogalmam sincs, mi történt pontosan.

– Tessék?!

– Mindeddig abban a hitben éltem, hogy mindenki visszakerült a saját kis testébe...

– Oh... hát ez igazán... fantasztikus – fejeztem ki szarkasztikus véleményemet. – Most mégis akkor mi a frászt csináljunk???

– Először is: ne nézz ilyen kétségbeesetten, másodszo...

– Hé! Ez nem megfelelő időpont arra, hogy kioktass! Sőt! Sosincs megfelelő időpont arra, úgyhogy jobb, ha ezt be is fejezed, mielőtt még elkezdenéd!

– Ne merészelj így beszélni velem, onna! – morogta.

– Hn! – sértődötten elfordítottam a fejem. Azért nem hazudtolta meg magát: ez az EGO pontosan őrá vall!

Halk köhécselés vonta magára mindkettőnk figyelmét. Haruka szólni kívánt.

– Mi van?

Figyelembe se véve Sesshoumaru goromba modorát, a démonnő jó kedélyűen folytatta:

– Létezik egy módszer, aminek a segítségével elvileg vissza lehetne fordítani a folyamatot, azonban annak ellenére, hogy épp most akartam javasolni nektek, ha továbbra is így viselkedtek, teljességgel lehetetlennek tartom, hogy sikerrel járjatok, úgyhogy inkább nem is vesződöm azzal, hogy elmondjam nektek.

– Onna – szólalt meg mellettem a saját hangom, Sesshoumaru jellemét foglalva magába. – Amennyit fecserészel, ezzel a levegővétellel már legalább háromszor elmondhattad volna nekünk...

– Mondtam már, hogy nem fogom. Nincs esélyetek.

– Ilyet ne mondj! Inkább áruld már el azt a nyavalyás megoldást! – néztem rá morcosan. Utálom, ha játszadoznak velem.

– Hmm... hát, ha ennyire akarjátok... –sóhajtott drámaian, majd hátravetette a haját. – De előre megmondom: nem fog tetszeni nektek...

Gyanakodva szűkítettem össze a szemem, ahogyan mellettem Sesshoumaru is. Hogy melyikünk volt durcásabb ma délután, azon vitatkozhatnánk...

– Tehát – kezdett bele a lélekfaló nő –, hogy is szólt a recept...? Ja, igen!

Arany szemei élénken felcsillantak, s a vöröses árnyalat egyre nagyobb teret hódított meg íriszében.

– Ha két lélek testet cserél, hamar vissza kell térniük sajátjukba, különben végzetük utoléri őket. Hogy visszaváltoztassák ez állapotot, meg kell tanulniuk leckéjüket.

Csend követte szavait.

– Igen; pontosan így hangzott a szöveg! – kacsintott felénk.

– Lennél szíves ezt lefordítani nekünk? – kérdeztem; éreztem, ama csöppnyi türelmem is lassacskán, ámde biztosan szertefoszlik, ami még megmaradt.

– Hát jó, de csak mert ilyen szépen kéred, _kedves Kohana_...

– Umm...

„_Ne tépd le a fejét, ne tépd le a fejét, mert nem fogod megtudni, mit jelentenek a szavai..."_

– Tehát, az első fele azt jelenti, hogy akik testet cserélnek, záros határidőn belül vissza kell térniük a sajátjukba, különben meghalnak. A második része pedig azt mondja el, hogyan van erre lehetőség.

– Ezt is mondd el! – nézett rá élesen Sesshoumaru, mire Haruka kelletlenül elmagyarázta nekünk:

– Ilyen dolgok általában nem történnek véletlenül... én vagyok a közvetítő, akinek a segítségével létrejöhetett ez. Azonban, mint mondtam, nem tehetek róla. Akkor cserél testet két lélek, ha van valami leckéjük, amit meg kell tanulniuk... ez általában összefügg kettejükkel.

– Heh? – néztünk rá bambán.

– Szóval van valami közös problémánk Sesshoumaruval, amit meg kell oldanunk és akkor visszatérhetünk a saját testünkbe? – összegeztem, miután sikerült kibogarásznom a lényeget.

– Nekem semmi problémám sincs, legfeljebb feladataim – jegyezte meg pökhendien a halandóbőrbe bújt szellem. – Különben sincsen semmi közük hozzád!

„_Heh. Na persze. A tökéletes Sesshoumaru-sama..."_ vetettem rá egy mogorva oldalpillantást.

– Pontosan így van! – biccentett Haruka, mintha csak meg sem hallotta volna társam megjegyzését. – De mindezt egy meghatározott időn belül kell megtennetek, különben... – elég volt, ahogy végighúzta egyik karmos ujját a nyaka előtt.

– És mégis mennyi ez az idő?

– Hát, mindenkinél más – vont vállat. – Általában néhány nap vagy hét elég rá, de már hallottam olyan esetről is, ahol több év is eltelt, mire visszacserélték a testüket vagy meghaltak... – jegyezte meg csevegő hangon, ártatlan arckifejezéssel a lélekfaló.

– Fú... szuper! – villant meg a szemem, azzal elindultam visszafelé.

– Majd feltétlen keress meg, ha végre visszakerültél a saját testedbe! – kiáltotta még utánam. – A fő kontinensen biztos nem akadna a nyomunkra Naraku!

Egy pillanatra megtorpantam és megfeszült minden izmom, de aztán továbbhaladtam, Sesshoumaruval a nyomomban. Hamar beért és akkor megint a hátamra vettem, hogy minél hamarabb eltávolodjunk ettől az idegesítő nőszemélytől.

„_Nem elég, hogy Naraku is az ékkőszilánkot akarja, ami a szívemben van, de még ráadásul valamilyen középkori, eltévelyedett nőszemély is az életemre tör...!"_ sóhajtottam fáradtan.

Egy-kettőre visszaértünk a táborba, ahol Jaken igencsak furcsa szemekkel méregetett minket, főképp a testembe bújt Sesshoumarut, amiért a hátamon utazott; Rin viszont vigyorogva szaladt oda elénk, köszönteni minket. Aztán elhúzkodta magával azt, akit Kohanának hitt, „virágszedés" címén, de sejtettem, hogy többről van itt szó. _„Biztos ki akarja faggatni Kohanát, miért utazott Sesshoumaru nagyúr hátán, és hogy ő egyáltalán miért engedte ezt meg..."_ kuncogtam magamban, majd letelepedtem egy nagy fa tövébe, hallgatva beszélgetésüket.

– Miért utaztál Sesshoumaru-sama hátán, Kohana-san? – hallottam Rin édes-ártatlanka hangját, mely őszinte kíváncsisággal csengett. – És ő miért hagyta? Én eddig csak egyszer láttam, hogy engedte volna, de akkor is aludtál.

„_Na ja. Aludtam..."_ sóhajtottam magamban, hegyezve amúgy is hegyes füleimet, Sesshoumaru válaszára várva.

– Rin, te nem aludtál akkor?

– Öö... hát... de igen, csak egy kis időre fölébredtem... Nade honnan tudod ezt, Kohana-san?

– Nos – gondolkozik, gondolkozik, végül... – Sesshoumarutól hallottam.

– Jé! A nevén szólítottad! – mutatott rá a tényre Rin.

A testemben lévő Sesshoumaru csak értetlenkedve pislogott. Látva arckifejezését, a kislány megmagyarázta:

– Sosem szólítod úgy, hanem mindig azt mondod, _a nagyúr_ – nevetett őszinte ártatlansággal.

Láttam, hogy Sesshoumaru kezdi kínosan érezni magát és nem tudja, mit reagáljon erre, a szívem pedig megesett rajta, így úgy döntöttem, most az egyszer kimentem szegénykét.

Elnapolva. Majd máskor – azt azonban már sohasem tudtam meg, hogyan sikerült kivágnia magát, ugyanis az ok, amiatt nem tudtam segíteni neki, az történetesen Jaken volt, aki nagyurához – jelen esetben hozzám – igyekezett. Úgy, tűnt, valami nagyon fontos dolgot akar mondani. Na persze...!

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – szólított meg, leülve mellém.

„_Hajaj, ez úgy tűnik, talán hosszú lesz..."_ sóhajtottam gondolatban.

– Hm?

– Sikerült már döntened?

Felvettem a nagyúr szokásos üres tekintetét, majd úgy fordultam felé. Szerencsére értette a célzást.

– Hát, hogy ki lesz az asszonyod, Sesshoumaru-sama!

Morogván néztem rá.

– Na, nem mintha bármi közöm lenne hozzá, nagyuram! – húzódott azonnal hátrébb. Habár, hogy őszinte legyek, eljátszottam a gondolattal, a _saját_ nevemet mondom, csupán heccből, azonban Sesshoumarut ismerve, sosem bocsátaná meg ezt a kis tréfát nekem... _Csalódott sóhaj._

– De... – na, kíváncsivá tett, hogyan akarja folytatni; most már minden figyelmem az övé volt. Úgy tűnt, ezt Jaken is észrevette, ezért immáron felbátorodva folytatta:

– Bátorkodom felhívni figyelmedet, Sesshoumaru-sama, hogy apád hagyatéka szerint csak akkor foglalhatod el jogos helyed Nyugat élén, ha találsz magadnak egy párt. A többi szempontot már mind teljesítetted, habár egy-kettő talán még mindig képlékeny... – hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy meglátta morcos pillantásomat.

Irtózatosan kíváncsi voltam – ki ne lett volna az? De... sejtettem, hogy a nagyúr nem örülne neki. Így hát mit maradt, mit tenni...? Amúgy is megállapodtunk, hogy megtartjuk az inkognitónkat, ami természetesen azzal járt, hogy én „Sesshoumarusan" viselkedem, ő pedig majd „Kohanásan".

– Pontosan melyekre gondolsz? – csak nem hagyott nyugodni az a hibázó kötelesség.

– Hát az egyik az, ami Inuyashával kapcsolatos – még jobban összehúztam szemeimet. Hát mindent harapófogóval kell még Sesshoumarunak is kihúzni belőle? Pedig Jaken állandóan dumál valami zöldséget! Most miért nem tud??? Kezdtem _nagyon_ türelmetlen lenni...

– Amiben az volt, hogy nem ölheted meg az öcsédet, ha meg akarod kapni az örökséged...

– Hüm – hümmögtem elgondolkodva, aztán eszembe jutott még valami:

– És mi volt a másik?

– Hogy egy erős örökösöd legyen majd a párodtól – ijedten elkerekedtek a szemeim, de csöndben maradtam és igyekeztem felvenni a kutyadémon szokásos, közönyös arckifejezését. – Ugye, emlékszel rá, Sesshoumaru-sama? – nézett rám gyanakodva Jaken.

– Persze, hogy emlékszem, te ostoba! – kólintottam fejbe. Attól majd remélhetőleg mindent elfelejt. – Most menj, készíts valami vacsorát! Kohana!

Semmi válasz.

– Kohana! – olyan fura volt magamat szólítani!

De végre már felkapta a fejét és sietve indult felém, szegény Rint otthagyva. Sejtem, a kislány nem hagyta békén kínosabbnál kínosabb kérdéseivel... persze mindezt csak az ő maga ártatlan módján.

– Hai?

Mérges hunyorítás.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – tette hozzá, szemét forgatva.

Őszintén? Nehezemre esett, hogy el ne nevessem magamat! Imádtam néha heccelni ilyenformán, sőt, ha el is képzeltem mindezen reakcióit, mintha a saját testében lett volna...! Hehehe...

– Gyere. Edzünk – válaszoltam igencsak bőbeszédűen, ahogyan ő szokta.

Bólintott. Csodás. Ha elég béna vagyok, talán ma sem találok el semmit sem az energiaostorával... azért a Toukijinnel még nem mertünk próbálkozni. Azt hiszem, ez lett volna az első alkalom... de mint mindig, ezt is rendhagyóan kellett elintéznem.

Végre találtunk egy megfelelő területet, nem túl közel a többiektől, de azért úgy, hogy veszély esetén még időben visszaérjünk hozzájuk. A karomcsapások gyakorlását hamar befejeztük, majd következtek a miko erők. Végül pedig megkezdtem szokásos bénázásomat az energiaostorral... hajaj...

Éreztem a bizsergést ujjaimban – ez már egy jó jel! – majd pedig egy kecses csuklómozdulattal előhívtam magát a zöldes-aranyos ostort is. Mondanom sem kell, roppantul büszke voltam magamra! Nagy vigyor terült szét arcomon, amit gyorsan levakartam, amint megláttam Sesshoumaru komor pillantásait. Ja, persze, ő csak nagyon ritkán vigyorog... heh, akkor is inkább vérszomjasan...

Aztán valami orrfacsaró bűz furakodott be szaglójárataimba, s ahogy elkezdtem szimatolni, rájöttem, a kutyadémon teste emlékszik rá, kié ez az ocsmány szag, azonban lévén most az én memóriámat használta – sokra nem jutottunk...

– Mi az? Mit érzel? – hallottam magam mellől a saját hangomat.

– Valami... nem tudom... – hoppá, kicsúszott egy tüsszentés. – Gomen... – szipogtam –, de eléggé orrfacsaró.

– Valóban?

– Ja – biccentettem.

– A féldémonoké szokott általában olyan lenni.

– Aham... talán Inuyasha? – tippeltem.

– Bármi szégyen, az ő szagában van valami hasonló az enyémhez.

– Most meg mit nézel rám? – kiáltottam le majdnem szegény pára fejét. – Honnan tudjam, milyen az illa-szagod?!

Eh, hogyne tudtam volna... Halandó létem ellenére azért kifinomult érzékeim voltak, s már előfordult egy-két helyzet, mikor megtapasztalhattam Sesshoumaru illatát... Na de kaparjuk össze eltévelyedett gondolataimat és térjünk vissza a valóságba.

– Naraku – jelentettem ki, immár határozottabban.

Tapsvihar!

„_Na várjunk csak! Valaki TÉNYLEG tapsol!"_ megpördülve tengelyem körül, amerre a hang forrását véltem, a híres-hírhedt egyénnel találtam szembe magam. Igen, Sesshoumaru teste emlékezett – ennyi dühöt szokott volna eltemetni, akárhányszor meglátja őt? Viszont, ha az ő teste így viselkedik, annak ellenére, hogy az én lelkem van benne, akkor...

Vetettem egy pillantást a saját testemre, amiben a nagyúr volt. Láttam, hogy Sesshoumaru nem hazudtolta meg önmagát: igyekezett semmit sem mutatni, azonban a halandó testet – tapasztalatból mondom – nehezebb az akaratunk szerint irányítani, mint mondjuk egy démonét. Ezt alátámasztotta a tény, hogy az arcom – vagyis a Kohana testének vélt arc – egyik pillanatról a másikra elvesztette össze színét. Kíváncsi voltam, vajon remegni mikor fog elkezdeni az a megviselt emberi test; figyelembe véve azt is, már napok óta képtelen volt rendesen regenerálódni, hála az éjjeli virrasztásoknak. Köszi, Sesshoumaru! Bele sem akartam gondolni, mennyire kimerült leszek, ha végre visszakerülök a saját testembe!

Nem volt időm azonban tovább töprengeni, mert úgy tűnt, Naraku befejezte semmitmondó szövegét, így elugrottam a fura gyökérszerű akármicsodái elől; útközben felkapva Sesshoumarut és messze földet értem vele, hogy viszonylagos biztonságba helyezzem.

– Ne merj beleavatkozni, tudod, hogy az ékkő kell neki, ami a szívedben van – suttogtam neki.

Lehet, hogy ez már a kimerültség egyik jele volt, de nem ellenkezett most kivételesen velem. Biccentettem, azzal ismét elrugaszkodtam, és ösztönből – vagyis, Sesshoumaru ösztöneitől vezérelve – önkéntelen is előrántottam a Toukijint, hogy azzal kaszaboljam le a nyúlványokat.

Magam is meglepődtem, mikor pár perc elmúltával erre rájöttem. _„Uh... azért elég erős ez a jyaki, ami ebből az átkozott kardból árad..."_ állapítottam meg, tovább vagdosva. Szerencsére Sesshoumaru démoni aurája azért velem maradt, a testében, így nem vehette át fölöttem az uralmat, mégha emberi lelkem is volt.

Egy karlendítéssel kék villámokat küldtem a katanából Narakura, azonban hirtelen megjelent az a furcsa kislány, Kanna. Éreztem, ahogy összeszalad a szemöldököm. _„Mit akarhat itt?"_

Azonnal megkaptam a választ, mikor támadásom elérte a tükrét és ő visszaküldte rám. _„Fene!"_ káromkodtam magamban. Aztán arra is rájöttem, ha elugrom, akkor Sesshoumaru-Kohanát találja el, aki közvetlenül mögöttem volt. Várjunk csak! Mintha valami mozgást érzékelnék onnan is!

Gyorsan megfordultam és a nagyúr démoni sebességét kihasználva odarohantam hozzá. Kagura éppen próbálta megsebezni őt szélpengéivel – s talán, ha kis szerencsével jár, még akár az ékkőszilánkot is ki tudja vágni belőle. De ez persze nem történhet meg, mivel...

Hirtelen rémálmom képei villantak fel előttem... ahol Naraku vájta ki testemből a shikon no kakerát... Megráztam a fejem. Ez most igazán nem hiányzott. Arra kellett koncentrálnom, hogy mentsem mindkettőnket.

A Toukijint már visszacsúsztattam az obiba, azonban tudtam, már nem lesz elég időm elugrani vele a karomban a visszatükrözött támadás elől. Így hát, mikor megérkeztem, Kagurát gyorsan elintéztem valami furcsa karomcsapással, amiről eddig nem is tudtam: zöld méreg... hát, nevezzük őket _tüskéknek_... tehát, zöld méregtüskék szabadultak ki bizsergő-melegedő ujjbegyeimből, amik jó része aztán eltalálta a szélboszit, aki menekülőre fogta a dolgot és elsuhant túlméretezett madártollán.

De máris éreztem, hogy a Toukijin visszavert támadása már csupán lélegzetvételnyire van tőlünk; így utolsó gondolatommal megragadtam a Tenseiga markolatát és kihúztam hüvelyéből, magam elé tartva. Közben ügyeltem rá, hogy saját testem – vagyis Kohanáé, tehát nem azt, amiben jelenleg én tartózkodtam, hanem... na, oké, befejeztem, azt hiszem, már így is kissé túlmagyaráztam – szóval, az maradjon mindvégig mögöttem. A Gyógyító Kard talán segítségünkre lehet. Talán... megmenthet minket vagy pajzsot alakíthat körülöttünk... nem tudom.

Azt még láttam, hogy elér minket a csapás, sőt, még mintha valami olyasmi is rémlett volna, hogy utána Narakuék felé halad, akik meglógnak, de aztán... mindent átvett a fekete sötétség. _„Sesshoumaru... remélem, semmi bajod..."_

– Ugh... – nyöszörögve tértem magamhoz.

Kicsit nehezen lélegeztem, mintha valami lett volna rajtam, de aztán pár pillanat múlva, mikor már teljesen magamhoz tértem, már nem is zavart. Kissé még kótyagosan nyitottam ki szemeimet. Egy pillanatig minden homályos volt... aztán, miután még a következő kettőben is, rájöttem, hogy csupán teli van hajszálakkal a látóterem. Arrébb söpörve őket, meglepve vettem észre, hogy ezüstszínűek. Két személyt ismertem ilyen hajjal; azonban hosszúságuk és selymességük – valamint a kutyafülek hiánya –, és ama tény, hogy legutolsó emlékképeimben együtt szerepelek vele, egyértelművé tették számomra, hogy Sesshoumaruról van szó.

No várjunk csak! Hogy láthatom én őt kívülről?! Hirtelen felültem, mire ő legurult rólam és boldogan néztem végig testemen: újra a sajátomban voltam! Hihetetlen boldog voltam! _„Szeretek nő lenni!"_ vigyorodtam el, egy hosszú pillanatig kiélvezve, hogy ismét önmagam lehetek. Aztán...

– Sesshoumaru... – szólítottam meg, odahajolva fölé.

A Tenseigát még mindig a markában szorongatta, azonban úgy tűnt, nem tért egyelőre magához. Óvatosan megrázogattam.

– Sesshoumaru... – szólongattam őt újra, közelebb húzódva hozzá.

Lassan megrezzentek szempillái és mézarany szemei apránként megcsillantak a délutáni napfényben. Értetlenkedve pislogott, még mindig kissé kábán, én pedig lágyan elmosolyodtam, ahogy láttam magához térni.

Bizonyára meghökkent, hogy ilyen közel volt az arcom az övéhez – pedig én csak megfigyeltem – és valószínűleg előreomló sötétbarna hajfürtjeim is csiklandozhatták, ahogy egy gyenge szellő feltámadt és megcirógatta mindkettőnk arcát. De ő csak nézett rám még egy hosszú pillanatig. Végül én törtem meg, mielőtt még valami bosszantó beszólással tönkretenné az idillt. Szerettem volna, ha megmarad szép illúziómnak ez az emlék.

– Megtört a varázslat! – szélesedett el mosolyom, habár, ahogy eszembe jutott, ez azt jelenti, hogy már nem vagyunk összekötve... hogy bármikor elküldhet... éreztem, hogy kis keserűség lopakodott arcizmaim közé, azonban igyekeztem ezt palástolni, ahogy csak tudtam. De... tudtam, nem sikerült teljesen. – Most már mindketten a saját testünkben vagyunk, újra!

Némán felült, én pedig odébb húzódtam, helyet engedve neki. Egy hosszú percig még nem tudott szóhoz jutni – szerintem nagyon elégedett volt, hogy végre nem kell _annyit_ színészkednie, azonban, mint mindig, nehezen tudta kifejezni ezt. Vagy, csak szimplán nem is akarta. Nem igazán tudhatom, mi járhat az _ő_ fejében...

Aztán csak fogta magát, felállt és elindult szó nélkül visszafelé. Én bambán néztem utána. Titokban reménykedtem, talán hív, hogy kövessem... de sajnos... erre vajmi kevés esélyt láttam. Szomorúan sóhajtottam, de visszafogtam magam. Addig nem búslakodom, míg a közelemben van. Nem akartam, hogy lássa, mennyire fáj nekem, ha esetleg mégis úgy dönt, szélnek ereszt. Ahhoz én túl büszke voltam...

Folytatása következik...


	10. Rémálom vagy valóság?

_**A legutolsó ékkőszilánk**_

**_10. rész: Rémálom vagy valóság?_**

Mielőtt még végleg eltűnt volna a szemem elől, megtorpant és félig hátrafordult:

– Nem jössz?

Meglepve pillantottam fel: nem akartam hinni a fülemnek. _„Ezt tényleg tőlem kérdi?"_

– É-én? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul.

– Ki más, baka onna...? – morogta oda nekem.

Habár nem volt valami kedves megjegyzés, amit kaptam, én mégis boldogan elmosolyodtam és felpattantam, hogy kövessem. Felé rohantam, azonban hirtelen megéreztem a testem által végigvirrasztott éjjelek és nappalok súlyát – szó szerint, ahogy éreztem, elnehezülnek szemhéjaim és izmaim is. _„Ajaj..."_ már csak húztam magam mögött lábaim, azonban néhány lépéssel Sesshoumaru mögött halandó testemen végleg győzött a kimerültség.

Zuhantam, és legnagyobb meglepetésemre a nagyúr elkapott, mielőtt még kicsit sem kecsesen elterültem volna a kemény földön.

– Baka onna, megint kifárasztottad magad... – hallottam, ahogy dörmögi, de kihallottam belőle, hogy szórakoztatja a dolog.

– Nem... – emeltem fel egyik karomat, s kézfejemmel lágyan végigsimítottam arcán. Bágyadt mosoly terült el az enyémen, ahogy éreztem, lassan elsötétül előttem a világ a kimerültségtől. – Te fárasztottál ki...

– Én?

„_Juj! Ezzel az ártatlan arckifejezéssel és azzal az apró vigyorkezdeménnyel a szája sarkában, egészen kisfiúsan néz ki. S a szeme csillogása... Kawaii!"_ ismétcsak hálát adtam a kamiknak, amiért Sesshoumaru nem gondolatolvasó.

Legalábbis tudtommal...

– Te... amennyi éjszakát végigvirrasztottál ebben a testben... – mondatom végét már szinte leheltem, ahogy a súlyos kimerültség lassan elmémre is ráborult.

Még éreztem, hogy felemel és elindul velem. Biztos vagyok benne, léptei lágy ringatózása nélkül is hamar elaludtam volna, azonban próbáltam még egy kicsit tovább ébren maradni, hogy élvezzem a helyzetet, de... szokás szerint, a kimerültség győzött akaratom felett.

„_A tűz ropogása... tábortűz netán?"_ szemeim lassan kinyíltak, s valóban langyos lángokba néztem bele, amik kitartóan nyalogatták a rájuk szórt fahasábokat.

– Kohana-chan! Felébredtél!

„_Rin."_

Üggyel-bajjal feltápászkodtam. Éjjel volt már, de azért kérdés volt számomra, melyik. Hiszen Sesshoumaru jól lestrapálta a szervezetemet.

– Rin... – anyám, még a hangom is álmosan csengett! – Mennyi ideig...

– Aludtál?

„_Ja, vagy épp voltam kiütve..."_

– Hát, Sesshoumaru-sama tegnap este ért vissza veled, és csak most ébredtél fel.

„_Remek! Megdöntöttem egyéni rekordomat és egyhuzamban több, mint huszonnégy órát aludtam! Szuper..."_ tettem hozzá az utolsó szót morcosan. Feltornásztam magam, azzal körülnéztem. Mintha a nagyúr hiányzott volna a társaságból, de nem tulajdonítottam ennek olyan nagy figyelmet; egy idő után mindig visszatalál, mint egy elkóborolt kutya. _„Heh. Jó kis hasonlat... inkább elkóborolt kutyaszellem."_ Jót mulattam magamban saját poénomon – ez is csupán azt jelzi, még mennyire nem voltam magamnál, hogy ilyeneken derüljek...

– Nah.

– Mi „nah", Kohana-chan? – érdeklődött Rin.

Hát nem egyértelmű?

– Elmegyek fürödni! – vigyorogtam rá. – Csak találok a közelben valami patakot legalább...

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr azt mondta, hogy van egy onsen arrafelé – mutatott a kislány egy irányba.

– Remek! – még nagyobb mosoly terült szét arcomon. Végre nem hideg vízben mosakodhatok! – Köszi, Rin!

Azzal elindultam.

Sétám közben önkéntelenül is legutóbbi fürdőzéseim emlékei jutottak eszembe, bármennyire is el akartam hessegetni e gondolatokat. Annyira lefoglalt megszüntetésük, hogy alig vettem észre, mikor végre megérkeztem.

Legutóbbi fürdőzéseim... nos igen, a test-visszacserélés előttiek voltak azok...

„_De nagyon ajánlom, hogy Sesshoumarunak ilyesmik ne jussanak az eszébe...!!!"_

* * *

„_Afene."_ jelentettem ki magamban határozottan, mikor magamhoz tértem. Kissé még zavarosak voltak az emlékeim – áh, dehogyis! Még jó pár percig tuti nem fogok semmire sem emlékezni... _„Fáj a fejem. Leütöttek volna?"_ tapogattam meg a tarkómat, mikor végre megmozdultam.

Kinyitottam a szemem, s hirtelen pánik lett úrrá rajtam, mivel nem láttam mást, csupán nagy-nagy feketeséget. _„Megvakultam volna?! Az nem lehet! Ugye... ugye, nem?"_ ijedten pislogtam körbe, azonban egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt ki belőlem, hogy legalább szemem világa még ép, mikor megláttam a valami ajtóféleség alatt beszűrődő fényt. _„Szóval, csak a helyiség sötét, de nagyon."_

Ekkor kezdtem gondolkozni, hol a fenébe is lehetek? Nem árt, ha egyszer azt tervezem, hogy megszököm – a tarkómon érzett fájdalom tudatta velem, hogy valószínűleg nem én akartam önként és dalolva ide kerülni; valamint, magamat ismerve sem így lehetett a történet... a sötét helyeket nem túlzottan kedvelem.

Aztán, ahogy elkezdtem töprengeni ezen, meg még minden máson is – hát persze, hogy hirtelen indul be az ember agya és egy bazi nagy löketnyi infót meg emlékképeket kapok mindössze néhány másodperc leforgása alatt! –, szóval, ennek hála fejfájásom csak rosszabbodott... Hiába, ez az én szerencsém. Most már tudom, hogy Naraku rabolt el, de ez az irtózatos fejfá...

„_Micsoda? Hogy Naraku elrabolt?"_

„_Isteni."_

Fejfájásom végre valamennyire alábbhagyott, páni félelmemet pedig sikerült visszaszorítanom némileg kezelhető szintre. Még mindig kissé zavarosak voltak az emlékeim a támadás előttről, de azt hiszem, valahogy a fürdés után következhetett be...

Azonban, mielőtt még tovább törhettem volna a fejem a kőkemény emlékekbe, halk, ámde határozott lépteket hallottam. _„Valaki... biztos súlyosabb nálam, a lépteiről ítélve."_ füleltem. _„Ráadásul, azt hiszem, férfi... hajaj, csak nem maga a főgonosz az...?"_

Próbáltam kiszorítani elmémből rémálmom képeit, ahogy a léptek csak egyre közeledtek hozzám. Imádkoztam valami csodához, hogy ne legyen igaz sem feltevésem, sem rémálmom megvalósulása, amit eme eseménysorban láttam kibontakozni. Reméltem, mindkettőt elkerülhetem. De, mint mindig, balszerencsém ismét mellém állt és amikor az ajtó kinyílt, egy pillanatra megvakított a kintről beáradó hirtelen mennyiségű fény, azonban, ahogy az alak beljebb lépett, immáron teljesen megbizonyosodhattam kilétéről:

– Naraku...

Vigyor. Nem tetszik ez nekem, olyan önelégültnek tűnik. No meg persze gonosznak, nade mi mást is várhatnánk tőle...?

– Kohana, ha jól emlékszem... a halandó, aki hol az egyik, hol a másik kutyafivér társaságában utazik.

„_Hm. Kutyafivér?"_ Minden bizonnyal Sesshoumarura és Inuyashára gondolhatott. Mindegy, belőlem aztán nem szed ki semmit! ... Egy kóbor gondolat a fejemben persze erre rögtön kitalált egy csípős választ – _de én akkor sem vagyok gyenge_! Kiáltottam vissza magammal megelégedve gondolatban, s kivártam, vajon mi mondanivalója van még. Csak üres (legalábbis reméltem) tekintettel néztem rá.

– És akinél van valami, ami nekem kell.

Makacs hallgatásom majd megtöri! Hah!

– Felesleges megjátszanod magad, _tudom_, hogy nálad van egy ékkőszilánk – no, ennyit a módszeremről. Remélhetőleg viszont, azt még mindig nem tudja, hol van. Utolsó esélyem lehet ez az információ. De ő azért folytatta, s én nem tudtam elnyomni meglepettségemet, mikor kiejtette a következő szavakat száján. – _A legutolsó ékkőszilánk._

„_O-o... ha eddig azt hittem, valahogy megúszhatom, akkor... akkor én most nem is tudom, mit csináljak! Ha megtudja, hol van az ékkőszilánk..."_ önkéntelenül is a szívemhez kaptam a kezem. Ő is odapillantott. _„BAKA! BAKA! OSTOBA VAGY KOHANA!"_ ordítottam magamra gondolatban. Hogy árulhattam el így magam?!

„_És tuti senki sem siet a segítségemre. Sesshoumaruval cseppet sem volt a legtökéletesebb elválásunk – már megint –, Inuyashával meg igaz, hogy tűzszünetet kötöttünk, de mégis honnan a jó életből tudhatná, ÉN merre vagyok és mekkora bajban e pillanatban?!"_ Nem, mást nem ismertem ebből az idősíkból, csupán Harukát, de azt hiszem, jelen esetben ő mégsem jöhet számításba...

Most vettem észre, hogy már megint azt az idióta, ámde néha rémisztő páviánbundát vette fel. És a következő pillanatban azok a nyúlványok elindultak felém. Én rémülten csusszantam hátra; habár valami még mindig nem stimmelt a képpel: a rémálmomban, ami akár előérzet is lehetett, nem egy sötét szobában lelem halálom, és ráadásul... ráadásul Sesshoumaru is szerepel benne. Ő pedig kétlem, hogy azok után a megmentésemre sietne. Már nem nagyon hittem az efféle csodákban, habár már megtapasztaltam egy-két hihetetlen dolgot életem során – bármily rövid volt is...

* * *

– Ó, na végre...! – sóhajtottam elégedetten, ahogy elmerültem a langyos vízben. Már úgy hiányzott egy jóleső ázás a _saját_ testemben!

Miután úgy éreztem, eleget pihentem, nekiálltam lemosakodni is végre. Éppen jó erős csutakolásom közepén járhattam, mikor valami neszezést hallottam a hátam mögül. Megfordultam, mire egy igen váratlan látvánnyal találtam szembe magam: Sesshoumaru, amint éppen kisétál az egyik szikla mögül, ami két részre osztotta a hőforrást. És persze, ami ezzel együtt jár: a mezítelen felsőteste, ami, ha szabad megjegyeznem, igencsak vonzó volt. Megráztam a fejem, hogy kitúrjam belőle ezeket a gondolatokat. Még percekig bámultuk egymást, mikor is persze elkalandozott mindkettőnk tekintete, és mire ismét egymás szemébe néztünk, végre ráeszméltem, hogy hoppá, _én is_ meztelen vagyok!

Azonnal nyakig elmerültem a vízben és próbáltam nagyon mérgesen és felháborodottan rápislogni, azonban megszeppenésemet igencsak nehéz volt palástolni, valamint nagy akaraterőt vett igénybe, hogy _csak_ az arcát nézzem.

„_Hajaj... közelít felém."_ jól hallhatóan nyeltem egyet, ahogy lassacskán hátrafelé araszoltam. Majd észbe kaptam és határozottan megvetettem a lábamat. Engem ugyan nem futamít meg...!

Ahogy egyre közelebb ért, egyre inkább zavart, hogy nem az arca van szemmagasságban, így – áldva hosszú hajamat, amiért eléggé fedett – kiemelkedtem a derékig érő vízből, ami amúgy neki is nagyjából ugyanaddig ért.

Már egészen közel volt; csupán pár centire állt tőlem – és ekkor úgy tűnt, feladni készülöm elhatározásomat, miszerint nem hátrálok meg és egyet visszalépve...

Megcsúsztam és zuhanni kezdtem lefelé, a víz alá. Szerencsére egy kar még időben elkapott és megállított. _„Sesshoumaru megint megmentett? ... Én pedig megint túldramatizálom ezt???"_ kérdeztem magamtól összezavarodva, aztán megéreztem, hogy húzni kezd maga felé, így aztán ösztönösen is felsőtestem elé kaptam kezeimet. Tudtam, a hajam félrecsúszott, azonban így, hogy magam előtt tartottam karjaimat, azok tulajdonképpen használhatatlanná váltak. Nem tudtam eltaszítani őt magamtól – na nem mintha akartam volna, de ezt neki nem kell tudnia!!!

Oldalra tekintettem, a parton megbúvó-heverésző ruhadarabjaim felé pislogva. _„Hát, tény, hogy kevésbé feszélyezne, ha lenne rajtunk ruha..."_ Na, nem mintha úgy nem izgultam volna... Észre sem vettem, hogy egy frusztrált sóhaj akar kiszakadni belőlem, csak miután már megtörtént.

Azonban meghökkenésemet nem tudtam visszatartani, mert váratlanul megéreztem arcomon a kezét. Önkéntelenül is arra kaptam a fejem, azonban ez nagy hibának bizonyult, mivel azonnal elvesztem arany tekintetében.

– Hm? – értetlenkedve pislogtam rá, ahogy próbáltam elrejteni zavaromat.

De úgy tűnt, ő is csak a szememet nézi – nem tudom, mit találhatott azokban a mélybarna íriszekben, azonban úgy tűnt, mintha rálelt volna arra, amit keres. Alig egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva pedig átéltem életem második csókját vele!

Gyengéd volt, amilyen lágyak ajkai, s ismét csak sikerült elvesztenem időérzékemet. Most, hogy így visszagondolok, akkoriban nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is tud így viselkedni – főleg nem egy halandóval – ilyen... _kedvesen_. Ott, abban a pillanatban úgy éreztem, kölcsönös a törődés és a lágy érintések, mégis, valahol agyam egy hátsó zugában megszólalt a szokásos kétkedő hang. Lehet, hogy ez a hang volt mindig is oka eddigi boldogtalanságomnak...?

De már nem érdekelt, csak _lenni_ akartam. Vele, nyugodtan, kettesben, a külvilág megszűntével. Azonban, mint minden tündérmesének induló kalandban, a csoda most sem tartott sokáig. Főleg, miután megéreztem kutakodó kezeit bőrömön, aztán pedig belém hasított, hogy _még mindig mindketten meztelenek vagyunk_.

Eltoltam magamtól, ő pedig kissé értetlenül nézett rám, de nem erőltette. Egy keserű mosoly jelent meg szájam szegletében, ahogy feltekintettem mézarany szemeibe és ujjbegyeim az arcán nyugosztottam. Biztos voltam benne, ha tovább folytatjuk, azt talán mindketten megbánhatjuk. Nem tudom, mi lelt rá, amikor az első csókot kaptam tőle, sem azt, most mi késztette arra, amire, azonban... még élénken élt bennem az emlék, milyen rideg volt velem az előbbi alkalom után – és szemében milyen élesen csillant a harag, mikor rájött, mit tett.

Nem akartam ezt mégegyszer átélni – és amúgy is, még túl korainak tűnt számomra, hogy továbbmenjünk. Egy könnyed csókot leheltem szájára, aztán pedig kibontakoztam karjából és elindultam kifelé, a partra.

Csend volt, csupán a víz halk fodrozódása törte meg a némaságot, mely ráereszkedett az onsenre és környékére. Elvonulva egy cseresznyefa öles törzse mögé, felöltöttem miko-szerelésemet, és mire kiléptem a partra, hogy vessek még egy pillantást Sesshoumarura, hátha ezzel elmondhatom, mit és hogyan is tettem... ő már nem volt ott, így csak a fáknak suttoghattam el magyarázatomat:

– Ne haragudj; tudom, nem én vagyok az, akire vágysz. Egy démonasszony jobban illene Nyugat Örököséhez, egy taiyoukaihoz...

Egyetlen néma könnycsepp gördült le arcomon, aztán egy határozott mozdulattal hátat fordítottam az üresnek hitt onsennek és elindultam visszafelé a táborba.

* * *

Némán felsikoltottam, mikor elgurultam egy nyúlvány irányából. De mikor egy másik a derekam köré tekeredett és egy újabb a szívem felé célzott, már nem igyekeztem annyira elnyomni a torkomból feltörő sikolyt. És éppen, mielőtt az utolsó nyúlvány elért volna, valami vakító fényt láttam (szerencsére alagutat azt nem), és maga a jelenség is sárga volt, így reménykedni mertem, talán mégis életben maradhatok.

Valami nagyon erős támadás lehetett, tudniillik a csápokat elvágta és jó részüket úgy feldarabolta, hogy szinte teljesen el is tűntek. Én szabadulásom örömére egy boldog mosolyt képtelen voltam nem elereszteni, azonban ez gyorsan lefagyott arcomról, mikor több méter magasból visszazuhantam a kemény fapadlóra – már, ami még megmaradt belőle.

Nyöszörögve összeszedtem magam és körülnéztem: napfény áradt be a hatalmas hasadékon, melyet a támadás hozott létre, sőt, teljesen végigvonult a helyiségen, így két félbe vágta azt. Azonban nem a legfényesebb Nap ragyogott le ránk; valami furcsa lilás gőz keringett előtte, ami jócskán elvett erejéből. Mozgást érzékeltem magam mellől és rájöttem, hogy Naraku az, mire – kondíciómat meghazudtolva – felpattantam és rohanni kezdtem. Hogy merre? Tök mindegy volt, csak minél messzebb tőle!

– Kohana-chaaaaan! – egy kiáltást hozott felém a szél. Ismerős volt ez a hang.

„_Kagome???"_ ráadásul, ahogy jobban körülnéztem, rájöttem, hogy az egész csipet-csapat ott van! Így inkább feléjük vettem az irányt – boldogan, hogy van itt ismerősöm és elég nagy az esélye, hogy segítenek nekem, meg, hogy egyáltalán van valami úti célja futkározásomnak...

– Kagome! – értem oda végre, mire egymás nyakába borultunk.

– Ha lehet, ne most játsszátok el ezt a megható jelenetet, UGYANIS NARAKU TÁMAD! – kiáltott ránk Inuyasha, mire mi azonnal szétrebbentünk.

Barátném felajzotta íját és a páviánbőrbe bújt egyénre célzott – arra a helyre, ahol a szívét sejtette –, én pedig, lévén cuccaim még mindig nem voltak nálam, biztatgattam.

– Mit csinálsz, Kohana-chan? – kérdezte tőlem Sango, miután elhajított Csonttörője visszazúgott felénk.

– Csak szurkolok. Mást úgyse tehetek; nincs fegyverem.

– Dehogynem! – hallatszott Miroku hangja, mire egy zsák repült felém.

„_A cuccaim!"_ azonnal rávetettem volna magam, ha Kagome nem fog le. A kezembe nyomta az íjamat és megmaradt nyilaimat. Hálásan pillantottam rá, mire ő elmosolyodott, de azonnal vissza is tért munkájához. Én fél vállamra felkanyarítottam hátizsákomat, úgy láttam neki saját dolgomnak. A nyíl a húrra, aztán céloz és... lő. _„Na, most kiderül, vajon mennyire jöttem ki a gyakorlatból..."_ gondoltam borúsan, azonban majdnem örömtáncot lejtettem, mikor tisztító nyílvesszőm elsuhant, Naraku arcát megsebezve. Igaz, hogy kicsit komolyabb sérülést kívántam megcélozni, node ez is több, mint a semmi, ha már olyan sokáig nem gyakorolhattam!

Már kezdtünk nagyon kifáradni – ez mindenkin látszott, kivéve talán Narakun –, mikor is Inuyasha úgy megsebesült, hogy kénytelenek voltunk nélküle tovább folytatni. Kagomének segítettem félrehúzni a már félig eszméletlen félszellemet, mire ő azonnal nekiállt, hogy elássa a fiú sebeit. Szomorúan tekintettem rájuk, azonban kissé irigykedve is arra, hogy minden apró veszekedésük ellenére mindig is ott voltak egymásnak. Megráztam a fejem. Ez most nem segít és ilyenekre nem is szabadna gondolnom ebben a helyzetben!

Hát Sangóék felé rohantam, hogy segédkezzek. Azonban sosem értem oda.

Nem vettem észre az oldalról felém tartó csápot, csak, amikor már késő volt. Tudtam, akkor már nem ugorhatok félre, semmit sem tehetek. De... a legutolsó pillanatban kék villámokat láttam feléjük tartani, igaz, sajnos azok hatóterébe én is beleestem. Komolyan mondom, ez a nap egyre jobb lesz...!

Rántást éreztem a derekamon és a következő másodercben már jó néhány méterrel a csatatér fölül szemléltem az eseményeket. Oldalra pillantottam és ekkor esküdni mertem volna, a szívem kihagyott egy ütemet:

– Sesshoumaru...? – leheltem hitetlenkedve.

Hát _tényleg_ a Toukijin támadását láttam az előbb!

Képtelen voltam elnyomni egy megkönnyebbült mosoly kezdeményét, mert megmentett, mert itt volt és... _„Te jó ég! Itt van!"_ Egyrészt láttam, még mindig bántja az onsennél történt dolog, bármennyire is titkolja, másrészt pedig... rémálmom képei ismét megjelentek lelki szemeim előtt. Kezdtem kétségbeesni. Még nem akartam meghalni! És most _őt_ is összekavartam...

– Sesshoumaru – szólítottam meg, mikor letett, valamivel messzebb a harctól.

Ő azonban nem is tekintett rám, csupán mordult egyet és elindult Naraku felé. _„Még mindig haragszik... De mit tehettem volna...?"_ néztem távolodó alakja után szomorúan. Aztán megráztam a fejem. _„Csak éljük előbb túl ezt és utána megbeszélhetem vele!"_ határozottan elindultam a csata felé, miközben már íjamat felajzottam, és rögtön céloztam és lőttem is vele.

A tisztítónyílvesszők gyors egymásutánban követték a másikat; időközben Kagoméi is csatlakoztak az enyémekhez. Elszántságomnak hála viszont irtózatosan hamar kifogytam a munícióból... _„Gratula, Kohana, egyet sem hagytál!"_ dicsértem meg magam gunyorosan.

Inkább kicsit távolabb húzódtam a többiektől, hogy ne legyek útba. Mélyet sóhajtottam, ahogy egymást kergették a gondolatok fejemben: Sesshoumaru, a visszatérő rémálmom, Naraku, a harc, Sesshoumaru, a visszatér...

Hirtelen megtorpantam, mintha falnak ütköztem volna. Eléggé messze voltam már a többiektől, hogy bárminemű segítség későn érkezzen. És most, itt, velem szemben teljes életnagyságban állt...

– Naraku... – leheltem, ahogy felismertem a körülményeket.

_Jyakija olyan erős volt, hogy számomra egyértelmű volt, ő a valódi Naraku, nem csupán egy ócska szellembábú, amivel valószínűleg a többiek is küzdöttek._

– _Mit akarsz tőlem? – kiáltottam, habár úgyis mindketten tudtuk, hogy az ékkőszilánkom az. A legutolsó ékkőszilánk. Azonban... heh, rémálmom forgatókönyvétől nem térhettem el, igaz-e...? Vagy talán... talán időt nyerhetek. Bár előérzetem szerint ez sem segíthet már rajtam..._

– _Természetesen az ékkőszilánkodat!_

_Felém nyújtotta a kezét._

– _Nem! – sikoltottam, és máris tekintetek tömkelegét éreztem magamon._

_A távolból hallottam, Sango hamar rájön, hogy ők csupán egy szellembábbal hadakoznak és mindenféle utasításokat kiált Mirokunak és Kagoménak, azonban többre már nem figyelhettem._

_Naraku karja növekedni kezdett és végül olyan csápba formálódott át, mint amilyen szellembábján is volt. Hátrálni kezdtem, de tudtam, nem jutok sokáig, ahogy láttam az utolsó emlékképek kezdetét rémálmomból._

_Ahogy a nyúlvány beleváj a szívembe, s torkomon hirtelen megakad a levegő. Mindeddig még mindig azt hittem, talán valahogy megúszhatom. De most már megbizonyosodtam afelől, erre nincs esélyem..._

– _Ne-em... – leheltem, aztán egy rántással kihúzta szívemből mocskos csápját, amiben ott csillogott tisztán az ékkőszilánk, de, ahogy (vélhetőleg) ártatlan vérem lassan körülfolyta, úgy szennyeződött be a legutolsó shikon no kakera is..._

_Egy nagy levegővétel szakadt ki belőlem, amit már képtelen voltam visszatartani. Hiába szorítottam öklömet mellkasomra, fehér miko felsőmet már beborította az egyre terjedő vérfolt. Nem Naraku volt az, akit legutoljára akartam látni e világról. Szemem előtt hirtelen felvillant szüleim képe, kisöcsém képe... aztán az autóroncs képe, melyet a tűz emészt – ahogy családomat is. Hogy miért pont most jutott eszembe ez az évekkel ezelőtt történt esemény? Talán, mert emlékeznem kellett volna rá, hogy az én időm is véges. Ott, és akkor meg kellett volna halnom. Csupán az ékkőszilánkomnak köszönhettem, hogy még életben vagyok. Most mégis... annak köszönhetem halálom. Hogy ismét találkozhatok családommal._

_Egy keserű mosoly jelent meg arcomon. Milyen ironikus ez az egész... Eddig arra vágytam, hogy velük lehessek, hisz nem volt senkim. Most, hogy mindenféle hihetetlen kalandok után rátaláltam valakire, akivel együtt szerettem volna lenni... most, hogy végre már-már úgy éreztem, nem vagyok egyedül..._

_Fájó lassúsággal megfordultam. Tudtam, hogy ott találom őt. És igen, valóban ott ácsorgott, döbbent tekintettel. A férfi, akit szerettem: Sesshoumaru._

_Keserű mosolyom csak tovább szélesedett, éreztem a veszteséget és a sok apró csodát, amit életem utolsó hónapjaiban éltem át... Éreztem, ahogy egy apró vérfolyam indul meg szájam sarkából._

– _Kohana! – hallottam még elkiáltja magát és felém indul._

_A keserűség immáron eltűnt arcomról, csupán a mosoly maradt meg, ahogy emlékeztem az együtt töltött percekre. A civakodásainkat is megmosolyogtam, hiszen olyan értelmetlen dolgokon vesztünk össze néha... Mégis, jó volt belegondolni, hogy ennyi mindent átéltünk együtt._

_Az utolsó másodpercek csigalassúsággal teltek, miközben fejemben gondolatok kergették egymást olyan gyorsan, hogy már követni is alig tudtam. Sesshoumaru pedig kitartóan sietett felém, mégis lassított felvételnek tűnt a gondolat-áradat mellett._

– _Sesshoumaru... – mosolyogtam rá utolsó leheletemmel._

_Tekintetem elhomályosult, s már csak az ezüstös-pirosos foltot láttam magam előtt, ami ő volt. Erőtlenül hanyatlottam előre, de éreztem, karjában kötök ki, majd megfordít. Utolsó emlékem e világról egy szomorú, ámde lágy tekintetű aranyszín szempár volt, majd minden elsötétült._

_Végleg._

Vége az első résznek.

A második sorozat a „Nyugat asszonya" címet fogja viselni.


End file.
